Stolen Memories
by AMETSUkai
Summary: After the winter war everything seemed to get back into the way it has been.   But it didn't last long.  What will happen when everyone finds out that whole this  time they were living under a stronger illusion than Aizen can ever master.
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fiction ever. I will repeat it. EVER. I still can't believe that I have made up my mind to post it. And I know, If I don't to it today, than I will never do it. So here it goes. This is a Byakuya story. hope you like it.

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_And if tonight my soul may find her peace in sleep, and sink in good oblivion, and in the morning wake like a new-opened flower then I have been dipped again in God, and new-created.~D.H. Lawrence_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was a quiet and peaceful night in Seireitei. The sky was calm, the full moon was shining and the stars were so bright that it looked like they were holes in the floor of the heaven and everyone, except for the patrolling guards slept an undisturbed sleep. But there was a one person how couldn't sleep. A certain black haired Capitan of the Sixth Division was sitting near his bedroom window glancing up at the starry night sky.

Two years have already passed after the end of the Winter War, and since then nothing strange has happened. Sometimes some random hollows will attack Seireitei, but all of them were usually too weak to be considered a real treat. All in all it seemed like at last people in Soul Society can breathe a sigh of relief and not worry about anything. But he just couldn't find peace. Ever since Aizen has been defeated he had started seeing the dream he had forgotten a long time ago. A dream, which was so real, that it seemed to be a part of his memories. Memories that he just couldn't remember, like something was forbidding him from doing so. And every time he saw the dream he couldn't sleep. And now it has happened again.

Byakuya Kuchiki had been replaying the dream he had seen in his mind for several hours already. Now he remembered that he had been seeing that dream for as long as he could remember himself, but since the day he had met and fell in love with Hisana, he had stopped seeing it.

At first when he started seeing that dream a very long time ago, every time after woke up from it in the middle of the night all he could remember was simply nothing. Then he started recalling some events from that dream, then voices, conversations. Soon he realized that it was he in the dream. He as a young boy and he was with someone, whose face he desperately tried to remember every time he woke up, but just couldn't do it. The frequency of dreams has also changed through decades. At first he rarely saw it. But recently he has been seeing it almost every night. He sighed and closed his eyes. _"I'd really wish to know the meaning of that dream... To know whether it really is a part of my past or just a strange meaningless dream, a part of my imagination, a sick trick my mind is playing on me."_ As he opened his eyes and look again at the night sky he saw a falling star. "_A falling star..." _He smiled lightly._ "How I wish to know whether that girl is real... How I wish to know who she is... to find her, to talk to her... I have a feeling that only she can answer all of these questions. That, in fact, she is the answer"_ He continued watching the sky and soon enough his eyelids became heavy, and he fell asleep. Little did he know that a pair of bright and gentle amethyst eyes were watching his every move, every breath he took with great longing and sadness, and smiled while fading into the darkness soon after seeing him fall asleep, just like the stars did after seeing the gleams of the first rays of the sun.

In the morning Byakuya woke up to Rukia's voice calling for him.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Please, open the door!"

Byakuya growled lowly as the pain shoot from his back from uncomfortable sleeping position on the floor and stood up walking to the door to open it.

"Morning Rukia, what are you doing here?:

Rukia eyed him anxiously and said:

"I have been trying to get to you for fifteen minutes already. I was asked to check on you you where not answering the hell butterflies they have sent to you. I was worried Nii-sama. I thought that something was wrong with you. I..."

"Rukia."

Rukia stopped talking after that and hang her head low, but by just looking in her eyes, you can tell that she was really worried. Byakuya nearly smiled at that. It was good to know, that at least someone cared about you.

"I am fine Rukia. There is no need to worry about me. I was just fast asleep and I didn't hear anything"

Rukia raised her her and smiled.

"I am glad Nii-sama. And I have written down the message for you" She handed a folded piece of paper to Byakuya. He took it from her thanking her.

"You are welcome Nii-sama. I will be waiting for you to come down for the breakfast." With that she bowed and went to her room.

Byakuya returned to his room and closed the door. He opened the paper. It said that there was a Capitans' meeting at eleven o'clock. Looking at the clock he saw that it was already nine, so he took a quick shower and got dressed. Just before leaving the room he noticed that there were some white petals near the window. He couldn't remember them being there yesterday evening, and furthermore, there were no trees blooming that season. He walked over and tried to lift them from the floor to examine more closely, but as soon as his fingertips connected with soft snow white petals they fell into small pieces. He his eyes widened in surprise. He was not expecting to find out that the petals were made form reiatsu, much like his Senbonzakura's petals, only white ones... But that was not the thing that had surprised him the most, but the fact that the reiatsu seem to be too familiar to him. He just couldn't make himself remember whose it was. He knew for sure, that it belong to someone really close to him. Someone, who he hadn't seen in ages, but longed to see. He stood there by his window thinking about the petals but suddenly he noticed, that it was already ten o'clock. So he decided to think about it later and went to have a breakfast before leaving for the Capitans' meeting. And if he happened to turned around before walking out of his room, he would have seen the wind carrying white petals into his room, similar to the ones that had been there...

* * *

Well... here you go... ^_^ my first story ever. Criticism is only welcomed. Please review. *bows her head low* I really appreciate that. Tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you one more time for reading this story.


	2. A morning walk

Well... Here is the First Chapter... By now I have three chapters ready, but there are still some changes need to be made on the other two.. So I am posting just this one now... Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter One

The weather was great, so after having a quick breakfast Byakuya decided to take a walk to the barracks of the First Division where the meeting was to be held instead of flash stepping. It had been long since the last time he had taken a walk. But today he could allow himself that luxury.

The day was very pleasant. It was early spring and the nature was awakening from its deep winter sleep shaking off the thick blanket of snow. Nearly all off the snow has melted away. The sun was shining brightly in the velvet blue sky, the air was warm for this time of morning, and the light breeze was walking among the trees lightly caressing newly blossomed buds and nearly full-blown leaves. Everyone was smiling and greeting each other wishing one another a good day.

Sixth Division Captain was walking through the streets of Seireitei nodding his head as an acknowledgement to the passing shinigami who have greeted him. He was looking at everyone's smiling faces and thinking to himself. He took a deep breath of fresh morning air and sigh. To tell the truth, he was tired, tired of many things. Mostly because whole his life he was treated differently because he was from a noble family. It was harder for him than to any other to climb up, because no matter what he did, he was compared to previous leader of his clan. But he managed. He managed to make everyone understand that he was strong, that he was not some spoiled child. He got stronger. He was the strongest leader of Kuchiki clan, and one of the strongest captains in Gotei Thirteen. But still, no one knew who he really was. Everyone saw him either as a leader of one of the four noble clans, or as a Sixth Division Captain. Not that he forgot that he was the one to blame for that, but nevertheless he wanted with his heart for someone to look behind that haori and kenseikan and see the man he really was.

He almost smiled at the absurdity of that thought. Wasn't he the one who literally killed the man inside of him? The one who made these walls? Who made this mask he was wearing every day? He certainly was. Then why he wanted someone to get beyond the barriers he himself had made? He didn't know. He sighed again. Well it is common thing not to know what you really want and what you really need. In that he was just like any other man passing by.

But they don't understand him. They all think that being a noble and a captain is fun, is great. But in reality he would give anything just to be free… to be happy… Byakuya stopped… Happy? Stale grey eyes looked up to the blue sky as breeze blew dark hair out of his face. He had long ago forgotten what happiness was. Or is it even possible to be happy? Isn't happiness the same as contentment? And contentment is when everything in the world is to your liking, when you are satisfied with everything you have and everything that is happening around you? And when can a man be truly satisfied? Only when he doesn't have any dreams, any need, when he doesn't need anything from this life. So doesn't it mean, that one can be truly satisfied when the life stops moving? Doesn't that only happen when you are dead, when your soul falls into billions of pieces… He closed his eyes. So, is happiness the same as death? He shook his head. No… It can't be like that. It's just not right. He continued walking. And besides, for some time, he was happy. When he was with Hisana, he was happy, even if for only five years, but he _was_ happy. Then the pain came. He walked faster. Hisana… Again Hisana… Why can't he forget her? Can he at least live a day without thinking about her? It feels as if it was just yesterday that he met her, fell in love with her, married her, he remembers everything, as if it happened just yesterday. How he was holding her hand as she was dying… Death… He hated death. He hated faith. It seemed that they took everything he loved from him. And he hated himself, for letting everything that was dear to him to slip past his fingers. He had nearly lost Rukia because of his stupidity. How couldn't he see at that time, that he was still alive, that there was a little drop of humanity left in him only because she was near, because she was his real reason to live? At that time he didn't understand, that if she was to die, he will die too. After her death he would turn into some kind of doll... without emotions, without feelings. Not that everyone didn't already think that he was like that. But he knew, and Rukia knew, that he was still capable of feeling. He was glad that he had lost to Ichigo Kurosaki that time. The orange headed baka didn't even know what had he done for him. Well, it will be better for him to never find out about that. At that the corners of his lips curled into some kind of a smile, but as soon as it happened, it vanished.

He stopped once again watching the couple passing him. They were holding each others' hands, smiling to each other and laughing together. They didn't notice what was happening around them, like the rest of the world didn't exist for them. He turned and started to walk again silently asking them to cherish their love and to keep it safe. Because if you kill your love, or lose it, you will never find another. There can only be true love. He knew it better. Many people have said that Hisana was not his real love. Even she had told him, that she never loved him. Then why can't he forget her? Fifty years have already passed, and yet, here he was, thinking about her again. As much as he tried not to, the more he did.

He shook his head trying to get rid of these thoughts. He really should stop thinking about her so much. As long as he thought as miserable he became, and the head of Kuchiki clan is not allowed to be miserable. Again rules… Add them to the list of what he hated. Sometimes he just wished to break them all, to break the bindings holding him down and to spread wings and fly up to the sky… to be free… to feel free… He stopped once again. It'd be better to get to the First Division's barracks as soon as possible. Yes… Work and duty… They are the only things that can keep his mind busy enough to stop his thoughts wondering Heaven knows where. He shook his head one more time still amused by himself and made a mental note to never take walks again somewhere where he can be seen. And with that he flash stepped to the meeting place.

As always he was one of the first to arrive there. Soon enough everyone gathered and the meeting began. Well, almost everyone. Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth Division was reported to have lost his consciousness because of his illness and was missing.

The meeting went as always. Each captain was reading their reports about the work that had been done during the last week and so, the same boring stuff. Byakuya closed his eyes. At moments like this he even managed to be jealous of Captain Ukitake who can skip these meeting because of illness. He won't be surprised to find out that, in fact, Ukitake was sometimes faking his attacks for the sake of not coming. No sooner than he had finished this thought, Captain Ukitake burst into the meeting room panting heavily, shocking everyone and interrupting Captain Unohana's report, not even paying attention to anyone in the room and looking at Captain Commander Yamamoto with worried eyes.

* * *

So... here it is ^_^ hope you liked it, and didn't leave it halfway... *smiles* thanks for reading ^_^ and please tell me your opinion on this chapter... I have tried hard... and it is almost 2 am, so don't be too angry about any spelling or grammar mistakes I have made... Please *cute puppy eyes*


	3. A note and a scroll

The second chapter already. Initially the first and the second chapters were one, than I decided to divide it into two parts. I think it was a right decision.

Hope you like it... Soon the action will begin, I promise.

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Everyone's attention was turned to the panting Captain of Thirteenth Division who was trying to catch his breath. It looked like he had been running. Kyoraku rushed to his side and let him lean into him, to help him not to fall. Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked at Ukitake. The latter looked as if he was going to have another attack or pass out any moment soon.

"What is it Captain Ukitake? Your third seats had reported that you have lost your consciousness in the library and were resting now." He spoke. "And by the state you are in now I think it would be better for you to lie down and rest." Ukitake shook his head at this.

"There is no time for that." He had already regained his breath and continued, "It's true Captain Commander, that I lost my consciousness there, but it was not because of illness."

"If it was not that, than what was it? Explain." Yamamoto looked at him. Ukitake was able to stand on his own by now, though he still looked pale.

"As you know I have been looking through some files in the library. Then I have noticed that something was wrong with one of the files. When I looked at it, it turned out to be the one about the Key of the King," at that everyone's eyes widened. Didn't they defeat Aizen only two years ago? Who can be interested in that file again? Did Aizen still have followers left?

"Continue." Yamamoto ordered.

"I decide to find out what was wrong, and if there was a chance, to find traces of reiatsu in order to find out who was the one who touched it. So I opened the file. But, strange as it could be, the information in the file was erased. The was only one sentence written there, _"This information written hear was made up and wrong, that's why I have deleted it for you, so there won't be any problems like what happened two years ago."_ And it was written with reiatsu."

"Were you able to find out who that reiatsu belonged?" Ukitake shook his head as no.

"But I can tell you, that the owner of the reiatsu is a very strong shinigami, a captain ranked apparently. And the reiatsu was the reason why I have lost my consciousness." After that other captains spoke up.

"A reiatsu so strong that caused a captain to lose his consciousness? Who can be that strong?"

"You heard that? How could information be wrong?"

"And he had deleted it! I didn't know it was possible!"

"Wait! Written with reiatsu?"

"Silence!" Yamamoto's voice was heard. "Do you have anything to add, Captain Ukitake?"

"In fact, I have." After a short pause he continued. "When I woke up, I found a sealed scroll and a note beside my bed. The note was addressed to me, and if you let me, I will read it aloud." He said and looked questionably at Yamamoto. The latter nodded his head as permission. Ukitake took out both, the scroll and the note, and then he opened the note, took a deep breath and started reading it.

"_Well well… At last someone found out that I have deleted information from the library. Terrifying, don't you think. Someone knows how access the archive of the library. It must be pretty disturbing for you. What to say. Gotei Thirteen is really not what it used to be. It has gotten weaker than I remembered it to be. _

_Anyway, I wanted to put you at ease, Captain Ukitake, by telling that I am no enemy to Gotei, but an alley. And I am really sorry about my reiatsu, but there was no other way. If you didn't lose your consciousness you would have rushed to report about everything that happened to Captain Yamamoto and I wouldn't have had any time to write and give this note to you and also this scroll. _

_To tell the truth I am really glad that you were the one who found out about the deleted file. Just imagine how much pain in the ass it would be for me if it was Captain Kurotsuchi. Anyway, back to the main topic. I have a request... Please give this scroll to Genryusai. It is very important. And ask him to read it aloud during the captains meeting. Hope that he will grant my wish. _

_And about the seal on the scroll... Don't even try to open it. You can't do it. First of all because you don't know what seal it is, and the second, your zanpakuto__is not suitable. You need a fire type zanpakuto for it. Tell that to Genryusai too. Without knowing the element, you can't open the seal. _

_To show you my gratitude for helping me, I have put something in the scroll for you. It will help you with your illness… Even cure it completely if you are lucky enough. That is all I have to say. Take care. And thank you beforehand for your help… We will meet soon if I will still be alive. And to tell the truth, I certainly don't plan on dyeing"_ Ukitake finished reading and there was a silence. Then Captain Kyoraku spoke up.

"Well pretty interesting. Looks like the one writing it is a young man who is a little too confident. Speaking about the seal he had put on the scroll so highly. Don't think that is even possible." Most of the captains nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't think so," Byakuya spoke. "Considering what he had already done…"

"You are right Captain Kuchiki. Everything he wrote about the seal is true. I didn't even recognize the seal. I have never seen something like this before."

"In that case hand it to me." Yamamoto ordered. Ukitake walked up to him, gave him the scroll and went to stand in his place. When he reached his place Yamamoto opened his eyes, looked at captains. Everyone was looking at the scroll in his hand.

"Very well… Might as well go with his rules and see what seal it is." With that he looked at the scroll. But as soon as he saw the seal his eyes grew wide with shock and he nearly dropped the scroll.

"Impossible! That's impossible… This can't be it… I thought that he had died a hundred years ago..." He said more to himself then to others all the while looking at the seal.

If until this moment there were some captains who were not quite interested in everything that was taking place there, then after that everyone was eager to know what was able to shock the Captain of the First Division Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. And who the hell was the man he was talking about.

Well… After all the meeting turned out to be much more interesting than Byakuya thought it would be.

* * *

*looks at the chapter* well... here it is... feel free to criticize... I am not good at writing this kind of scenes...

To tell the truth, the main reason I wanted to post it today is that, I have an exam soon.. Exams in fact... And I know that I will not be able to write for some time... Hope I will get some free time after the 17th... If I pass the written exam that means ^_^

Anyway... Waiting for your comments on this chapter


	4. The spirit of the past

The third chapter! YAY! I am really proud of this one. The longest so far, but I just couldn't make it shorter. Gomen nasae. *bows* I really hope you will like it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ And wish me a good luck for tomorrow's exam *winks*

* * *

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter Three

There was a long silence and everyone was looking at the sealed scroll in Captain Commander's hands.

"So…" Kyoraku broke the silence. "Do you know how to break the seal?"

"I do." He said and turned to Ukitake. "Fire type there was said?" Ukitake nodded. "Very well." With that he withdrew his sword, touched the seal with it, and read a spell.

"By the name of the Queen of Soul Society, by the name the Keeper of the palace, by the name of the Real King that is waiting to be found, I give you my power and ask… Open and let me see the words that are enclosed in you." The fire erupted from the zanpakuto and as it touched the seal, it broke. Everyone was looking wide eyed. No one has heard something like that before.

"Captain Yamamoto? Do you know who had sent that scroll?"

"I can guess, but we need to read it to know for sure, because the only man who could have sent it has died hundred years ago. I have seen him die" With that he opened the scroll, took out the medicine that was mentioned in the note, and after handing it to Captain Ukitake, started reading the scroll aloud.

"_Captain Commander Yamamoto and all the captains of the Gotei Thirteen. _

_I am glad to greet you all. And find you in great health. _

_By now you might have guessed who I am, Captain Yamamoto. Anyway, let me pass to the main topic. The reason I wanted to speak to all captains._

_You know that I have deleted the information on the Key of the King. I am sorry that I had to do something like that for you to notice me. I know that it was a little too much, but there was no other way. __And I haven't lied saying that the information was wrong. _

_The Key of the King in fact can be possessed by only one way. And it is reaching the third release of your zanpakuto. The Sankai. And there can be only one person who can use that. And as someone reaches that, the one who had reached it before loses his powers. And only someone from the Royal family can reach it. Yamamoto, I know that you think that I shouldn't tell about that, but believe me. Now is the time for them to know. _

_Hard days are coming. Can't you all sense it? And not only Gotei Thirteen, but the whole Sole Society is under danger. Soon he will make a move. He has found out that Princess is alive, and will not stop until he kills her. Gotei Thirteen, as the force serving the Queen, must do everything to protect her. I am calling for your loyalty._

_Genryusai, I want to ask you to answer the questions that captains will have. But don't mention any names of those who are alive… It must be kept secret for their own safety. And don't tell much about me. This m__essage was already a very risky move for me__.__ And I will tell everything they need to know about me, you just have to explain everything to them._

_By the way, I want to tell you that I am in Seireitei now, have been here for some time. I will keep my eye on you. And Captains of Gotei Thirteen, you are allowed to pass this information to the ones you trust most lieutenants or seated officers. And pass a word to Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi._

_Promise, we will meet soon. _

_With respect and great trust._

_General Commander of Gotei Thirteen, the Keeper of the Key of the King, Prince Yuudai Michio Chiyoko Kazumi._

_P.S.: And by the way Genryusai. Everything is a command and must be obeyed with no buts. I know what am I doing, and soon I will even revile myself. Don't even try to find me. You can't, if you haven't during these years that I have been here. _

_And one more thing, be sure to protect my sister's fiancé, case he is the Rightful King and now he is their target too, though I am not sure if they have found out who he is. But if they did, they will try to use Princess's love for him to get to her. We by knowing the enemy, the noble house can't save him even if they tried. And none of the Captains must know who he is. _

_Let's hope for the best, but prepare for the worst."_

There was a long silence after the message was read. The first to break the silence was Soi Fong.

"Captain Commander. It is a real message?" Yamamoto nodded.

"It definitely is." He raised his head. "So do you have any questions?"

"I didn't know that Gotei Thirteen really had a General." stated Komamura.

"Yes. And the General is always the Prince. The last General Kyoshi Makoto died a hundred years ago, and after seeing the Royal Seal I thought that it was he who had sent the scroll, and the thought that the young prince may be the one who did it never passed my mind. He too was considered to be dead."

"But doesn't Prince have to always stay at the Royal realm?" asked Byakuya.

"No. In fact, in the Soul Society… there is a matriarchy. The Queen is the ruler and not the King. The last real King had died millenniums ago, without leaving a heir, and his sister became the Queen. The matriarchy will remain until the New King is born"

"In that case why is there only a King now?" Captain Zaraki. "That doesn't make a sense."

"Because he had murdered the Queen. And he was made a king by force." Yamamoto answered. The room went silent. He sighed and opened his eyes. "Guess I have to tell what happened back then. But first, I must explain who everything in Soul Society really works. Isn't anyone of you interested why the Queen is the leader, and the Key to the Royal realm is called the Key of the King?" Everyone looked at him, and he continued. "The King was always selected from one of the five great noble clans, because it was said that one of the noble clans will give a birth to the King. Mostly it was the leader of the clan who was selected, and the General was the one, who leaded the future King to the Royal realm, that's why it was call the Key of the….…"

"Wait a minute." Captain Kurotsuchi interrupted. "Five? But aren't there only four great noble clans in Soul Society?"

"There were five. The fifth was eliminated." Yamamoto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That is exactly what I am going to tell you. The fifth clan was the clan, from which the King was last selected, but Before he could reach the Royal realm with the General, the Captain of the Zero Division had rebelled against the Queen, and she was forced to marry him in order to keep the peace."

"So the 'king' now is the previous Captain of Zero Division?" Kyoraku asked and Yamamoto nodded. "But why had he murdered the Queen?"

"As he was not the one who was selected to marry the Queen, she couldn't have his child, and even if she had, the child could not be the heir of the throne. And so, by the help of the General, the leader of the Fifth clan and the Queen secretly met. And as a result a boy was born. The certain General. Five years after that a girl… the heir was born. And it seemed that everything will went smooth, but, when the princess was only thirteen someone had seen the noble and the Queen together, and told the 'king'. The 'king' waited for a good opportunity to kill them both, and it came." He sighed. "The opportunity was the 18th birthday of Prince Yuudai Michio. Exactly hundred years ago. That day the leaders and most honored men of all noble clans were invited to the Royal palace, some captains from Gotei Thirteen were invited too. I was also included. You may say the Soul Society Elite was there. When everyone was already drank, 'king's' personal guards entered and arrested both the Queen and the clan leader with who she had an affair. No one was armed. So the Queen ordered the General, her brother, to take guests away as fast as possible. The only ones left were Queen's sister, the Captain of Zero Division, Prince and Princess. I also stayed. The Zero Division Captain was protecting Queen's sister; I was left to protect the Princess. The Prince, who knew everything, tried to save his parents." Yamamoto took a deep breath and continued. "Though Prince was very young and had just turned eighteen, he was a good fighter, one of the best in fact. He was good at hand in combat and swordsmanship and kido. He managed to take some swords from guards and gave one to Zero Division Captain, the other to me. He himself fought with two swords. He took down many guards, but when he nearly reached his parents, the guards were ordered to attack the Princess."

"If Princess was killed, then there will be no one to claim the throne and he would rule the Soul Society freely. Is that what he wanted?" asked Byakuya.

"Exactly. If the Princess was killed, the Prince had no right to claim the throne. At that time I was blocking another attack so I couldn't block the attack was to come. Prince Yuudai Michio realized that and put himself in the line of the attack. Then something unexpected happened. I don't know how that was even possible… No one even knew that he had reached Bankai."

"At eighteen?" Kyoraku asked amazed.

"No, he had probably reached it at fifteen, or even thirteen." Yamamoto answered.

"And how can you say that?" asked Captain Unohana. Yamamoto closed his eyes for a moment then opened.

"Because he called his zanpakuto's while holding other's sword and it turned into his sword. He called his Bankai and after that he fought with his sword."

"But what was so unexpected? Sure I have never heard that it was possible to call your zanpakuto while holding other's, but that must be a part of his zanpakuto's powers." spoke Kenpachi.

"It's not his zanpakuto's power. It's one of the powers of the third release of zanpakuto. The Sankai." Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Amazing! He must be really strong. Wasn't that great?" asked Mayuri.

"That was amazing, but as I have already told you, if someone reaches Sankai, the one who had it before loses that power. That meant that we can't expect help from Seireitei. People can move from Royal Realm to Seireitei, but not the other way." The room went silent. "Reaching Sankai takes away most of your powers for uncertain limit of time. That meant that our condition was worsened. Prince Yuudai Michio knew that and used the last of his powers to send the rest of us away from the Royal Realm. Captain of Zero Division and Queen's sister were sent to the world of living. I was sent to Seireitei. But Princess was not with me." Yamamoto once more looked at the scroll. "But judging by what was written in the scroll I can only guess that the Princess was also sent at Seireitei to someone who can be trusted. But also remembering the state in which the Young Prince was left after that technique, I can say that he was forced to stay in Royal Realm and was taken prisoner for sure. Somehow he must have escaped and came back." He paused for a moment collecting his thoughts. "When I returned to Seireitei, everything was on fire. The Fifth Great Noble Clan was wiped out already. The fights continued till the next day. Then a message came from Royal Realm that the Queen was dead and so were the Princess and Prince."

"I don't understand. If that was hundred years ago then why don't we remember anything from that time. At that time most of us were captains, or highly ranked officers. So why don't we know anything!" Komamura exclaimed.

"Because in order to stop blood from flowing General Commander Kyoshi Makoto made a deal with 'king' and used all of his powers to erase everyone's memory on about that, and also about the Fifth Great Noble Clan. Not only that. He also changed all information in library. Put an illusion on whole Seireitei and Rukongai. But he didn't change my memory. He only changed the part about the Key of the King. He still hoped that Princess was alive, and that there will come the time when Gotei Thirteen must show their loyalty to the Queen and help Princess. That technique took his life; his body turned into dust and was carried away by the wind. Now the time must have come, and Gotei Thirteen will show that they are still loyal to their Princess." With that First Division Captain finished. "Do you have any questions left?" Other captains shook their heads as no.

"If that is the case, then the meeting is finished. The reports can wait. Try to fill in all lieutenants and other trusted seated officers that you have. If no one has anything to add, you are free to leave." Byakuya stepped forward.

"In fact I have. Captain Yamamoto, how can you be sure, that the letter is not a fake one?"

"The letter is real. No one else can make that seal, and also, in the letter there was information known to very little people. I particularly mean the information about Princess's fiancé. We must hope that they still haven't found out about that. Also while signing he used his whole name. That is his double name, and his mother's double name. Yuudai Michio Chiyoko Kazumi. Are you satisfied Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya nodded and took a step back standing in his place again. "No one else has anything to say?" When no sound came, Yamamoto spoke again. "In that case, you are free, and we must do what Prince… No… General Yuudai Michio has told us to do. _Let's h__ope for the best, but prepare for the worst."_

* * *

Well well... What do you think about that? *smiles* I am waiting for you opinion on this chapter. Now the real story begins ^_^ YAY!

And I want to thank who has been supporting me so far. Spunky0ne, fuzzibunniez and cole231. Thank you so much for your kind words! I just hope I will not disappoint you. *hugs you all*


	5. Nothing is what it seems to be

Hi everyone, sorry for late chapter... I had a hard week. But this chapter is longer than anything I have written so far, hope you will like it ^_^

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

After Yamamoto dismissed them, captains bowed and started leaving the meeting room.

"Captain Ukitake, please stay." Ukitake stopped and turned to Yamamoto. After everyone had left the room Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked into Ukitake's eyes.

"How long have you been communicating with Prince or Princess?" he asked. Ukitake's eyes went wide.

"Communicating with Prince or Princess? I have just found out about them like other captains!" he exclaimed. Yamamoto closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't even try. I know that you have had a contact with them before today. It will be better if you tell me since when, and who did you contact with?" Ukitake dropped his head.

"Just one question, Captain Commander Yamamoto…" He raised his head. "How did you find out? The act was perfect and there was nothing that could have point out that I have had a contact with any of them."

"How did I find out? The question is interesting. And the answer is simple. The medicine." He stated confusing Ukitake.

"Medicine?" He looked at the package in his hands. "How? I don't understand."

"It is simple. When I touched it I knew what it was. This medicine can surely cure you completely. It is not a secret that the Queen had a great knowledge on medicine. And she has been teaching her daughter. This medicine is the last part of complex healing mechanism. If someone who has not been taking the whole healing course takes this medicine will die for sure. And the fact that Prince has passed it to you means that you have been taking the whole course." Yamamoto looked at Ukitake who was speechless. "You might have thought that he had put it in here to explain why you so suddenly gotten well and that your illness is gone. But by that he also told me, that if I want to contact him, I must ask you, and that you have had a contact either with him or his sister for at least 10 years." There was a silence after that. Minutes have passed before Ukitake spoke.

"Is that so? Well… He really thinks ahead of us. I have never thought he would trick me that way." He smiled. "It's good that he know exactly what he is doing."

"Yes, it is good that the young General is clever and thinks before acting. But you have not answered the question. Who and how long?" Yamamoto said looking at Ukitake.

"It looks like I can't escape this. He really did get me tricked." Thirteenth Division Captain shook his head while smiling. Then he looked Captain Commander in the eye getting serious in a moment and spoke. "Let me answer the question by telling you my own story. As you know I am also a noble, and have been in Royal Palace that day. I can only tell you that everyone's memory about me has been changed too, in order to save me." He chuckled. "Me… The one whom his own clan looked down at because of his weak body. I remember everything. Everything that had happened that day, every little detail." He sighed and continued. "I will pass to the part where Prince has sent everyone who was with him away. You told about the Queen's sister and Zero Division's Captain, I will tell you about the Princess. She was send to the General Kyoshi Makoto. By that time he had already knew that he had lost his power and that Gotei has a new General. He also knew that if the Princess was there alone, Prince Yuudai must have been captured, so he decided to hide the princess and change everyone's memory, making it look like he was realizing his part of the deal."

"So this whole time the Princess was is Seireitei?" Yamamoto asked in surprise.

"Yes, and she was with me this whole time." Ukitake smiled.

"Jushiro… Do you know how much risk are you taking?" Yamamoto asked seriously. "I don't say that you shouldn't have done it, but keeping her in Seireitei… If ever she was found out…" He said, but was cut by Ukitake.

"She would have not been found, Genryusai Sensei. Who do you think I am? I have perfectly know the risk I have been taking, and I have done it. I don't wish to change anything." The smile was still there. "And one more thing Captain Commander… I have told you that everyone's memory about me was also changed… It will be more accurate to say the memory about my past, and who I am by birth. Just so you know." With that he bowed and started to leave. But stopped when Yamamoto spoke.

"What about Prince Yuudai Michio? You have told me about Princess but nothing about him. Why?"

"The answer is simple. Because I didn't even know he was alive. I hoped that he was, but never knew for sure, and no, I don't know where he is and haven't seen him." With that he walked out of the door, leaving Yamamoto alone with his thoughts.

"That is really complicated. Nothing is what is seemed to be anymore." He closed his eyes. "Hope you really know what you are doing young Prince…. General."

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the captains were discussing what they have learned during the meeting. The fact that everything around was an illusion once more was disturbing for everyone. They were in the middle of discussion when Captain of the Tenth Division Hitsugaya Toshiro, who has been silent during the whole meeting and discussion, spoke.

"Have you noticed that Captain Commander never mentioned the Fifth clan's name?" Everyone turned to him. "There are two possibilities. Either he doesn't know, or there is someone from the clan still alive and here in Seireitei." He told more to himself than to anyone else. "And about Princess's fiancé … How are we supposed to protect him if we don't know who he is. And not only that, we don't know anything about the Princess too."

"Well, that was expected." Byakuya spoke. "In noble families many things are kept secret to save lives. The more people know about the Royal Family and what is happening, the more problems there will be. And I personally think that the General Yuudai Michio didn't want many people to be involved. This is also to be expected of him, telling by the impression you get after hearing that letter and what Captain Commander Yamamoto has told us. And about the possibilities you were talking about, I myself think, that both are right. The memory about the clan's name and everything else must have been erased from everybody's memory, but the members of the clan. I would have done it that way." No one has expected the normally silent Captain of the Sixth Division to speak, but then again, he was also a noble and the head of the clan, and the most powerful at present, so he must understand everything that is happening better than anyone.

"Oh, Ukitake, at last! I have started to think that Yamamoto was holding you a captive." Kyoraku smiled at his old friend. Everyone turned to see Ukitake walking in their direction.

"Excuse me for making you wait," he smiled. "Captain Yamamoto was just asking me some questions regarding the scroll and so. Nothing much. Shall we get going? As I remember we were asked to tell everything that we had heard of to our lieutenants and the ones we trust the most. And also pass a word to Urahara-san and Shihoin-san."

"Yes, that's right." Unohana spoke, "should we discuss who we are going to pass this information to other than our lieutenants?"

"I was thinking about telling Rukia if you are not against it Captain Kuchiki." Ukitake said.

"No, I was thinking the same, and she was going to go to the Living World soon. I think we can send a word to Urahara-san and Shihouin-san with her." Byakuya agreed.

"I will tell Third Seat Madarame Ikkaku, and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa Yumichika." Kenpachi stated.

"It will be a right thing to do, they can help us. I will pass the information to the Ninth Division Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei," said Komamura.

"I will tell it to the Fifth Division Lieutenant Hinamori Momo."

"And I will pass it to the Third Division Lieutenant Kira Izuru, Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana finished. "I think everything is settled now and we should head to our divisions. Captain Ukitake, would you like to come to the Forth so that I can check your condition?"

"No, I am perfectly fine. I think I will just rest for some time. Thank you for your offer."

"As you wish."

With that each Captain left for their division.

* * *

Captain Ukitake was on his way to his Division and was passing a rather deserted street when someone called his name out of nowhere. When he turned he saw a figure standing in the shadows of the walls, head hang low, so his face was not clearly seen.

"Well well looks like everything has gone according to my plan, don't you think so?" The figure spoke.

"Who are you?" Ukitake asked. A chuckle was heard.

"Don't you think that the question is stupid, Jushiro _Ukitake._" The figure spoke again emphasizing the surname Ukitake. Ukitake's eyes went wide.

"Yuudai? So you are in Seireitei. How long? Why were you hiding? Why have you decided to act now? What have you been thinking befo…" The figure raised his hand stopping any more questions to come.

"First of all I am glad that you still address me so informally." A smile was heard in the voice. "I have changed my looks and have been going under a false name for more than fifty years, till that I was kept as a prisoner, but managed to escape with the help of one of my guards who turned out to be from my father's clan. He helped me make it look like I have died, and is still helping me by giving me information on what is going on in the Royal realm. And after I got the information, that the _'king'_ started acting, I acted too." He pushed off of the wall. "As for how long I have been in Seireitei, you can tell by knowing under what face and name I have been going." With that he completely stepped out of the shadows and raised his head. Ukitake's eyes went impossibly wide.

"You? But… You were acting so different from your true self… I would never think that it was you… And your zanpakuto! It's not the one you had. How is that even possible?"

"Well, that is the main reason. This mask that I am wearing is my opposite in many aspects. Isn't it logical?" Yuudai stated with a flick of his hair. "And besides, if you pay closer attention to the name…"

"You have taken your fathers surname…" Ukitake said and Yuudai nodded smiling. "I thought that it was strange, but never even though that it could be you."

"You should have. Because if you were to look at my name carefully, then you will notice that it is my real name, only shortened."

"And how is it shortened? Wait a minute…. So you …"

"Yes I did. And please, don't tell anyone."

"Never even thought of doing that." Ukitake answered smiling. "What about zanpakuto?"

"It is usually kept secret, but the General always has two zanpakuto. The one is always hidden. I took an advantage of the fact that no one knew about my second zanpakuto." He said while caressing his swords hilt.

"I didn't even know it was possible."

"As you see it is." After a moment of silence he spoke again with concern clearly seen in his voice. "How is Yumi? My sister Yumi Megumi. I haven't seen her for ages. Is she doing fine? Does she remember… me?"

"Are you silly or something? Or course she does! She is very worried about you. Don't worry, she is doing just fine." Yuudai smiled.

"Thank you." With that he started to leave.

"Wait, have you planned what are you going to do? Do you have a plan?" Yuudai stopped and looked up in the sky.

"Well… If you mention that..." He turned around and finished laughing. "Of course not? Do I even need one?" Ukitake now wanted nothing more than to smack his head on the wall.

"Stop making jokes of everything! You are not a child anymore." The laughter ceased.

"I know… Sorry…" He looked at the sky again. "I really need to go... Thank you for everything… uncle." With that he vanished. Ukitake chuckled.

"Never thought you will call me that again, Yuu-kun." After that he continued his way to the Division.

* * *

The doors of the captain's office in the Sixth Division opened and Captain Kuchiki entered.

"Captain! What took you so long!" His lieutenant was as noisy as ever. "Weren't you supposed to only give your reports?" Byakuya sighed. His lieutenant will never change, not that he minded that by now.

"Something unexpected happened."

"Oh… that is so…" Renji went silent waiting when he will be asked to get back to work.

"Renji."

"Yes Captain."

"I must tell you what happened, it is very important." He said. Renji was shocked. Byakuya set by his desk and gestured Renji to take the seat in front of the desk and started telling what has happened. After half an hour he was done and was amused by the look of shock and disbelief on his lieutenant's face. After several minutes the latter snapped out of that.

"Wow… That was something, like reading some great story. Is that for real?"

"It is, and I think that some recent events were not coincidences…"

"What events?" Abarai asked curious.

"You don't need to know that, now get back to work." Renji looked quite disappointed when going to sit by his desk, but he didn't care. Byakuya sat there replaying the whole day in his mind. There was one thing that he didn't quite understand, but thought that it was connected to the meeting. The petals in his room. The chances may be slim, but there were. He started working, but soon enough Abarai broke silence.

"What did you say was the Prince's name? Or should I say Generals?"

"Yuudai Michio Chiyoko Kazumi." Byakuya answered not looking up from his paperwork.

"Well you know if you shorten his name in a particular way, then Yuudai Michio Chiyoko Kazumi will turn into…" A loud bang interrupted him. Looking up Byakuya and Renji saw a guy standing in the doorframe with broken cups and spilled tea by his feet. When he noticed what had happened he dropped to his knees collecting the broken pieces.

"Excuse me Captain, I didn't mean to break anything, it was by chance, I suddenly hit my foot and the next thing I knew is that your tea is on the floor…" He began.

"There is no need to worry Hideaki-kun. It was just a couple of cups. No big deal." Byakuya said shocking his lieutenant.

"Thank you Captain! I will clean this in a moment," with that he ran out of the office with broken pieces in his hands.

"What were you going to say, Renji?" Byakuya asked turning to Renji.

"Well, I was going to say, that… that… that…. I don't remember what I was going to say." He laughed nervously. Byakuya sighed.

"If you don't remember, it means that it was not something important. Now get back to work." Soon Hideaki came with a cloth and cleaned the floor, after he finished he brought a new tea for Byakuya and Renji. While giving Byakuya the cup he spoke.

"Captain, can I ask who is Yuudai Michio Chiyoko Kazumi?" Renji looked up from his work.

"He is the General of Gotei Thirteen, and also the Prince of the Soul Society."

"Oh, ok. Thank you." He bowed. "If you need something I will be nearby." After that he left the room. Renji was staring at leaving Hideaki and Byakuya with disbelief. Captain had told him, that the information was strongly confidential, and now he was telling that information to an unseated officer! That could not be happening. Byakuya noticed that Renji was staring.

"What is it Abarai?" Renji came over his shock.

"Captain, didn't you just tell me, that the information was confidential, and just now you have told it to unseated officer. Why?"

"Maybe because I trust him more than anyone. He has been in the Division for more than fifty years."

"Fifty years! But he doesn't even have a zanpakuto." Renji exclaimed.

"That is true, but he could have had a higher position if he wanted. He is very good at hand in hand combat. I have suggested him a higher position for several times, but he had declined all my offers. What to say, Hideaki Ukitake is a strange guy." He finished. "Now, I am warning you for the last time. Get back to work."

* * *

Yumichika was walking around the Seireitei when he heard Ikkaku calling him.

"Yo, Yumichika, Captain is calling both of us. He says that he has something really important to discuss with us." Yumichika sighed.

"Oh that can't be that important."

"I think it is, Captain was very serious." Yumichika looked at Ikkaku attentively and after seeing that he was not joking spoke.

"Ok, let's go." And they left for their Division.

* * *

The rest of the working day passed without any surprises for Byakuya. He finished the work in his office and returned to his manor. After a dinner and a small walk he went to his room, and found out, there were petals there once more. The same ones. He closed his eyes and sighed thinking how this could be related to the meeting, the scroll, and the seal. Soon he gave up, and went to bed.

* * *

Well, here is it. What do you think of this one? Good? bad?

I wanted to make some things clear with the names I have chosen for my characters.

First of all, the previous **General Kiyoshi Makoto. **_**Kiyoshi **_comes from the word _kiyoi_, which means pure, to purify, thought it will go well with him being a shinigami. Thus the name means pure. And _**Makoto**_, which means sincerity, truth. Well, for me he is all fluffy and cute. ^_^

Now the **Prince Yuudai Michio Chiyoko Kazumi**. As it was said in the previous chapter, his whole name is a combination of his and his mother's double names, as the royal family doesn't have a surname ^_^. _**Yuudai **_comes from _Yuu_ - male, masculine, the hero, the excellence and _dai _- large, big. The name means grandeur, splendor, and great hero. _**Michio **_means the one with the strength of three tousand. _**Ciyoko **_comes from _chi_- one thousand, _yo _- the change, the age, the generation and _ko _- child. The name means the child of one thousand generations. And **_Kazumi _**comes form _kazu _- the harmony, the peace and _mi_ - the beauty, beautiful. The name means harmony and beauty.

The last but not the least is the **Princess Yumi Megumi**. Her name **_Yumi _**comes from _yu _- the cause, the reason and _mi _- the beauty, beautiful. _Yumi _written with different Kanji is also a female name and means 'like the bow(the weapon)'. And _**Megumi **_means the blessing, the kindness.

Oh! I have forgotten. **_Hideaki _**from _hide _- excellent and _aki -_ bright. Means excellent and bright. ^_^

* * *

Well here you go. I decided to put it here, so you would understand the characters by their names. It took me a very long time to find a suiting name, it was especially hard with Yuudai. The name Hideaki was chosen because it is the name of one of my favorite singer/actors Hideaki Takizawa. ^_^ love him! That is the only name I have chosen without much thought.

* * *

Oh I think I have been speaking too much. Well, that's all I had to say ^_^ Thank you all for you help! Love you all, _Ame_.


	6. Cherry Blossoms and the Moon

The Fifth Chapter is up ^_^ YAY! Hope you will like it. Oh, and the story begins with Byakuya's dream.

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_Byakuya was walking beside his grandfather Kuchiki Ginrei in the gardens of Kuchiki manor. It was the beginning of April, and Sakura trees were at bloom. The sun was shining brightly in the blue velvet sky; its rays were playing on the waters of the pond painting various images that were replacing one another before you even can admire them. The wind was inviting Sakura blossoms to dance with him, picking them of the trees spinning them around, raising up in the air as if wanting to give them to the clouds floating in the sky, then suddenly pulling them down and spinning with them once again. Their graceful dance continues until the wind gently lays them down on the ground or on the crystal surface of the water and goes to pick new blossoms to dance with. Byakuya raised his hand and a single blossom landed on his palm. He caressed it with his finger then looked at his grandfather smiling. _

_He really love this season, and treasured the walks with his grandfather. He always told him many stories during their walks, taught him different things he didn't know. But today's walk was special. Grandfather had told him, that soon a soon they will be accompanied by a very special guest from Gotei Thirteen. Sure Byakuya have met with captains before… Manly with Shihouin Yoruichi of Second Division who always was teasing him, but it felt like today it won't be any other captain. He was watching for any movement in the manner, to know exactly when the guest would arrive. And he didn't have to wait for long. Soon enough he saw one of the servants leading a man and a boy older than him to where he was standing with his grandfather._

"_I expected you to arrive sooner, General Kiyoshi Makoto." Ginrei spoke. The man who has been called Kiyoshi Makoto laughed lightly._

"_You can tell that there were some unexpected issues that just couldn't wait to be taken care of."_

_Byakuya took a moment observing the man's appearance. He was a tall man with shoulder length straight brown hair, short bangs that were falling into his kind eyes, he was wearing the standard Shihakusho and a haori, but the haori didn't have any number on it. Instead there was a symbol. A circle in the middle of his back and half circles on each side of it, more wile crescent moons not half circles facing opposite ways. And there were two zanpakuto's attached to his hip. Byakuya watched the man as he talked to his grandfather. Then all of a sudden he turned to him._

"_You must be Byakuya, right?" Byakuya could only nod shocked that the man knew him. "My, my, you have really grown! Last time I have seen you, you were so little. Well, I don't think you even remember me." The man smiled kindly. "How old are you already? Ten?" Again, Byakuya only nodded. "Ginrei, your grandson is a pretty shy boy." Kiyoshi said once again turning his attention back to Ginrei. _

"_He is not always like this, usually he is livelier." He looked at Byakuya, but soon his attention shifted to the boy standing behind Kiyoshi. "And this must be the Young Prince?" The boy straightened and nodded his head. _

"_Yes, my name is Yuudai Michio. I am glad to meet you Kuchiki-dono." The boy had long black hair with a tint of deep purple in them held up in a high ponytail with bangs framing his face. His eyes were azure blue, like the sky, and looked as deep as the sky too. He had fair skin, fine features… Everything about was speaking of him being a noble, and a Prince._

"_Nice to meet you too Yuudai Michio-dono." Ginrei smiled turning to Kiyoshi. "And your nephew is too serious for fifteen years old." Kiyoshi smiled to himself._

"_At least someone agrees with me." Then he got serious all of a sudden. "Anyway, the reason I have come here to meet you is not so we can discuss the young ones. There are much more important things we must discuss in private, if you don't mind."_

"_That is perfectly fine with me; I was waiting for you to get to the main topic. Please come this way." Ginrei answered and started to walk with Kiyoshi to the house. Just before entering the building he stopped and turned to Byakuya. "Stay with Prince Yuudai Michio Byakuya. I will be back soon." With that he left. Byakuya looked at the Prince and didn't know what to say. The silence was very uncomfortable, but he really didn't know how to break it. It turned out that he didn't need to do that, because the Prince did it._

"_Well, it looks like we will be forced to stay here for some time. This kind of discussions usually take several hours you know." He smiled turning to Byakuya. "Don't you think so?"_

"_Yes, Yuudai Michio-dono." He replied. The Prince frowned and Byakuya was already regretting ever opening his mouth. _

"_Can I ask you something?" Byakuya nodded not wanting to say something stupid again. "Don't refer to me that way when we are alone. It really irritates me. Call me Yuudai. Or Yuu… Whatever feels more comfortable for you." He said smiling. Byakuya stared at him. Has he misheard or did the Prince really ask him to speak with him without any honorifics. The prince smiled widened. "You know Byakuya-kun, I can read people's minds." Byakuya's eyes went wide and Yuudai chuckled. "You really are a funny guy." He said while ruffling Byakuya's hair. "Just don't tell anyone about that. That will be our little secret. Ok?" Byakuya nodded once more and Yuudai sighed. "This is going to be really hard, but hope we will soon become friends, and you won't feel awkward around me anymore."_

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki opened his eyes and found himself lying in his room looking at the ceiling. He put hand on his forehead closing eyes once more. He was almost sure, that these dreams where not just dreams, but memories that came to him through the dreams… That guy… Yuudai Michio… Is he the Prince? The General? Does that dream mean that he knows him… and that they were friends before he had lost his memory, or rather all his memories that had anything to do with the royal family were stolen from him. He wanted to know. Now that he had been finding pieces of his memories, he saw how much he had lost, how much was taken away from him. He had never had a friend in his life, and yet in this dream, no, memory it turned out that he was friends with the Prince… What else have they taken away from him by stealing his memories?

He turned around and look out of the window. The moon was still full… He smiles to himself. It is strange how much he liked the full moon; it reminded him of her… He stopped. Her? Who is he talking about? He didn't know… Maybe… just maybe he was talking about that girl from the past he couldn't remember but it turns out, that subconsciously he remembers her, even that she is the reason he liked the full moon… He sighed and decided to go back to sleep, not knowing that the same amethyst eyes were watching him.

* * *

"You do know that it is risky for you to be here. If someone sees you, you will get in trouble." Amethyst eyes widened in surprise turning to the source of the voice to find an armor clad samurai with a mask leaning on the tree beside her.

"Long time no see, Senbonzakura. How long did you know I was here?" She whispered in a melodic voice looking calmly at the warrior. "And why have you materialized? I am sure Byakuya doesn't even know that you can do that by borrowing some of his reiatsu."

"The question is not how long I knew you were here, but why haven't you noticed my presence before I spoke." She sighed closing her eyes.

"Because your reiatsu and Byakuya's reiatsu are the same, and I was concentrated on him. Hope this answer satisfies you, Senbonzakura." She opened her eyes and looked at Byakuya again. Silence settled between them, as they were both looking at the peacefully sleeping Captain.

"You should sleep too, Yumi Megumi-sama." Senbonzakura spoke.

"Senbonzakura, you know that I don't like when you speak to me in that manner. Call me Yumi. If you can't do that, then at least don't call me by my double name." She smiled at him. At that moment Senbonzakura thanked heavens that he was wearing a mask, because it concealed his blush. He had forgotten how beautiful her smile was. And not only. Everything about her was beautiful, though right now he didn't see how she really looked like, he was sure, that during this century she has grown into a young attractive woman, that every man in Soul Society will kill just to be in the same room with her. "And don't worry, I will soon return home soon, uncle is probably worried."

"Yeah… he should be." There was a silence once more. This time it was Yumi who broke the silence.

"Senbonzakura?" Said zanpakuto turned to her.

"Yes, Lady Yumi?" She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before speaking.

"You have not told anything to Byakuya, have you?" She looked at him carefully searching for any signs of lie.

"No, I have not." He said after short silence and she smiled.

"That is a good thing. I don't want him to feel chained by obligation once more. I know that he will find out the truth eventually, but I want him to be free for as long as possible. By just looking at him I can tell that he still loves Hisana…" For a moment the pain flicked through her eyes, but it was enough for Senbonzakura to notice that.

"You really love him, don't you? And it still hurts you to think that he loves Hisana." She looked at him not hiding the sadness.

"It is true… It hurts, and if was my choice, he would have never remembered who I am." Senbonzakura looked at her. He couldn't believe that a girl like her, the Princess of the Soul Society, the future Queen was not sure that the feelings his Master had held for her when they were kids were still present. He knew it better than anyone that he loved her, loved her more than anything, and that Hisana was there only to feel the void in his heart after losing his memories, but still couldn't do it. They were too different… Though his Master didn't know any of that. He had to do something, or these two will kill their love before it even has a chance to bloom. And if you kill your love, you will never find another. This was their only chance…

"You really think it will be for the better?" He spoke. "The time he has been with Hisana has only brought him pain and suffering. She had never loved him, and he tried to give her everything he had. Look at him. Can't you see it? He is dead right now. And you are the only one who can bring him back to life. Are you going to leave him like that? You haven't seen his inner world. Everywhere there it is written death. Everything is dead, and I remember how it used to be when you two were together. I have never seen his inner world like that ever since the day parted. And can you even imagine how much it hurts me to hear him thinking of ending his as he often calls it 'miserable life'. I have been watching him literally killing himself for so long… I thank Hisana-san for making him find her sister and personally take care of her. It was enough to keep him existing, but not enough for living. And now you say that you are completely alright with him being in this state? I know you are not! Then why? Why are you afraid that he will find out who you are? That you were supposed to marry after you turned eighteen… that he was to become your husband? Why are you afraid of him remembering that he fell in love with you the moment he saw you, that he wanted nothing more than to see you smile, because it made him stronger, that even back then you have become his reason to live… And you were taken away from him…. I don't understand you… Do you hate him for being with Hisana? Do you really…"

"Senbonzakura…" She cut him off. "I do not hate him, I completely understand him… But…" She raised her head and zanpakuto could see that there were tears in her eyes. "But I am afraid that he will hate me, for leaving him alone when I should have been with him… His parents have died that day you know? Because of me… I was the reason he lost his parents. They tried to save me… But even after seeing his parents die he was trying to protect me…" A lonely tear roll down her cheek. "Deep inside I know that he will never hate me… but I want to protect him, the way he protected me… That is why I have even sealed my zanpakuto inside of you, so I won't be able to use it, because he will remember everything and it will be harder for me. I am afraid, that if they find out that he was my fiancé, they will try to kill him, just to get to me. Do you understand that I don't want him to die because of me… I know everyone says that I must be protected no matter what, but I don't want to be protected by such a high cost…. I don't want it… I don't…" Senbonzakura took a step forward and hugged her. Yumi was startled by his move…

"Lady Yumi… Princess… Don't you think that it will be better if you were together? I am sure that together you can do anything." He smiled under his mask, and she could hear that in his voice. "You complete each other… Together you are whole, and only being whole you can overcome all hardships that are waiting for you on your path of life. You are stronger than they are, you should know that. You are stronger than anyone when you are together…" Yumi looked at the masked warrior and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Senbonzakura… Thank you…" She whispered.

"There is no need to thank me, Lady Yumi." She smiled and then took a deep breath.

"I think I should leave already… uncle must be really worried by now." With that she turned to leave. "And one more time. Thank you, Senbonzakura." After that she vanished from his sight.

* * *

Senbonzakura stood there looking at the place Princess has been standing just now and let out a sigh talking to himself.

"But you are right… It would be problematic if Master were to remember all at once. Hope you will forgive me for acting on my own will." He put his hand on his chest, exactly where the seal was and poured reiatsu into it. Soon a figure started to form in front of him. When it formed completely he took his hand off the seal and looked at the figure. It was a girl in white dress pulling at her feet with long sleeves reaching the ground. She had midnight black hair that wear freely cascading on her back and reaching just below her waist. The girl opened her silver eyes looking at him.

"You should not materialize me so often Senbonzakura… It weakens the seal." Senbonzakura let out a deep breath before speaking.

"I know that, Mangetsu no Megami, but you also know that it is the only way." Megami smiled at him.

"I know." She looked to the window watching the sleeping Byakuya. "You want me to use Banaki once more and leave traces of Lady Yumi's reiatsu, so that Master Byakuya will start remembering some things." She sighed. "There is no need to tell me that again. I can use Bankai one more time." With that she took out her sword. "Bankai: Subarashii Mangetsu no Megami" As soon as the command left her lips the sword fell into pieces forming little white petals that were carried by the wind to Byakuya's room. She put the sword back into its place.

"Thank you, Mangetsu no Megumi."

"There is no need to thank me, Senbonzakura, we both want the same thing, and it is only logical for us to help each other." She turned to him smiling. He smiled in return.

"Yeah. That is a good thing to have an ally." He looked at his Master, thinking of what he was doing. Mangetsu no Megumi was looking at him with gentle eyes.

"Senbonzakura." She took a step in his direction as he turned to her.

"Yes?" She reached her hands and slowly took off his mask revealing his beautiful face. She looked into his sapphire eyes and smiled.

"I was thinking, that we can use these five minutes I can star materialized ourselves." Senbonzakura smiled at her taking off glove from the right hand and caressing her cheek.

"I think you are right." With that he leaned down and captured her lips with his. After few moments he pulled away. "I bet they don't know that we are doing this for us too." He said smiling. She smiled in return.

"They don't even know that zanpakutos can fall in love, especially when their owners are in love…" She wrapped her hand around Senbonzakura's neck and kissed him one more time while he wrapped his hands around her waist. But their time was up too soon and she fell apart in his arms only leaving light traces of reiatsu on his lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was always near him these hundred years, but he could not touch her. And now when he was able to kiss her he longed for more, but knew that he can do nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at the full moon before putting the mask back on. What to say, he fell in love with the Goddess of the Full Moon… And with that he returned to the sword.

* * *

*lets out a breath* at last... I though I would never finish this chapter.. one of the hardest to make... *sighs*

Anyway, I hope you liked it. *smiles* will be waiting for reviews!

* * *

And I thought it will be better to tell some thing about Yumi's zanpakuto.

Shikai - Mangetsu no Megami, which means the Goddess of the Full Moon. *smiles* The command is Kagayaku! Which is translated as Shine! (pretty expected ne?)

Bankai - Subarashii Mangetsu no Megami, the translation is the Goddess of the Excellent Full Moon...

* * *

Well, that's all. To find more about the zanpakuto and its powers, you must read next chapters. Bye bye! Hope to see you soon! I have one last written exam left (this year I mean). And I hope I will be able to update before the New Year comes, but in case I am not, I wish you all HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope the coming year will bring you only happiness and luck. Love you all. ~ _Ame_


	7. Just fun, or is there something more?

Phew.. I have managed ^_^ I really wanted to update my story till next year, and here we are! The sixth chapter. Have fun while reading my dears. *loves you all*

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

The sun rose behind the mountain letting its rays to wander around Seireitei and Rukongai. Some of the rays were trying to get to the ground through the thick leaves to play there, some were already playing on the surface of the lake, warming the water. Others were walking around the streets greeting night patrol whose shift was over, and they were going to have a rest. A couple of naughty rays that were playing in the barracks of the Eleventh Division managed to get inside through the little crack and dance on the face of the Fifth Seat Officer, caressing it, asking to wake up. Violet eyes opened slowly and looked around the room trying to understand where he was. Oh yes… The Eleventh Division barracks. Yumichika Ayasegawa sighed before looking at the clock. It was seven o'clock, and at eight he must be at the training grounds with Ikkaku training the newcomers, and the fact that he hadn't slept at all didn't help for sure. He sighed again closing his eyes deciding to lay in the bed a little more before the day began. Footsteps were heard in the corridor, and as they got closer to his room, he understood, that he would have to get up sooner than he planned.

"Yumichika!" The door swung open reveling the Third Seat Officer Madarame Ikkaku. "What are you…." A pillow flew on his face stopping him from whatever he was going to say. He angrily dropped the pillow on the floor and looked at Yumichika, who now was lying on his side facing away from the door. The blanket covered his whole body so the head was the only thing left uncovered. Ikkaku stopped at his tracks looking at his long time best friend closely. Soon he sighed.

"You really should go to the Forth Division. Captain Unohana will be able to help you, you know." He saw Yumichika tense. "You haven't slept whole night again, didn't you?"

"They cannot help me. I have told you that thousands of times already." He answered quietly.

"But this has been getting worse and worse! You can't keep on doing this to yourself, you should at least talk to the doctor, you must…"

"I said I am fine!" Yumichika shouted. "I am fine…" He said calmer this time. "There is no need to worry."

"But Yumichika, you are my friend, and it is only natural for me to worry..." He looked at Yumichika, who turned and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Ikkaku, I am fine. I will be better, and back to my usual self in no time." He spoke. "I will be at the training ground after an hour, if that is why you have come to wake me." Ikkaku nodded.

"Well, in that case, I will leave. Ok?" He turned around to leave, but stopped at the door looking at Yumichika once more. "Take care." Ikkaku whispered and with that he left. Yumichika let out the breath he was holding and relaxed. After ten minutes he decided to take a quick shower and head to the training grounds.

* * *

When the training was over, Yumichika and Ikkaku went to report to the Captain. After they finished, and wanted to leave, Kenpachi spoke.

"Yumichika, Ikkaku, I would like to deliver these papers to the Sixth and Seventh Division Captains, before starting doing your paper work." They took the papers and left.

During the walk they decided, that Ikkaku would deliver the one to the Seventh, as he was pretty close with Seventh Division lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba. They were still talking when someone bumped into Yumichika, causing them both to fall on the ground with that someone lying on him. Yumichika closed his eyes annoyed with whoever that was. And the fact that Ikkaku was laughing his head off instead of helping made everything worse. The one who had fallen on top of him likely for himself came to his scenes soon enough and got up apologizing.

"I am so sorry Ayasegawa-san, I was not looking where I was going, I just was thinking of something and didn't notice you…. I don't mean that it is hard to notice you, in fact everyone knows you, and you are easy to notice everywhere, the problem is me, and I was to deliver this thing to your Captain and…. I... well… mmm… oh… I don't know what I am saying anymore." Yumichika was now sitting and looking amused at the guy who was by now red as tomato. "Gomenasai…."

"Oh, there is no need to worry. It was pretty interesting to meet you." Yumichika smiled. It had been long since he was this amused.

"Really, Ayasegawa-san?" the guy asked with hope clearly seen in his voice.

"Of course." The guy nodded.

"Thank you. Now I have to run…" With that he took off and Yumichika started laughing with Ikkaku. When he calmed down a bit, he turned to Ikkaku.

"You know who was that guy?"

"What?" Ikkaku asked trying to calm a little. "Oh, that guy. He is from the Sixth Division, Hideaki Ukitake. Funny guy. He is always nice to have around. And they say, that he is Captain Kuchiki's favorite." He finished grinning. Yumichika grinned too.

"You think there is something more?"

"Who knows? He has been in the Sixth Division longer than anyone. In fact he was there even before we came to Seireitei. But he is not even a seated officer. They say that he always refused to get a higher rank, and nobody knows why. Strange guy." He said looking at the direction Hideaki had run.

"Hey, Ikkaku look at this!" Yumichika said picking up some papers. "These are for our Division. Think that Hideaki guy had dropped them." He said smirking. "I think I will keep them until he remembers." Ikkaku grinned.

"You are a devil you know?" Ikkaku stated.

"Me? Devil? How can someone so beautiful be a devil? I am just teaching that guy a lesson. Ukitake you said?"

"Yeah. Captain Ukitake's nephew if I am not mistaken."

"Hm… He is nothing like his uncle. Oh well. Hope he will notice this before he gets to our Captain's office." With that they continued their way.

* * *

"Stupid peacock. He could have at least looked where he was going when turning the corner, and not chatting to that bald guy he is always with. I wonder if they are a couple." Hideaki was running to the Eleventh Division. "And why did I have to be the one apologizing? Oh yeah, because he is a Fifth Seat, and I am not even a seated officer." He sighed. "At least I got away easily and the papers and with me…" He stopped on his tracks looking at his bare hands. "Oh shit! Must have dropped them while falling on that guy. Need to get back and collect them, or Captain will be mad at me." With that he run back to where the accident took place. Hideaki searched everywhere, and couldn't find it.

"Oh man, what should I do…" He sighed. "I guess I need to report to Captain, that I have lost all paperwork thanks to a peacock with something orange around his neck." And with that he ran back to the Sixth Division barracks heading straight to Captain's office. As soon as he reached the office door, he knocked. After hearing the permission to enter he opened the door.

"Captain, I wanted to tell you that…" Hideaki began but trailed off as soon as he saw who was standing by the Captain's desk with something in his hands that looked pretty much like to papers that he had lost… Wait a minute! That were those papers! "YOU!" He yelled not even managing to stop himself, and got even angrier seeing the smirk growing on Yumichika's lips. "Give me back those papers now!"

Byakuya was staring at the pair shocked. He had never seen Hideaki yell at someone, especially if that someone was a seated officer… Well he knew that Hideaki didn't like people like Ayasegawa, but he doubted that it was the problem. He looked at the papers Yumichika was holding more carefully and saw that those were the ones Hideaki was supposed to deliver to Eleventh Division. He smirked looking at the two arguing and insulting one another, and have completely forgotten him. Well, that was an interesting experience seeing Hideaki so mad, and, even if it was bad, he wanted to tease him some more. Hope that Yumichika will play along.

"That's enough you too." He spoke with threatening notes in his voice. Both Hideaki and Yumichika winced at his tone and stopped none the less. Then Byakuya turned to Hideaki. "Hideaki, relax. Fifth Seat Ayasegawa-san has found the papers you have dropped by accident, and had suggested his help in delivering them. I think you need a rest. By a look at you I can tell that you haven't slept well this night." Both were staring at him in shock, but soon a smirk started to play on Yumichika's lips.

"Captain Kuchiki is right, Hideaki-kun." Yumichika paused for a moment to see the reaction to the name and was not disappointed when said guy glared at him. "I really wanted to help, and as I saw, that your face was red, I thought that you might have a fever, and decided to come to your division, to talk with your Captain and offer my help." He said smiling.

"And I have agreed that you need a rest Hideaki. So feel free to do anything you want. Go have a nice cup of tea and so." Said Byakuya turning his attention back to the papers on his desk.

"Listen to your Captain Hideaki-kun, he really knows what is better for you." Yumichika said with a charming smile.

"Fine!" With that Hideaki slammed the door and left curing under his breath. As soon as his footsteps were not heard anymore both man started laughing.

"Poor Hideaki. I don't even remember when was the last time we had a such a good time Bya-kun." Yumichika said laughing.

"Oh, I remember Yuu-kun, it was when we were teasing Yumi. She was so mad that died your hair blue, and mine pink." Byakuya answer laughing too.

"Yeah… I remember that one. Ginrei-san was really mad at us!" Yumichika said turning to Byakuya and suddenly realized something. His eyes widen in horror. Byakuya's eyes were just as wide. They were staring at each other for some time, none of them uttering a word, even scared to breath. Yumichika was the first to break the silence.

"I will deliver these papers to my division as was said earlier. Excuse me." With that he bowed and left the room. Byakuya was still staring at the place where Yumichika once stood. Bya-kun? Yuu-kun? Since when were they so close? They didn't even talk, only because of business. And yet everything felt so familiar. He sighed. And he certainly doesn't remember himself having pink hair. Or who was that Yumi he had mentioned earlier. And why Yumichika talked in such casual manner about his grandfather? Strange. He really should investigate that.

Meanwhile Yumichika was running through the streets of Seireitei. He couldn't believe what has just happened. It was just like hundred years ago… as if it was just yesterday. And Byakuya remembered that time. He chuckled at the memory. Well at least by the look on Byakuya's face he could tell, that Kuchiki didn't understand what he had said. That was a relief, but he for sure will have a lot of questions that need an answer, and he would not be surprised if Byakuya was to ask him about that. But till that time, he needn't think about this stuff. Better deliver these papers and get to work. He nodded to himself deciding.

With that decision he flash stepped to the barracks of the Eleventh Division sure that everything will get much more interesting from now on.

* * *

*giggles* hope you had just as much fun reading it, as I had writing it. This is my New Year present to all of you *hugs everyone really really really tight* LOVE YOU ALL! Without you I would not be able to write at all, I am very grateful and hope, that we will meet soon in Next Year.

Happy New Year everyone. I wish you Health in the coming year, because that is the most important thing in life, Patience, to overcome any difficulties that will be there, and Luck, because you can never be too lucky!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	8. The Beginning

Ok, I am really really really sorry for the very very very late update. I just had some problems, and plus my laptop has died T_T, so I couldn't type it, and was stuck too writing in my notebook. *shows notebook with a bunny on it* this is where I have began writing this story *smiles* that was random ^^"

Anyway, I have just finished my English exam, and I am really happy right now… (the happiness didn't last even for half hour T_T)

Back on the main topic. I really hope you like it ^_^ And sorry for mistakes.. I haven't slept whole night ^_^ and will not be sleeping anytime soon

* * *

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting in his office, reading through some reports when a hell butterfly flew into the room and told him, that a captain meeting is going to be held in the evening. He sighed. He really didn't want to go to the meeting. He had more important things to do after all. He'd rather finish all the paperwork as soon as possible and think about things he was really troubled with. Everything seemed just not right. The whole thing with the Royal Family, his dreams, and those petals he had found near his window again this morning. And the most disturbing part was that he thought, even was sure that there was some kind of connection between all of this. And the conversation with Yumichika Ayasegawa this afternoon. They talked as if they knew each other for years, as if they were very close like best friends… or even brothers. How was that even possible? It might be possible only if… But that was not possible, was it? Yumichika Ayasegawa was only the Fifth Seat Officer of the Eleventh Division. There is no way he could be the Prince of the Soul Society. He was not that strong. And considering what Captain Yamamoto has told, Prince was very strong… Reaching Bankai at such a young age… and Sankai too… It was not possible Ayasegawa was that strong!

But on the second thought… if his dreams were not dreams at all, but memories, and if he was really friends with the Prince… if Prince really asked him to refer to him without any honorifics, in that case, it will be only logical, if he and Yuudai Michio were to have short names for each other. In his dream Prince has suggested the name Yuu... and he had spoke to Ayasegawa as Yuu-kun, after he himself was called Bya-kun. Byakuya sighed. That was crazy, but seemed to be right, and if you think more carefully of Ayasegawa's name, then, it could be opened as Yuudai Michio Chiyoko Kazumi. But in that case where does the family name come from? And why doesn't he look like Yuudai Michio in his dreams. The features, the color of the eyes were different. So does it mean that Ayasegawa and Yuu-kun are not the same person? Byakuya could not say for sure. The only thing he knew was that the truth will be reviled soon. Hopefully.

Byakuya glanced at the clock and found out, that it was almost the meeting time, and he must leave now, if he doesn't want to be late, and Byakuya Kuchiki was never late. So he put down the papers he had been holding the whole time and left the office flesh stepping to the First Division.

While on his way he suddenly felt that someone was following him and to make sure he was not imagining things changed the direction. The follower changed it too. After flash stepping through Seireitei for some time Byakuya stopped. When he turned around he found that there was a shinigami standing right in front of him. He wore black hakama pants with red belt, his top was black, tight fitting and sleeveless, there wear black gloves which were reaching his biceps and metal protectors on his forearms, the zanpakuto was placed on his back. The man had auburn hair and brown eyes.

Byakuya was sure, that the man was not from Gotei Thirteen, because there was no shinigami in Gotei, who will wear that kind of uniform. Sure some shinigami changed their uniform a little bit, but this was something completely different.

"Who are you?" Byakuya spoke. "I have never seen you here before. Name yourself." But the man just smirked and took a step forward releasing his reiatsu.

* * *

Hideaki, as advised by his Captain, was taking a break lying on a couch in the Sixth Division and glaring at the ceiling. He was still angry with Yumichika, and, as unbelievable as it could be, with Captain Kuchiki too. He just couldn't understand why Captain did it. It was clear from Yumichika's reaction that Byakuya Kuchiki was bluffing. And the smirk on his face was telling the same thing. Hideaki sighed. But there were positive sides of it too. To think of that he doesn't even remember the last time he had seen something resembling a smile grace Byakuya's lips. Even if the price were his nerves. He was happy when his Captain was happy, even if he was playing with him. And to think of that, it was the first time in more than half century! He sighed again. He really should find a way to pay back the dept to that Ayasegawa. After glancing at the ceiling for some more time, he decided to take a nap. Captain Kuchiki has already left for the captains' meeting and he was not needed for sure. Not after the meeting was finished, and considering some facts, the meeting will not end soon. Hideaki smiled to himself. A nap would be great. Captain was right, he really needed a sleep badly. He closed his eyes concentrating on his Captain's reiatsu slowly drifting to sleep. But that was not meant to be. A few seconds have passed after he had closed his eyes, when he felt a sudden wave of strong reiatsu near Kuchiki… and the reiatsu was familiar... so similar to one of the reiatsu he had felt during the…

"Shit, Byakuya!" He shot up and sprinted to where he felt Byakuya's reiatsu more worried than ever. While running through the streets of Seireitei Hideaki once again bumped into someone and fell to on the ground. When he looked up, it turned out to be none other than the Peacock also known as Fifth Seat Officer of Eleventh Division, Ayasegawa Yumichika.

"YOU!" Hideaki yelled pointing a finger at Yumichika. The aforementioned shinigami closed his ears and shouted back.

"You want to make me deaf?" Hideaki just glared at him and noticed, that Yumichika's hair was a mess, as were his clothes, and he didn't have those feathers on. "Anyway, as I have bumped into you, I might as well apologize for today, the whole day, ok?" With that he stood and offered a hand to Hideaki. The latter took it skeptically and was pulled up. As soon as Yumichika helped him stand, he turned and started to run, but Hideaki was still holding his hand tight.

"What is it now?" He rolled his eyes. "I have already apologized you know? If you want me to get on my knee…"

"Can I ask you to do something?" Hideaki interrupted eyeing him with somewhat unsure, worried and serious gaze. Yumichika's first reaction was to answer no, but there was something in this guys eyes…

"Sure." Hideaki looked at him carefully for one more moment, and spoke.

"Please, go to the First Division, and report to Captain Commander Yamamoto, that The Sixth Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was attacked by a member of Zero Devision, which is now, as known to him, under the direct control of the certain king. Meanwhile, I will try to help my Captain."

Yumichika was looking at Hideaki wide eyed. Sure, he had felt the reiatsu, even know who that reiatsu belonged to, and was heading in its direction. Hadn't Ikkaku told him, that this guy was not even a seated officer, yet he knows so much about what is going on in Soul Society. Has Ikkaku mistaken him with somebody? And even more. Why Hideaki thought that he stands a chance against attacker. That was crazy.

"Are you sure?" He decided to ask trying to find out whether the younger man knew what he was going to get into.

"I am. I know the owner of reiatsu, we have met long ago, during a time, I would rather not mention. Just believe me, and pass this massage as quick as possible." With that he run off leaving stunned Yumichika behind in whose head was only one sentence. '_He knows everything, he knows, who is he?'_

Soon enough Yumichika gained his senses and took off in the opposite to Hideaki direction, heading to the First Division barracks. He mentally cursed when he felt his chest tighten. "_Not know, please, just not now…" _He kept on repeating it in his mind. Soon enough he saw the main gates of the First Division. Lieutenants were all there waiting for their captains. Ikkaku was there too, idly chatting with Renji. As soon as he noticed running Yumichika, he stopped at midsentence and stared at his long time best friend taking in his appearance. His eyes widened in horror. Something was definitely wrong. Yumichika passed him without paying attention neither to him, nor to anyone, knocked open the door and rushed to the captains' meeting room. Everyone stared at him shocked. After a few moments they recovered and rushed after him, wanting to know, what had made Yumichika so anxious that he had forgotten about his looks.

Guards in the building tried to stop the Fifth Seat, but without any luck. In no time he had reached the meeting room and threw the doors open falling in panting heavily. Every captain turned to him and was shocked.

"What is it Ayasegawa?" Yamamoto spoke.

"Ku… Ku.. chiki… Byakuya… Kuchiki…" He was still trying to catch his breath.

"What about Captain Kuchiki?" Yamamoto asked now with both of his eyes open. Yumichika managed to take a deep breath and practically yelled.

"Captain Kuchiki was attacked by Saburo Riko of the Zero Division! Hideaki Ukitake went to assist him." Yamamoto's eyes went wide and he dropped his cane looking at Yumichika with horror clearly written in his eyes. He looked at Ukitake seeing the same look in his eyes.

"Hideaki… Stupid child!" Normally calm Ukitake shouted causing more shock. That made Yamamoto break out of his state.

"All captains and lieutenants, go and assist Captain Kuchiki as fast as possible, the war was declared!" As soon as he finished the sentences Ukitake took off and pushing through lieutenants who were as shocked s their captains. When the rest of the captains came over their shock, they bowed and took off with their lieutenants.

At the same time, understanding that he had done was he was meant to do, Yumichika's body gave up on him, and he started falling forward only to be caught by Ikkaku. As soon as Ikkaku touched him, Yumichika let out a yell of agony getting out of Ikkaku's reach and falling to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Phew… that's it, I know that it was shorter than the last couple of chapters, but hey, this has more action in it ^_^ don't you think?

The next chapter will be up soon, I promise, it is almost done (after the 13th for sure T_T have an Arabic exam T_T *someone kill me*)

Bye Bye and don't forget to review

~ Love 3, Ame

(\ _ /)

(- . -)

(.) (.)

Here is a bunny ^_^


	9. A New Figure on a Chessboard

Hi people! Here is my next chapter, sorry for delay! Hope you like it, I really tried ^_^

* * *

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo. /though Yuudai Michio is partly mine, while Yumi Megumi, Mangetsu no Megami, Hideaki Ukitake, Saburo Riko are mine ^_^/

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Byakuya was staring with wide eyes at the man right in front of him who was getting closer to him by each step. Subconsciously he put his left hand on near the guard of his zanpakuto, ready to withdraw it any moment. The man before him was still silent and the irritating smirk was still present on his lips, and he was still coming closer to him.

"I asked a question. Answer immediately." Byakuya spoke with a cold voice and looked at the man in the eye. The smirk on the latter's lips only grew larger making Byakuya narrow his eyes getting angrier by each passing moment. Byakuya was ready to say something again, but the man decided to speak up.

"So, you really don't remember me, Byakuya Kuchiki." Sixth Division Captain looked at the man more closely and realized that the man really felt familiar to him, but when he tried to remember something, he couldn't, his head only started hurting unbearably because of that, so he decided to stop that. The man before him sighed and continued.

"Apparently they have erased your memory too. How sad… and I was hoping to have some fun with you before getting to the main point. Oh well…" With that he reached a hand and started pulling out his zanpakuto from its sheath. "That only means, that I will have to kill you faster than I have initially planned" By now he had drawn out the whole sword and was holding it with both hands above his head. "But I hope to at least have more fun than the last time we met, and no one is going to save you this time Byakuya Kuchiki."

With that he took a step forward bringing the sword down wanting to cut Kuchiki in a half. Byakuya who have been expecting that took a half step back avoiding the strike. He put his right hand on the Senbonzakura's hilt and pulled it out at the same time taking a step forward determined to cut the opponent while withdrawing the zanpakuto. But the opponent was fast and took a step back managing to bring his sword in front of him, the end facing the ground and the hilt in front of his face. He smirked again.

"You sure are better than you were once, but that won't be enough to defeat me." And then he performed a circular motion with his sword and pinned Byakuya's sword down. While Byakuya was trying to raise his sword, the stranger thrust forward attempting to cut the young Capitan. Byakuya noticed the motion and jumped back avoiding the attack and bringing some space between them.

* * *

Hideaki watched as the two opponents parted and sighed in relief. That attack was pretty dangerous. As he continued standing on the roof not far from the battle, he scanned the area for reiatsu and was glad to find that there were no enemies nearby. Most likely this was just a test for them. The Zero Division wanted to test Byakuya, but in that case why send Saburo? He was too powerful to be here for just gathering information. Did they really hope to kill his Captain from the beginning? The thought only made him angry, but the second though made him anxious. Or were they trying to make Prince or Princess show themselves to protect Kuchiki. The Princess Yumi really loved Byakuya, and they were always together when she was in Seireitei, and sure Byakuya was her only weak spot. Hideaki cursed under his breath. That was so low.

Meanwhile the battle continued. As Hideaki observed it with worried eyes, he waited for a chance to join the battle and silently hoped that that would not be needed. After all he was allowed to join any battle only in extreme cases.

* * *

The sound of swords cutting through the air and the sound of metal as they collided with each other was heard rapidly. The fight was very intense. It had been long, since Byakuya has faced such strong opponent. The sweat was running down from his face and back. This man didn't even give him time to release Senbonzakura. He swung his sword again, but the man did a back flip closely avoiding the sword, rushing forward and attacking as soon as his feet touched the ground. Byakuya blocked his attack once more. It looked like that the man was mocking him by avoiding the attacks on the last moment, as if playing with him. After a few more strikes the man jumped back creating space between them, and faked a yawn.

"This is getting boring." He spoke. "Better to finish you off fast and nicely." The man grinned pointed his zanpakuto at Byakuya, activating it. "Uchitoru! Hitogoroshi." Black aura collected around the sword. "Don't even try blocking, you can't!" With that the energy around the sword shot like a black lightning moving in Byakuya's direction. He stared wide eyed at the attack. The speed was unimaginable. There was no way he could avoid it, and so he prepared for the impact.

But a moment before the actual attack hit him, a smoke of dust raised in front of him and soon everything went black.

* * *

Saburo narrowed his eyes. He had noticed the cloud of dust raise just before his technique hit the Sixth Division Captain. It could not have been caused by his technique, but because of that he couldn't see whether the attack hit, or not. He was hoping to kill Kuchiki with one hit, because he couldn't use that attack in small intervals. When the dust finally cleared, he eyes went wide when he saw Byakuya Kuchiki standing there with bloody left arm, and holding an injured youth to his chest with the right one. Damn that guy. He took most of the damage.

"Chire. Senbonzakura." Byakuya spoke quietly and Senbonzakura's blade separated into a thousand tiny blade fragments which looked like cherry blossoms, which then flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in its wielder's hand. The blossoms flew in the direction of the man standing in front of the pair managing to cut him in some places. Saburo managed to avoid most of them jumping back and lending with one knee on the ground. He wanted to counterattack, but noticed many powerful reiatsus moving his way. He cursed under his breath and stood up.

"This is not the end, Byakuya Kuchiki, we will meet again, and pretty soon. And I assure you, that that will be our last meeting, because you will die then."

"Saburo!" Was heard Ukitake's voice. The said man turned around and faced the captains and lieutenants that have come. "How dare you show up in Seireitei after what have you done?" Saburo looked at the furious eyes of Thirteenth Division Captain who had already activated his Shikai and laughed.

"Who I see! Little Jushiro! Sorry, but I don't have time to talk with you, even if I wanted to." He smirked. "But you don't have to worry, I will return soon, and we can have a long talk, but now…" After that he started fading away the smirk still present on his thin lips.

Everyone stood where they way with wide eyes. None has expected the usually calm and friendly captain to act like that. And even more, it was clear that he knew the man who had attacked Captain Kuchiki. Soon, when the initial shock passed, they turned their eyes to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Captain! What happened to you?" Renji exclaimed staring at his captain's bloodied hand and someone in his arms. "Is that Hideaki-kun?" Now Ukitake's attention was also turned to them.

"Everything is fine. He has just lost consciousness." Kuchiki replied calmly. "Captain Ukitake, please pass to Captain Commander that I am going to take break today. I will report tomorrow." Then he turned to Renji. "Lieutenant Abarai, help me to get Hideaki to the Sixth Division."

Renji looked at Kuchiki with shocked eyes, but came close nonetheless and took Hideaki in his arms lifting him up and carrying to the Sixth Division barracks. Everyone stared at the scene with confused eyes.

"Byakuya!" Called Ukitake. When the said man stopped and turned around, he continued. "Are you sure that everything is ok, and you don't need to go to the Fourth Division?" After a moment of silence Byakuya replied.

"I am. Now if you will excuse me, I will leave." With that the two left and the rest returned to the First Division to report.

* * *

When they reached his office Byakuya ordered Renji to put Hideaki down on one of the couches and lock the door from the inside. Renji was surprised, but obeyed. As soon as he did what was told, Byakuya hurriedly moved to Hideaki's side and put a hand on his forehead.

"Captain…" Renji began but was cut off.

"Why do you call me Captain Abarai-san?" He looked at Renji and smiled.

"Wha… What do you mean?" Renji stammered. Byakuya smiled again and held his hand over Hideaki's face again. As soon as he did so, reiatsu surrounded his body with glow and started to flow to Byakuya's hand. Soon enough the glow subsided, and Renji could see his Capitan lying on the couch peacefully sleeping. He stared wide eyed as there were two Byakuya's in the room.

"I… I don't understand." The one sitting closed his eyes, and sighed closing his eyes. Soon reiatsu surrounded him, and as its glow decreased, in the place of him appeared Hideaki with severely injured arm and smiled to Renji. The latter still looked at him with wide eyes. Hideaki sighed.

"I would rather not show it to you, but I know that I have no options left. I need your help to protect Byakuya Kuchiki, Princess Yumi Megumi's fiancé." Renji's eyes went even wider, if that was possible. After some minutes, however, he returned to his senses and looked at Hideaki.

"Capitan Kuchiki is Princess's fiancé? But how do you know that?" Hideaki touched his injured hand and started healing it. "Who are you?"

"Certainly not the one you think I am." By now Hideaki finished healing his arm and stood up walking to the window looking out of it to the blue sky.

Abarai Renji looked at him carefully for the first time since they met. Shoulder length chocolate hair tied in a low pony tail, honey colored eyes, straight nose, well formed lips, fine features, creamy white colored skin. Everything about him was so…

"You are noble, aren't you?" He spoke. A smile graced Hideaki lips and he turned his head to him and nodded.

"I am. And I am from the Fifth noble clan, one of the last representatives. As well as the one who attacked Captain Kuchiki. Saburo Riko Shōgaikie. That is his whole name." He sighed and looked out of window again. "The only thing I am allowed to tell you is that he is the one who betrayed the Queen and his brother. I am sure, that you will find out more soon enough." Hideaki turned to Renji completely, and smiled at him.

"Ok…" Spoke Renji. "There is one thing I don't quite understand."

"And what would that be, Abarai-san?" Asked Hideaki.

"How did you use Captain's zanpakuto?" Hideaki laughed at that.

"You really believed it?" Renji nodded. "That is just funny. It looks like I haven't lost all of my powers." He smiled. "But if you want a serious answer, I will tell you, that you have seen the power of my Shikai. My zanpakuto can contact with any zanpakuto, and help me use their powers."

"Wow. That is a dangerous power." Renji exclaimed and Hideaki sighed.

"It is, but the problem is, that it works only when I touch the sword… So, that is pretty weak power."

"Oh…" Renji went silent and lowered his head. After some minutes Hideaki spoke.

"Abarai-san, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Hideaki-kun."

"Will you help me protect Captain Kuchiki. I won't be able to jump in every time you know? And it is risky to change our appearances. Sooner or later Captain will find out. And I can't let him to do so. The previous Captain Kuchiki ordered that."

"I understand. I will do everything I can to help you."

"Great!" Hideaki jumped back to his hyper mode. "Then try to come up with a plausible lie to tell Captain!" He giggled and jumped out of office. But he still heard Renji yelling after him.

"Why you little….." He laughed more while running through the corridors of Sixth Division.

* * *

Here you go! This was the first time for me writing fighting scenes. T_T Please, tell me how did it go, ok?

* * *

As you see a lot of things were reviled in this chapters, and more is to come! Will update as soon as possible. Bye!

* * *

Love you all, truly yours _Crystal Amethyst (Ame)_

_PS: Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.. I didn't have time to correct them T_T_


	10. The Man Behind the Cheerful Mask

_I am so so so sorry I was not able to upload earlier ^_^ but here it is... and longer than any ^_^ hope you will forgive me *cute sad puppy eyes*_

* * *

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo. /though Yuudai Michio is partly mine, while Yumi Megumi, Mangetsu no Megami, Hideaki Ukitake, Saburo Riko are mine ^_^/

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Captains Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku were sitting in the office of Eighth division discussing the recent events. To think that it was only yesterday that Ukitake run into the meeting hall with the scroll. They didn't expect everything to go at that rate; everything was moving too fast for their liking. Soon Nanao entered the room holding a tray with tea on it. She put the tray on the table and went back to doing paperwork without a word while two Captains continued their discussion.

"But I don't understand one thing." Kyoraku spoke. "What does Fifth Seat Ayasegawa have to do with all of this? Sure we decided that he must know about it. After all he is one of the most powerful and devoted shinigami at present. I will even say that he is lieutenant level." He took the tea and started drinking.

"I think so too. He is very strong. As about his role in this, maybe he was only passing a message. After all Yuudai was the one who always referred to that guy, who attacked Byakuya as Saburo Riko." Ukitake shrugged. Kyoraku's eyes went wide and nearly spilled his tea.

"What did you say, Jushiro?" He asked to make sure he had heard right.

"Just that Yuudai was the one who called him Saburo Ri…." His eyes widened too when he understood what he was saying.

"By Yuudai you mean Prince Yuudai Michio, don't you?" Kyoraku smiled at his long time friend who was now looking paler than usual. "You know, I have thought that it would be only natural, if we were to return our memories, because Old Yama told us pretty much about the things we once used to know. But it looks like you are the only one who did it." Kyoraku took a sip of his tea. "And how did you do that? I mean return your memories." Ukitake closed his eyes thinking for a moment.

"Shunsui…" Ukitake soon spoke quietly. "I don't know."

"I would say that you can't tell me" Kyoraku smiled again. "I understand. There is no need to lie."

"Thank you." Jushiro smiled back, took his cup and started drinking.

"So… I may conclude, you think that Ayasegawa met Prince?" Kyoraku stated.

"I see no other option. I think that Prince had noticed Saburo and Ayasegawa turned out to be the one who he asked to pass the message. Your opinion?"

"I think that you are right." They continued speaking. Some minutes later Nanao stood up.

"Captain, I need to deliver these documents to the Forth Division. I will be back soon." With that she took the papers and left. Two captains continued their discussion. After some time Ukitake left for his Division.

* * *

Nanao was walking through the hallways of Forth Division searching for lieutenant Kotetsu all the while thinking about what Ukitake has said. It seemed pretty logical. So that meant that Ayasegawa had met Prince. She smiled. Interesting… How does Prince look? Whole Shinigami Women Association was interested in that. Only think of that. The Prince of Soul Society – Yuudai Michio… Sounds good. Maybe they can ask Ayasegawa how he looks. Not bad idea. She pushed her glasses back, still walking through hallways. Kotetsu was nowhere seen. Soon Nanao spotted Hanatarou and asked him about the whereabouts of his lieutenant.

"Lieutenant? She is in Ayasegawa-san's room. His condition was not good and he hasn't woken up yet, so she is staying with him just in case. Go through the corridor, than turn to the left, then turn to the right. The fifth door on the left side." Nanao thanked him and went to the room. She knocked on the door and entered. There was Kotetsu sitting on a chair near Ayasegawa's bed.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu. I have come here to deliver these documents. And there are the reports that need to be signed as soon as possible." She said and handed the papers. Kotetsu looked through them and spoke.

"I will see them singed, Lieutenant Ise. But I need to go to my office. Can you please stay with Ayasegawa-san while I am out?"

"Sure"

"Thank you." After that she left and Nanao sat on the chair studying the sleeping Fifth Seat. He was so calm like that, and without feather he look much better. Maybe she was the only one, who thought that his character was just an act, a mask that he was wearing, and that in reality he is kind, caring guy who is just afraid to show that. She sighed. And since when did she start thinking that way? Oh yeah. Since the day he saved her life. Not that anyone knew about it.

It happened not long ago, after the Winter War. Back then arrancars and other hollows were still active. That time she had made a mistake. They were sent to the world of living on a mission, to find a hollow that was causing many problems. They separated, and looked for it. But soon she was caught off guard. The hollow attacked her. He was really strong and she was losing the fight. When she thought that everything was lost, he came, and defeated the attacker. And did it fast, as though it was nothing. She thought that he will mock her after that, because that was his usual self, his nature, his character, but before she could say anything he spoke, and promised, that no one will ever find out about that, about Fifth Seat saving Lieutenant's life, because that would really be a problem for her, and he didn't want to cause her any problems.

She was shocked to say the least and since then started paying more attention to him. It turned out to, that he was, in fact, very clever. She had always thought that he was only good at fighting, but no. He was a strategist. He always thought before fighting. Never once he had fought recklessly, unlike others in his division and if the enemy was stronger than him, he would put his sword down, try to lower his opponent's guard, to get some time to think and then strike… She even thought that he had always been holding back while fighting. And when he was alone, he always sat on one of the roofs looking to the distance, as if searching for something. At moments like that his eyes were so full of emotion, full of fire, but at the same time so gentle, caring and… sad? Maybe. She couldn't tell for sure. His eyes were too hard to read. She had been looking at him for some time already, and now she knew, that somewhere that time, she had fallen for him. For the side of him he always hid. And she wished she could do something to make all of his troubles go away. She smiled. And to think that just a year ago she despised him for everything he is. Well, what to say. Life was so full of surprises.

Suddenly her attention was turned to the man whose body had jerked as if in pain. He was sweating. He turned in his bed muttering something. She stood and came closer and bent to hear.

"Please… stop… let me go… please… stop…" He was having a nightmare. Nanao gently laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to wake him up, to end that dream. After some moments his eyes opened and he quickly sat up. He put a hand on his forehead trying to calm down his breath and looking around, trying to understand where he was. Soon his eyes landed on Nanao whose hand was still on his shoulder and he let himself fall back and relax. Nanao filled a glass with water and gave it to him. He thanked her before taking the glass and drank. After that he gave it back to her.

"It was a nightmare?" Nanao asked while putting the glass down. He nodded.

"More like a memory from the past."

"Memory?" She asked.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about." He said without much emotion.

"But it still bothers you. Was that memory that strong to stay, or has it happened recently?" He closed his eyes shaking his head.

"It happened long ago. Before I joined Gotei Thirteen or even met Ikkaku. It's a history now. But it is a long memory. I think that is why I still remember that. But as I said. Nothing to worry about. I am used to it by now." He smiled to reassure her and she sighed.

"If you say so…" At that moment Kotetsu entered the room and Yumichika sat up in the bed.

"Ah, you are awake Ayasegawa-san." She said giving the papers to Nanao. "Captain Unohana wanted to talk with you. I will call her now." And she left only to come back after some moments with her Captain.

"I am glad to see that you feel better Ayasegawa-san." Unohana spoke.

"Thank you Captain Unohana." Unohana nodded and turned to the Lieutenants.

"You are free to leave now."

"Yes, Captain." With that they bowed and turned to leave.

"Lieutenant Ise." Yumichika called. Nanao stopped and turned to look at him. He looked her in the eye and spoke. "Thank you again."

"You are welcome, Ayasegawa-san." She flashed him a smile and left. After the door closed Yumichika turned to Unohana.

"Did you want to talk with me Captain?" He asked

"Yes in fact." Unohana began. "I wanted to talk with you about your condition. Madarame-san has told me that you were not feeling well recently, and that it was not the first time you where in this condition, but the first time you actually passed out. And that you always refused to come to my division, telling that you know perfectly what is wrong with you, and that we couldn't help you. I have checked you, and can tell that it is not something I have ever come across with. And that is has something to do with your reiatsu." She stopped. "My question is this. What is wrong with your body? Tell me, and then, if you prefer, I can help you with your problem, Ayasegawa-san"

All the while Unohana was speaking Yumichika looked at her without much emotion. He remained silent for some time then he spoke with calm and steady voice.

"Thank you for your offer, but I have to decline it. There is no need to worry about me. I am perfectly fine on my own, and capable to take care of myself. I am sure that you have patients that are in far worse condition than I will ever be." Unohana just smiled and spoke.

"If you prefer, I can help you with your problem, Ayasegawa-san." Yumichika spoke again, this time his voice stern.

"I am perfectly fine on my own and capable of taking care of myself. I would really prefer, if you were to let me out of the hospital as soon as possible, and take care of other patients, that need your help more than I will ever need it."

Unohana looked at Yumichika with shocked eyes. Did she hear right?

"Sorry Ayasegawa-san, I think I have misheard you."

"No, you have heard me right." He spoke, his voice harder. "I am perfectly fine on my own and capable of taking care of myself. I would really prefer, if you were to let me out of the hospital as soon as possible, and take care of other patients, that need your help more than I will ever need it."

Unohana now was looking at him with kind eyes and there were tears in their corners.

"You know…" She spoke gently. "You always were the only one who put up fight with me. You were so young back then, but you haven't changed at all." A single tear rolled from her eyes. Yumichika was looking at her his eyes wide. He had realized his mistake. God, he didn't believe, that he had made such stupid mistake.

"Unohana-san…" He spoke quietly. Before he said another word, Unohana hugged him close and cried freely. "Unohana-san…" His eyes softened and he hugged her back. "Retsu-san."

"Oh dear… I never thought I will see you again. I even didn't remember anything about you." She hugged him tighter. "But as soon as Captain Commander Yamamoto read your name, I started remembering some things. And when he continued speaking I remembered more and more." He smiled.

"Retsu-san… Please, don't cry. No one has died, so there is no need for that." She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"You are right." She kissed his forehead. "You have really grown and became wise young man." He laughed a little.

"Now now. And to think that just a moment ago, you were literally saying, that I am still the same stubborn, short-tempered, inexperienced kid, who was happy and perfectly content with his life." He shook his head. "It's really sad to admit, but that boy is dead. I will be really glad, if I were to find that the boy is still alive." Unohana smiled.

"I think that the boy is still alive. I can see it in your eyes. You are still gentle, kind, caring, loving brother, devoted friend who will always fight for those who need to be protected." She caressed his cheek. "And I am really glad that you are still the same."

"I hope that you are right." He closed eyes and rested his head on Unohana's shoulder. "It's been a while since someone hugged me close. I really missed that feeling, the warmth…" They sat like that for some time, than Unohana broke the silence.

"Can I ask you, what is going on with you? What is wrong with your body? I will do anything to help you, Yuudai-kun" She smiled. He let her go and smiled guiltily.

"Do I really have to tell you that?"

"Yes. You must, Yuudai-kun." Unohana smiled.

"In that case, Retsu-san, I will." He went silent for a moment thinking how to say. "You are right, saying that it has something to do with my reiatsu." He paused again and sighed. "When I was held prisoner, they put a reiatsu blocking collar on my neck. But after some years my reiatsu got stronger, and the collar was too weak to keep all my reiatsu, and they realized that I can run away soon if they don't do anything. So they put a reiatsu blocking bracelet on my right hand. But that was not enough too. My reiatsu kept on developing. And soon I was able to wan away, not without some help. Now I am here, but the collar and the bracelet are still on me, that is why I where this orange thing around my neck and right hand." Unohana was listening carefully and spoke.

"How much reiatsu are you able to use now?" Yuudai though for a moment.

"If my calculations are accurate, then when they put the bracelet twenty percents of my reiatsu was leaking, but I still haven't found a way to break through the kido spells. The bracelet was there to block the leaking reiatsu and to strengthen the already existing collar. Now twenty percents of the reiatsu that was leaking are able to push through the bracelet. At first I thought that I was able to use twenty percents of my reiatsu. But if you put the numbers together, then…" He paused for a moment. "it turns out, that I am able to use only four percent of my reiatsu." He smiled.

"Only four?" Unohana's eyes widened. He was able to use only four percents of his reiatsu and was almost lieutenant's level.

"Yes, but there is a problem."

"And what will it be?"

"When all available reiatsu is used, it takes really long time to restore it." He sighed. "But the reason I can't let it be used completely is, that when it reaches particular level, my body collapses."

"Can you tell the reason?"

"I am not sure, I think it has something to do with the fact that I am trying to keep this appearance no matter what, and also because my body is trying to use more reiatsu than is available, and the collar and bracelet are trying to stop it. And the most effective way to do it is to kill the body."

"I think you are right." Unohana said. "But it means that you need to take off those."

"You think I haven't tried? I am not able to take them off myself. It only hurts more."

"Then why haven't you asked for help earlier?" Yuudai sighed.

"I think you know the reason. It is too obvious." He said

"Oh. I haven't thought of that. It would be really hard to explain why you have your reiatsu blocked."

"Exactly." Yuudai smiled.

"You really have gotten smarter." Unohana smiled and Yuudai looked at her annoyed.

"So you are plainly telling me, that I was stupid? Well thank you." He said offended.

"Yuudai-kun, stop acting like a spoiled little child you are." Unohana scolded him.

"Ok ok ok." Yuudai smiled and put his hands in front of him in defending manner. After a moment he let his hands fall. "I think I must show you what blocks my reiatsu." Unohana nodded.

"I think you should."

Yuudai took of the orange thing off of his hand.

"I think it will be right to take them off in backward order." Unohana only nodded and went to examine the bracelet.

"I think I can take it off for you." Yuudai smiled at that. "But it will take some time."

"I don't mind Retsu-san. As long as that thing will be off, I don't really mind."

"Ok. It will probably take the whole day, and you will have to sleep in Forth Division, is that ok with you?

"It is."

"Then, I think we should start, Yuudai-kun."

"Yeah…"

Unohana's hand glowed with reiatsu and she started working on bracelet.

"Thank you, Retsu-san." She smiles at that gently.

"There is no need to thank me, Yuudai-kun. You are like a son to me. And you are our hope in this war." Yuudai's eyes widened at that.

"Byakuya… How is Byakuya?" He asked concerned.

"Don't worry… Captain Kuchiki is perfectly fine." She smiled but soon her smile fell. "But Hideaki-kun from Sixth was unconscious when everyone arrived and in Captain Kuchiki's arms. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, and said that he was fine."

"Oh… Ok… That's good." After few minutes he spoke again. "He is an interesting guy. Hideaki Ukitake. Stronger than most might think."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because he felt Saburo Riko's reiatsu at the same time as I did." He spoke still in thoughts.

"That is really interesting. Now, young man, please be quiet, so I can do my work."

"Yes, Captain Unohana." Yuudai smiled. "I can't wait to be able to fight like I once used to…"

"You will, Yuudai-kun. You will." After that they both went silent.

* * *

_Tada! 9th chapter! *smiles wide* one of the hardest for me to write (and turned out much more longer than I have initially planed. Seriously, I even though I have to post 9th and 10th together because they are short, but no, they turned out to be long)_

* * *

_You know what is the most funny thing? My eyes widened with Yuudai's at the mentioning the word **'war' **because I have forgotten all about that T_T. *still can't believe that*_

_Anyway ^_^ please tell me what do you think about this turn of events._

* * *

**_LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_Truly yours. Ame._**


	11. A New Day

OK I know that some of you want to kill me, but I have a good reason for not updating sooner. My laptop is dead right now, and I have to use the computer my brothers are occupying the most of the day, so that leaves me with nearly no time to write. *sighs* But I have made this chapter extra long. In fact, this is the longest I have ever written yet ^_^ Hope it turns out K

* * *

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Honey coloured eyes were looking out of window as the last stars died in the sky when the sun was rising, wining over the darkness. It was only after several minutes that the owner of the eyes did realize that a new day was dawning.

The Sixth Division officer had been up all night thinking about the passing day's events. The first step was taken by the enemy and he has made the second. He has acted without a second thought, and now that he had time to think the situation over, he saw that it was foolish of him to say the least, but at that time he really had no other option. Saburo Riko was and still is a very strong opponent, and Hideaki couldn't have let his Captain face him on his own, especially considering the fact, that he knew nothing of the other's power. And so, the young boy was forced to use his power and now the only thing that was left, was to hope, that no one had neither noticed what he had done, nor his reiatsu, and that Byakuya will not ask too many questions, because if he did, than Hideaki will find himself in a rather difficult position. But even if Kuchiki didn't ask any questions, the others will ask him. And knowing Captain Ukitake, he will be one of the first to come to the Sixth and speak with Captain Kuchiki after the latter woke up. And if Thirteenth Division Captain did that, which he will surely do, Byakuya will start doubting his own memory. All in all that meant one thing: relying on Renji in this was no option. No matter how plausible the lie he will come up with may be, Kuchiki Byakuya will see right through it.

That left him to come up with something. He hated lying to his Captain, loathed it with all his being, and he would rather tell the truth. The truth… He sighed. No one is allowed to find the truth about who is Hideaki Ukitake with no exceptions. So, he will tell as much as he can without revealing anything about himself.

But that was not the only problem he had. There was also Peacock left. A small smile graced his lips. Peacock. Hideaki shook his head. Maybe he should stop calling Fifth Seat that, because he was able to feel Saburo's reiatsu too and, to tell the truth, it was a disturbing. The guy either was really good at sensing reiatsu or he was not the one he seemed to be, to be more certain, he was someone connected to the Royal Family. The second variant was closer to being true, because if Peacock was really good at sensing reiatsu, he would have been smart enough to stay back. He always seemed that type, but he didn't. Furthermore, he was rushing to where Saburo was. And with the intention to fight clear in his eyes. A stupid thing to do considering his condition. Hideaki had learnt about the Fifth Seat losing his consciousness right in front of all high ranked officers. Stupid Peacock. Not caring about himself. If he had reached Saburo he would have died for sure. That would be a shame to lose one of the most powerful shinigami of present day. Hmm… Yeah, he should really stop calling him Peacock. But, oh well, no one will find out about it anyway if he kept calling Ayasegawa that while thinking about him. Hideaki smirked mischievously to himself, but soon the smile fell from his face.

"But now is not time to think like this. The situation is really complicated." He sighed. "Why this all had to happen in the first place."

Hideaki turned around and looked into the office of Sixth Division, where Byakuya Kuchiki was still lying on the couch sleeping.

"It looked like I have hit him harder than I intended to do... Anyway, he will probably wake up pretty soon. I just have to make sure to be there when he wakes up and be the first who he spoke to." With that he sat up his mind and looked out of window looking at the tree branches swaying to the unknown rhythm of the nature which was as old as the time itself. All of the snow has already melted away and spring has taken its rightful place on the throne. Spring… the beginning of new year… new circle of life… new hope… A beautiful season. A lot of people's favorite time of year. Hideaki smiled to himself.

"If spring is your favorite time of year…" He whispered. After some moments he took a deep breath and started to sing.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki woke up to a sound of a soft voice singing.

"_Haru o aisuru hito wa_

_Kokoro kiyoki hito_

_Sumire no hana no __yōna_

_Boku no tomodachi."_

He slowly say up on the couch he was lying at to see, who was singing.

"_Natsu o aisuru hito wa_

_Kokoro tsuyoki hito_

_Iwa o kudaku nami no __yōna__._

_Boku no __chichioya."_

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly when he saw Hideaki Ukitake sitting on a chair by the window, eyes looking to the distance, not noticing him.

"_Aki o aisuru hito wa_

_Kokoro fukaki hito_

_Ai o kataru Haine no __yōna__._

_Boku no koibito."_

As he looked at his subordinate his eyes softened. He never knew that Hideaki had such a lovely voice. And when he sang, his eyes were filed with emotion and a smile played on his lips. And the song… the song was oh so familiar to him…

"_Fuyu o aisuru hito wa_

_Kokoro hiroki hito_

_Neyuki __o tokasu daichi no __yōna__,_

_Boku no hahaoya."_

The song he knew so well… The one his mother sang to him when he was a child, a little boy.

* * *

Hideaki has finished singing the song and was still humming the melody to himself when he heard a movement behind him. He turned around and so Byakuya standing there. Hideaki stood up quickly and bowed.

"I am sorry Captain, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about that. I liked the song. Shiki no Uta, if I am not mistaken?" He spoke sitting down by his desk. Hideaki smiled at him.

"Yes, a song of four seasons. My mother sang it to me when I was young. I loved this song very much. When I sing it I remember my mother, my family..." He spoke turning around the desk and taking a sit in front of Byakuya. "Life was so easy back then. I thought that nothing will ever change…" His eyes turned sad for a moment, but the vibrant smile was back there in a blink of an eye. "But it is known fact, that nothing will remain forever, and I believe that changes are always for the best, though sometimes it really hurts to accept them, especially if the life you were used to vanishes in the haze and you feel so insecure, but even at times like I try to remember, that nothing will stay as it is forever, and soon everything will change for the better. After all we live in the world of contrasts. If there was no sadness than how would we know what happiness is?" Byakuya looked at him carefully for some time and spoke.

"Wise words to say, but they still don't help from missing the time, when you where happy, do they?" He asked.

"No, Captain, they don't stop you from longing for the days when you were happy. But they help living through the hard times of your life. Even if hundreds of years pass, you will still have the memories to keep you warm." Hideaki looked down to his hands the smile still present on his lips. "The time I was happy, when I knew what happiness was, that time was very short compared to my life. Back then I didn't know how happy I was. I was so naïve, so stupid, so young back then, and wasn't able to see the treasure I held there. I was not able to enjoy it the fullest, but still…" He raised his head and looked Byakuya in the eyes. "If I am die, I can say that I am happy and don't regret anything, and will apologize to nobody, because for three years I had springs filled with Sakura blossoms. Three seasons of happiness, where I have found love." He smiled gently looking at his Captain. "So what I can't go back to that time. The memories are always with me. And they make me happy. I just wished that I was able to confess my love back then, but nothing can be changed now."

"I am sorry. The person you loved isn't alive?" Byakuya asked quietly. Hideaki raised his head with a look of plain horror clearly seen on his face.

"That will be my worst nightmare. I would prefer that person to be alive, to be in another's arms, but be alive. I am happy when my loved one is happy."

"And is your loved one happy now?" Hideaki shook his head.

"No."

"Then why don't you go and speak with that person. I am sure whoever it is, will be happy to know that someone like you loves him. You are kind, gentle, caring. Everything a girl can even want." Hideaki smiled sadly.

"But what if that person doesn't even know that I exist? What if he thinks that I have died long ago?"

"And you can't reveal that you are alive?"

"No. That was to save that person's life, and in order to protect him, I am ready to remain dead for the rest of my life."

After Hideaki finished the sentence the room fell silent. None of them knew what to say. Several minutes have passed when the younger of man broke the silence.

"How are you feeling Captain?" Byakuya looked up from the desk he was staring at.

"I am perfectly fine. Now I remember that I wanted to ask you how I ended up sleeping on the couch? I didn't remember falling asleep."

"You mean you don't remember anything that has happened? Like how you got attacked?" Hideaki asked surprised.

"Attacked?" Sixth Division Captain repeated not sure what his officer meant, but after some moments he remembered. "I was heading for the captains' meeting when I felt someone following me. I tried to change direction to make sure of it, and he followed me. Then I stopped and looked at him, and…" Byakuya's eyes lost their concentration. "He knew me… He said that apparently my memory have been erased too, and that it was a pity as he wanted to have some fun before… killing… me…" Byakuya focused his gaze on his officer. "I remember how the fight began, but I remember nothing after he released his sword. Only a cloud of dust between us and how something hit me hard." Hideaki took a deep breath.

"It looks like the attack has done something to your memory."

"You were there? I have ordered you have a day off Hideaki Ukitake." Byakuya spoke with stern voice and Hideaki winced.

"I know Captain, but I was just worried… and the cloud of dust appeared when I jumped in. It looks like the part of the attack hit me and I lost my consciousness. I woke u…" Captain Kuchiki stood angrily, stopping whatever the other was about to say.

"That was very irresponsible of you. Your uncle asked me to take care of you. How could I look him in the eye if something happened to you!" Hideaki winced again at the tone of his Captain's voce but nevertheless continued.

"When I woke up, Lieutenant Abarai told me, that you have managed to block most of the attack, and only your arm was injured. You refused to go to the Forth, and asked Lieutenant to help you bring me here. Abarai-san said, that you have lost consciousness right after entering the office, and he put you on the couch. After I woke up, I healed you injuries." Hideaki stopped for a moment and thought. "Well, that's all what happened. Are you sure, you don't remember anything of that?" He looked at Byakuya worried. The latter shook his head and sat back down.

"No, I don't." He closed his eyes and tried to remember something, but nothing came to mind. After several moments he realized something and opened his eyes looking at the younger man. "Don't tell me you stayed here all night."

"Ok, Captain, I won't." The man answered smiling.

"So you did in fact." Byakuya spoke not amused at all.

"But you have asked me not to tell you that." Hideaki gave him the most innocent smile he could master.

"Hideaki Ukitake..."Byakuya began but was cut off by Hideaki jumping from his sit and running out of the office saying something about breakfast and tea. Sixth Division Captain shook his head and smiled to himself. "Not even death can manage to change you Hideaki. You still are the same child you were when we first met."

With that he turned his attention to the paperwork that had to be done.

* * *

A certain Fifth Seated Officer sat up in his bed when Forth Division's Captain enter his room.

"How are you feeling now Yuudai-kun?" The young man rolled his eyes.

"You should stop calling me by my name, in case someone may hear you, Retsu-san. And I am fine. I have told you that yesterday when I woke up, didn't I?" It was Captain Unohana's turn to roll her eyes.

"Ask you, and you are always at your best health even if deathly wounded. Am I not right, Yuudai-kun." Yuudai put his hands up in defeat.

"Ok ok. But you really should stop calling me by my name, Captain Unohana." Said woman's eyes saddened.

"I know that, but I really missed you." She sat on the chair by his bed and looked at him. "Now answer me truthfully. How are you feeling." The man sighed.

"Better than I was, but worse than I could be." He smiled. "Thank you for loosening the bracelet enough, so I can break it any moment."

"You are welcome, dear." Retsu smiled back.

"Captain Unohana!"

"Oh, sorry Ayasegawa-san."

"It's okay." He smiled gently. "When can I get out of here?"

"You can do it now, if you want."

"Thank you. I will be on my way then."

"Then I will give you privacy to change into your uniform." Forth Division Captain said turning to leave the room.

"Thank you, Unohana-san." Yuudai lightly nodded his head as thanks. Unohana smiled and left the room, lightly closing the door after her. Yuudai sighed, got out of the bed and started changing to his usual uniform, making sure to put the orange pieces around his neck and right arm first, in order to hide the collar and bracelet. No sooner he was done with tying Rui'iro to his side, his bedroom door flew open revealing his long time friend Ikkaku Madarame.

"YUMICHIKA! God, you did scare me! That scary Captain wouldn't let anyone enter your room! I was worried sick. I have never seen you like that before. Your health has for sure gotten worse. When we return to our barrack, you are going to take a few days off. And that's an order as your Third Officer."

All the time while he was talking, Yuudai was looking at him with a smile on his lips. He has to admit that he missed his friend.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were that worried about me Ikkaku. You are even pulling your position on me to get me rest. That's so cute of you." He smiled. "Let's go to our Division, shall we?"

With that he exited the room passing the embarrassed Third Seat who soon joined him. There were walking back to their Division's barracks in silence before Ikkaku decided to break it.

"Everyone in Division is really worried about you. And not only. Renji, Iba, Matsumoto, even Hisagi asked about you."

"I'm flattered. If I knew that I would get so much attention, I would have done it long ago." Yumichika spoke flashing him a smile.

"At that time your looks seemed to be the last thing you were thinking about… You didn't even here me calling for you." Ikkaku mumbled under his breath, but Yumichika heard him none the less and stopped. Ikkaku stopped as he noticed his friend to so. "Is something wrong?"

Yumichika had his head hung low.

"Yumichika? What is wrong? If you are worried about how you looked back then, it was not that horrible. It was… what it is called… oh, artistic mess. Yes, your hair was an artistic mess, and very good looking. Yes, that's it." Ikkaku was proud of himself when he saw a smile appear on his friend's lips. Then all of a sudden Yumichika hugged him and buried his nose in Ikkaku's chest. "Yumichika?"

"Thank you Ikkaku. Thank you?"

"For what?"

"Thank you that you are here." Yumichika hugged his closer. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Ikkaku smiled and put a hand on shorter man's head ruffling his hair.

"And to think that only yesterday you were screaming when I touched you. And now you are hugging me yourself!"

Yumichika's body tensed suddenly and he felt urge to push Ikkaku away but managed to relax. He slowly pulled away from his friend and smiled at him.

"Let's go to our Division, Ikkaku."

"Yeah."

After some time they reached Eleventh Division barracks. As soon as they set foot there, they were told, that Captain Zaraki Kenpachi wanted to see them in his office immediately. They looked at each other worried, hoping that they have not done something wrong and hurried to the office. When they reached the office, Kenpachi asked them to close the door behind them and take a sit. After they did what was told, he turned to Yumichika.

"Can you tell me, why you ran into the meeting room in that condition, and where the hell you got that information from?"

Yumichika winced slightly and looked first at Zaraki, then at Ikkaku, seeing that the latter was interested too in hearing the answer. He looked back at his Captain all the time thinking of some lie, but in the end deciding to tell the truth.

"Well, I felt some strange reiatsu, and ran to it. In the way I got bumped by certain officer from Sixth Division and we both ended on the floor. After..."

"What officer?" Kenpachi demanded making Yumichika sigh in annoyance.

"Hideaki Ukitake. He is not even a seated officer, but he was also able to sense that reiatsu. I have met him earlier that day, when he, once again, bumped into me causing as both to end on the ground." He glared at Ikkaku lightly remembering that his friend laughed at him then but let it slide just like that time.

"What happened after?" Zaraki pressed.

"Well, I was just about to say it when you cut me." Yumichika stated with a flick of his hair now really annoyed. "If you want me to finish this anytime soon, you should stop interrupting me."

Yumichika looked at Kenpachi with hard eyes. The latter looked really angry but managed to hold back, knowing better than to try and convince Yumichika to do something he didn't want. He perfectly knew that he Ayasegawa was stronger than any other Fifth officer, and in fact, most of the captains thought, that he was lieutenant level. After some moments Yumichika made sure that he will not be interrupted again, and continued.

"After that I once again tried to run in the direction of reiatsu, perfectly knowing that I was probably the only one who was able to do something, as all captains and lieutenants were at the meeting, and Ikkaku was there too. But I was stopped by Hideaki-san, who asked me to go to the captains' meeting and tell everything to them, while he tried to help his Captain." Yumichika closed his eyes and sighed lightly. "The rest you know."

"Ok." Kenpachi leaned back on his chair. After some time he spoke again. "But that doesn't explain what happened to you."

Before Yumichika could respond Ikkaku spoke.

"That has happened before, but it never was this serious. I was trying to convince him to go to the Forth, but he refused every time saying that he knew the reason and that no one can help him."

Now Zaraki looked at Yumichika with slightly worried eyes. Yumichika in his turn was now openly glaring at Ikkaku who tried to pretend not to notice anything.

"Yumichika. You must go to the Forth, and have a day off."

At that Fifth Seat's attention turned to his Captain.

"If I remember clearly, I just got back from the Forth, and I will be perfectly fine now." He spoke looking at Ikkaku from the corner of his eye to make sure that he didn't say anything somewhere in the lines with _'he says it every time'._ But Ikkaku remained silent.

"Very well." Spoke Kenpachi. "But you still have a day off. Go end rest. Now you are dismissed."

Ikkaku and Yumichika bowed and exited the room. They walk side by side for some time, then Ikkaku broke the silence.

"Look, Yumichika, I am sorry, I didn't mean to tell anything to Captain, I just..." Yumichika raised his hand stopping whatever the Third Seat was about to say and turned to him smiling.

"Don't worry Ikkaku, I knew you were worried. I am sorry. And this time I really meant it when I said that I will be fine." He turned looking forward again. "Now, as I have a day off, I may as well spend the day as I want. See you later, Ikkaku."

With that he run away, leaving his friend staring after him with relief clearly seen in his eyes.

* * *

* * *

_Well, here you go ^_^ Now, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review. ^_^ _

_And by the way, I decided to make some changes. The Princess's name will change, as I many people call Yumichika Yumi ^_^

* * *

_

_I thought that it may interest some people, so I decided to post the song's translation in here too ^_^ if you want to hear the actual song, PM me, and I will send you the link or the song itself ^_^ Now, here you go ^_^

* * *

_

**_Shiki no Uta (A Song of Four Seasons)_**

If spring is your favorite time of year,

You surely have a pure heart,

Pure as a violet, smiling so sweetly

And you're a precious friend of mine.

If summer is your favorite time of year,

You surely have a strong heart,

Strong as an ocean-breaker, dashing so forcefully

And you're just like my dear dad.

If autumn is your favorite time of year,

You surely have a deep heart,

Deep as a poet like Heine, singing so passionately

And you're a love poet of mine._ (lover)_

If winter is your favorite time of year,

You surely have a big heart,

Big Mother Earth, thawing the snow so gently

And you're just like my dear mom.

* * *

Well, here it is ^_^ BYE! SEE YOU SOON! I PROMISE!


	12. The Man That Should Have Not  Been Born

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Yumichika was jumping from roof to roof heading for a special direction, to his favourite spot, which was one of the highest rooftops in Seireitei. From there he can see almost everything and nothing can block his view. He can sit there for hours and hours just thinking, knowing that he won't be interrupted, while he watched the sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon's line painting the sky red. A truly beautiful sight and a perfect place for him.

It has been so long since the last time he had a day off that he couldn't even remember, but was glad to have the one. Even though he knew that it meant double work for tomorrow, because, after all, he was the one who did most of the paperwork for the division. He did the paperwork for the Fifth Seat and for the Forth too, because Forth Seat was still vacant, as no one dared to take a seat higher than him. Ikkaku on the other hand was either sleeping, or fighting most of the time, so Yumichika was left doing his friends paperwork too. And it would have been funny to even consider that Yachiru would do any paperwork. She was more interested in having snacks and running about Seireitei. Kuchiki's mansion was her most favourite playground. Yumichika smirked at the thought. As for Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, he was spending his time searching for someone to fight with, especially that Kurosaki hasn't been around because of losing his powers. But it looked like, that Kenpachi rather enjoyed sparing with Captain Kuchiki. Oh well, he was glad, that at least Captain spared enough time to sign the already completed paperwork, so it can be sent to the division it had been for assigned for.

Yumichika just hoped that there were no important papers that should be completed and signed today, because that would be a problem tomorrow. He sighed deciding to push any thoughts about paperwork and any other kind of work to the back of his mind, and enjoy the day the fullest, especially, that the day was so beautiful.

He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the breeze on his face moving back is hair, the sun on his skin, breathed in the fresh spring air. He had really missed spring. His favourite season. His fate gave him a sister during that season, and he had found his first true friend during spring and he hoped, that this spring will bring something new for him, maybe something wonderful, magical will happen, maybe he would see his sister and Byakuya together. Smiling as they used to... After all they were the only reason he lived.

When passing through the Sixth he stopped for a moment, to look inside the captain's office, just in time to see Hideaki running out of the office and Byakuya shaking his head clearly amused with whatever the guy has said or done. Yumichika smiled to himself thinking of yesterday's events, when he and Byakuya were teasing Hideaki. Now he truly felt bad for it, especially considering the fact, that Hideaki Ukitake has noticed _that_ person's reiatsu, who he hates more than anyone in this world. A person - who is to blame for everything that is wrong now. Byakuya and Yume should have been married by now, and even maybe have a baby or two, but no, now they have a situation when Byakuya is the target, and no one even knows where Yume is. You ask why? All because a certain someone wanted power. A whole clan was eliminated and their blood is on his hands. His brothers' blood. Several lives were completely destroyed by his hands, and yet he comes to Seireitei as if nothing has happened, and everything is as it must be. On the top of that he tries to finish what he has started that night, get rid of the last living people, that can take what he had gained from him.

A bitter smile played on his lips. That man's plans started going the wrong way, when he decided to keep him, Yuudai Michio alive, even if as a prisoner, even if as a pet. That was his biggest mistake. It might have taken him decades to find a way to run away. And he wouldn't have made it, if not for the help of someone from Zero Division, but he had made it, and thanks to Hideaki, Saburo Riko still believes, that he is dead. He smiled to himself. To think of that, he hadn't even had chance to thank the man, that has helped him. He really owes him.

Yumichika shook his head, clearing his mind from other thoughts and looked at Byakuya more carefully, to make sure, that he was fine. On his way, he overheard Rukia talking to Renji. She had said, that Byakuya didn't come home yesterday, and Renji answered saying that his captain has lost his consciousness as soon as they reached the office. Yumichika could tell that Renji was not telling the truth, and that's why he decided to check on Kuchiki. But, it turns out, that Byakuya is alright, and that is what is important. Yumichika smiled watching Hideaki come back into the office holding a tray with some food on it. After that he continued his way.

Soon enough he reached the place he was heading for, only to find that his secret spot was already occupied by someone. He stood on the roof not moving for a moment, looking at the person lying on the rooftop. Light breeze played in her hair, her chest moved slowly. Yumichika smiled seeing that the person was asleep and set on the roof beside her looking at the horizon.

* * *

Only a few minutes have passed after Yumichika ran off, when Ikkaku was again summoned to the captain's office. When he opened the door, he saw a rather rare sight. His captain was actually doing paperwork!

"You called for me, Captain." He spoke after closing the door after him. Zaraki looked up from the papers.

"Yes, take a sit. I thought I must let you know about it."Kenpachi waited for Ikkaku to sit down and then began. "It's about Yumichika. You know right that he has been doing most of the paperwork, and no one has ever doubted, that he has done it perfectly, Captain Commander was always very pleased with my division's paperwork. But yesterday during the meeting Yamamoto complained, asking me why I haven't replied to the transfer papers that have been sent to my division every month or so for more than a year."

"Papers? But I am sure that Yumichika has done all the paperwork, and done it perfectly!"

"Transfer papers for Yumichika."Zaraki said and Ikkaku's eyes went wide.

"A transfer was requested for him?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah. Several divisions have. Even the First. But Thirteenth is especially persistent. Ukitake wants him as a lieutenant."

"Several? It's not like him to hide something like that."

"I know, that's why I gave him a day off and called you here. The reason of these requests is not only that he is pretty strong, lieutenant level for sure, but also, that they have felt during the battle in fake Karakura town, that he has a Kido type zanpakuto. Did you know anything about it?"

Ikkaku was looking at Kenpachi as if he has gone mad.

"Kido type?" He stood swiftly. "His zanpakuto is not Kido type. We all have seen him use Shikai!"

"It turns out, that it is not his real Shikai." Kenpachi sighed. "They have requested, that tomorrow he came to the Captains' meeting and demonstrated his Shikai."

"Impossible…" Ikkaku fell back on his chair, and took his head in his hands. "Why would have Yumichika lied to me about his zanpakuto. Why?"

"Maybe because you have been shouting the whole time that shinigami using Kido type zanpakuto are nothing but weaklings. Maybe he didn't want you to think of him as one. And in Eleventh no one has a Kido type zanpakuto in fact."

Ikkaku sat there silent for several minutes, holding his head. When he raised his head and looked at Zaraki, the latter could see the pain in his eyes.

"I would have never thought of him as weakling. I can tell more than that. If he managed to reach the position of the Fifth Seat, Forth in fact without using his real power, than he must be really strong. Sometimes I even thought that during our sparrings he held back more than I."

Zaraki nodded looking at the papers one more time.

"Just one more question. Do you think he will show his Shikai especially that you will be there too."

"I… I don't know." After a moment of thought Ikkaku spoke again. "Wait a minute. I will be there too?"

Kenpachi nodded.

"When Yumichika rushed into the meeting room yesterday, apparently he spoke a name of someone who was connected with that thing about the Royal Family. They think that Yumichika may have met Prince Yuudai Michio, or even is his agent. And that's why everyone, who has been told about the story, will be there."

"Understood Captain." With that Ikkaku stood to leave.

"And I will sign the papers for his transfer to the Thirteenth. Are you O.K. with that?"The Third Seat stood there for some moments and then spoke in a low voice.

"When we first met in Rukongai, he was badly injured. I took him home and treated his wounds. I had to do it whenever he was asleep, because he was afraid. Every time I got near him, he would back off to the wall, as if trying to hide. That really hurt. I don't know who and what has done to him, but I have promised to protect him."He stopped for a moment.

"And?"

"Yesterday, when he collapsed… He had the same reaction when I tried to touch him. He screamed, as if he was burnt by just being touched by me. I don't know what happened to him, but I can tell, that the guy, Saburo Riko, has something to do with it. Yumichika has never reacted to me like that for more than fifty years by now."

"And his so called 'illness' is also connected to it?"

"I think so. Every time he saw a dream from his past, he wouldn't sleep for weeks, afraid. And he had seen one yesterday night. Also he really does have a strange illness."

"One question. Have you ever asked him what has happened to him?"

"Only once, and his eyes were enough, for me to make a promise to myself to never bring it up ever again."

"And why have you told me that?"

"Just to ask. Don't sign the order for his transfer to another Division if he doesn't want to. I will never ask anything from you Captain. Just let him do as he pleases on this matter."

Zaraki looked at his subordinate for a moment and then sighed.

"Sometimes I really think that you are in love with him."

"I may as well be. You have never seen the real him, did you? He just makes you want to protect him so much, that you forget that he may be even stronger than you."

Kenpachi nodded and stood.

"Let's spar mind sparring?"

"You say it Captain."

With that they went to the training room.

* * *

Nanao stirred feeling the sun caressing her skin. She slowly open her eyes, she saw nearly sunset. She must have fallen asleep. When she tried to sit up, she noticed that there was a blanket was pulled over her. Nanao started looking around to find the person who had put it when a voice spoke.

"You know, it's dangerous to fall asleep on the rooftop like this. You may catch a cold, Lieutenant Ise." The Eighth Division Lieutenant turned seeing none other than Eleventh Division Fifth Seat officer sitting there.

"Ayasegawa-san?"He nodded.

"Aren't you hungry? I have some food here. Sorry, but I have started eating without you, I was too hungry." He spoke with a smile and it was only than that Nanao had noticed the food that was placed between them.

"Thank you, but I am not hungry."

"There is no need to lie. You have been here since the morning. I bet you haven't slept whole night either, that's why you fell asleep here. The look in your eyes tells me that I am right. So please, eat. Or I will be offended."

"But you really didn't have to bring food for me, Ayasegawa-san"

"Think of it as thanks for giving me water in the hospital yesterday."

Nanao smiled and began eating.

"So, how have you found my secret place?"Yumichika began taking another bite.

"Your secret place?"

"Yeah, I always come here to think."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Ok."

They both fell silent eating. After several minutes Yumichika began with a sigh.

"Lieutenant Ise, I know that you want to ask me something, even back in the hospital. Please, ask."

"It's nothing, Ayasegawa-san."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be thinking about it the whole time, now would you?"

Nanao looked at Yumichika carefully. Something about him was… well not quite right. He was right, when telling that she has been thinking about it for a long time. She has even stayed up all night thinking about it. Thinking why Yumichika Ayasegawa would wear a mask. And now, that the person she wanted to speak to was sitting next to her, she couldn't utter a single word.

"Lieutenant?"Yumichika spoke with a smirk seeing that she was staring at him deep in thought. "I know that I'm quite an attractive man, but can you please stop staring at me, it makes me feel uneasy. Though I admit that it's quite natural thing to do." Yumichika chuckled as he watched Nanao turn away blushing deep red. "So, what did you wanted to ask me?"

Eight Division Lieutenant sat there silent for some moments trying to find a way out, and suddenly remembered about her Captain's conversation with Captain Ukitake. That will do.

"Yesterday I overheard a conversation between my Captain and Captain Ukitake." Out of corner of her eye she noticed that Yumichika tensed, but decided to not pay attention to it. "They were talking about how you burst into the meeting room and have also said, that, in fact, Prince Yuudai Michio was the one who always referred to the intruder as Saburo Riko. So naturally it meant, that you must have met General. I wanted to ask you that. Did you really meet him?"

Yumichika was silent. He had really thought that Ukitake has told something to Kyoraku by chance, and was glad he didn't. But he really hadn't noticed that he once again called that man Saburo Riko. And now everyone think that he has met Prince. Yeah, right. In the mirror. But it's not like he can tell it. But half truth will do for now.

"I have." He simply stated.

"You have? And what is he like?"

_Here we go. _Yumichika thought. _Maybe I should tell the usual characteristics that I was given?_

"Loud, stubborn, problematic. With nothing good in him at all. A walking disaster for short. It would really have been much better, if he was never born. Then this whole story would not have happened."

"Ayasegawa-san." Nanao spoke.

"Yeah?"As soon as he turned to face her he got slapped.

"Don't ever talk about anyone like that!" She yelled. _It would have really been much better, if he was never born. _Those words still echoed in her head. "You don't have a right to even think that about someone. If man was born, than he has a right to live, and be happy!"

"You are such a child Lieutenant Ise… Everyone deserves to be happy you say? I will say that Prince is not everyone, and he didn't have that right from the very beginning. Ask anyone, anyone who remembers the story know that it would have been better if he was never born."

"I may be a child, but I know what is right and what is wrong. And telling something like that about a person is wrong! How would have he felt if he hear that!"

Yumichika chuckled.

"He probably wouldn't have had any reaction at all. He must be used to it by now."

Nanao stood up angrily looking down at Yumichika. She stood like that for some time and then dropped back to the roof, hugging her knees close and putting her head on them.

"Why do you always act like that Ayasegawa-san? Why do you act like self-centered jerk, when I know that deep inside there is no one who is as kind and caring as you."She raised her head and looked at him. "Why?"

He didn't answer, and Nanao continued

"You know, it hurts me more to hear those words from you. Even if they are true, I never want to hear those kind of words from you… I know that you are not the type to say those kinds of things… Then why? Why!"

Nanao looked at Yumichika who had his head hang low. They sat like that for some time. For a long time. The sun has already disappeared behind the horizon when he spoke at last.

"Why you ask? Why… A simple question, but so hard to answer. There are hundreds of answers I can give you. And several of them are true in fact. Maybe I am just… afraid?" He raised his head and looked far into the distance where the last rays of the sun were disappearing. His voice was soft and held so much grief and sadness, that Nanao had once again regretted saying that to him. "Fear is a natural feeling, isn't it, Lieutenant. Fear. The one thing that makes human a human. A really powerful emotion, that can push you off limits, or destroy you completely. Maybe I am just afraid to let them see, afraid of being used as a simple tool yet again, knowing that like any tool I will be discarded when not needed anymore. I know that it will happen. Or maybe I just want someone to see who I am beneath this mask. Just like you did… But I am still afraid." Yumichika closed his eyes and shook his head as a bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "Funny, but now that I think of it, the first answer I gave to you was the most honest. Yes, I am afraid, afraid of being used as a tool. You may again ask that question. That simple question. Why? Why am I so sure that they will use me? Why they would do such thing? The answer is simple, very simple in fact. And you will receive the answer along the others tomorrow, during the Captains' meeting. You may ask again, how did I know that there was going to be a meeting held. I know that you want to ask that. This answer is simple too. Because they found out, that I don't use my zanpakuto's real power. Back then during the battle in Fake Karakura town Captain Commander Yamamoto noticed how I released my Shikai but haven't seen it. Tomorrow he will try to make me show it. And I will refuse. You again ask why? Because I am afraid, that if I do it, I will have to kill every single person who will see it. But now let's return to the main _Why? _Shall we?" Yumichika turned his head and smiled to Nanao. "The question was why I act like that, wasn't it."He stopped waiting for her to answer. It took her some moments to realize that.

"Yeah… that was the question, and you said that you are afraid." She said carefully.

"Yeah, I am afraid, really afraid of being used as a tool. But that is inevitable for me. I am just a simple tool. The fact that I am afraid, may be the most honest answer to that question, but I can also tell one thing." He looked her straight in the eye. "The main reason is, that I don't want anyone to get to near me, to fall in love with me, because I will only cause pain to people that care for me, I always have. I am cursed, cursed from the day I was born. And I will make sure, that no one is hurt because of me." Yumichika stood up and looked at the moon. "You know, Nanao Ise. Falling in love with me was probably the biggest mistake you have ever made."

Nanao set there too shocked to even breath. When she managed to do it, she said.

"I know. Because now I know for sure that my feelings will never be returned." With that she stood up too. "Thank you for the blanket and the meal Ayasegawa-san. I will take my leave now. You really know how to elegantly tell the person that they are not needed. I almost believed you. That you are a kind guy, that you are afraid, but the whole story was just, so you can tell me off. Thank you for being honest at least in this. Sayonara, Ayasegawa-san."

And after those words she turned around and flash stepped to the Eight Division, not wanting the man to see her cry, but he had already seen the tears that were forming in her eyes, and he knew, that he was the reason. He followed her reiatsu until he made sure that she was back to her quarters, and safe. He looked up at the sky and let out a sigh.

"It's better for you cry now Nanao, to hate me for being a simple jerk, for breaking your heart. It's better this way, because that way it will hurt less. Because if I told you the truth… That I also have feelings for you, and much longer than you have for me, you might have been really happy than, but I will die soon, or rather I am dead already because I don't have a life, and it's really better, that I was never born." He shook his head and chuckled. "God, how I wish to believe in life the same way that you do, Nanao. I really do. But I don't have a life. I have died the day I turned eighteen. That day the person you have seen behind the mask I am wearing have died. And this mask was created." He sighed again. "The biggest mistake you made, was to fall in love with a dead man."

He would have still remained there for a long time, but he knew that he had to go to his division, because tomorrow was going to be a hard day. Tomorrow will be the day, that Yumichika Ayasegawa will die, giving place to the dead man behind the cheerful mask.

* * *

**_Hope you liked the chapter! *smiles* _**

**_Tsuki-no-Kurokage - THANK YOU AGAIN FOR POINTING THE PROBLEM OUT! Otherwise no one would have understood the next chapter 15th, as it is pretty much based on this one..._**


	13. Love and Eternal Friendship

Another update is here! As you might have noticed, I have added Yumichika as a main character as I found that I wrote too much about him and instead of Romance and Adventure the story is now Romance and Friendship.

*smiles* I hope you will really like this chapter, because I liked writing in so much! No more words. Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

The night has descended on Seireitei. The stars were shining brightly in the dark night sky; the moon was casting its light around showing the world in another colour. At night, colours looked different, the red seemed grey and yellow turned white. You could not tell what was real anymore. The soft wind was playing among the trees whispering to the leaves, and they were whispering back. There among those trees and whispers stood a man in samurai clothes with his arms crossed in front of his chest leaning against one of the trees. The wind was playing with his long dark brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail with a silver ribbon. A frightening mask was covering his face handsome face, hiding him from the outside world. Behind that mask a couple of sapphire blue eyes were carefully watching the girl that was standing not too far from him and looking inside the house where his master slept.

Senbonzakura was looking at her carefully, trying to see all of the changes in her. It has been a century since he saw her like this. During previous times they met, she was always wearing a hooded cloak that prevented anyone from seeing her. But now she had taken it off, had taken off all of her masks, had put aside the whole act she was pulling during this whole time. He didn't know why, but she did it today. Maybe she was just tired of that. He couldn't tell for sure. But as he watched her standing in the night he could tell one thing. She had truly become a very beautiful woman and even the scar on her chest didn't lessen her beauty. Her long hair, that looked like silver threads were flowing in the wind, her enchanting amethyst eyes were like the two precious crystals that held so much emotion in them, her porcelain skin that shone under the moonlight, her noble features, elegant lips … Everything about her was beautiful, divine. She is the kind of girl, that if you see once, you will never forget. You can neither eat, nor drink and just watch her.

But her eyes were sad and full of longing. It always looked like she was on the verge of crying whenever she was here. Senbonzakura couldn't take that anymore; he couldn't see her like this. And it has nothing to do with his love to Mangetsu no Megami. He just thought that no one this beautiful should ever be sad, no tears must run down her face.

"Lady Yuzuki Kiyomi… Why don't you go near him?"

She closed her eyes and a small sad smiled appeared on her full lips.

"Go near him?" She asked. "But that will put him in danger."

"You are already close enough to him to do that." Senbonzakura smirked behind his mask. "Nothing bad will happen if you get a little bit closer to him. Don't you think so, Lady Yuzuki?"

She shook her head smiling.

"You got me there Senbonzakura." His smirk grew.

"I know that. So stop giving yourself some lame excuses and go into his room."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Senbonzakura… I just can't do that. If I go too near him, than…"

"He will notice you or the traces of your reiatsu." Senbonzakura interrupted her. "And start remembering you, by that getting himself into dangerous situations. That is what you wanted to say, Lady Yuzuki.?"

"You know it better than me, Senbonzakura." She turned to him smiling and he caught his breath. It was really hard being near her. "Then why? Tell me, why do you still ask me to go into his room."

"Do you really think, that him remembering you is that bad?"

"It is."

"But if he remembers you, he will at least know why someone wants him dead!"

Yuzuki's eyes widened and she looked at the armour clad warrior in shock.

"I have never thought of it that way."

"Well, you should have." Senbonzakura spoke pushing off of the tree and coming to stand near her. "At least he must know that he is your fiancé. He has the right. If I remember clearly he never found out that."

Yuzuki slowly nodded.

"You are right. He never found out. And yes, he really does have a right to know."

After those words they both stood there in silence watching the man they were talking about sleep.

* * *

_Byakuya looked around and saw that he once again in Kuchiki manor's garden and it was spring again. Suddenly he noticed that there was a young boy sitting under one of the Sakura trees reading a book. He looked at the boy closely and saw that he was the same guy he had seen in his dream the other day, Yuudai Michio; only he looked a little bit older. He had the same black hair with purple tint only longer and azure blue eyes. Something was different about his eyes too. He remembered clearly, that in his last dream or memory, if he can call it so, the guy's eyes were bright and full of live. But now, they were… sad? Even dead... _

"_Yuu-kun!" Byakuya heard a voice and turned around to see himself running in Yuudai's direction waving his hand. _'Wait a minute. 'Yuu-kun'? Don't tell me that…"

"_What is it, Bya-kun." _'Great. Just like with Ayasegawa. Don't tell me that means that Ayasegawa is the PRINCE!'

_Byakuya turned around and saw that Yuudai's eyes were once again bright and full of life when he waved back. It looked like he was really good at hiding his emotions. Byakuya watched as the young version of him stop in front of Yuudai with his hand on his knees panting. After a few moments he raised his head and smile._

"_Yuu-kun, have you seen Yuzuki? I can't find her anywhere."_

_Yuudai closed the book and looked at him._

"_Have you tried looking for her near the pond? You know how she loves water." Byakuya nodded._

"_That was the first place I checked. She is not there."_

"_What about her room?"_

"_Nope."_

"_In the kitchen? She is quite fond of cooking…" _

_Byakuya shook his head as no. Yuudai sighed softly closing his eyes and smiled after some moments._

"_Then why don't you turn around?"_

"_Huh?" Byakuya spoke confused and when he turned around he was surprised to find a cute girl of his age with silver hair freely flowing down her back and sparkling amethyst eyes standing there and smiling at him. "Yuzuki!"_

_The girl pouted and looked at Yuudai pointing a finger at him._

"_That was mean Yuu-nii-san! I wanted to play with Byakuya some more!"_

_Yuudai sighed again._

"_I don't know what kind of game it is."_

"_Oh, it's a game where…."_

_Yuudai raised his hand stopping her. _

"_I get it." _

_She pouted again and looked really adorable while doing that. But after a moment the pout disappeared. _

"_Byakuya, let's play!"_

"_Ok, what do you want to play now?"_

"_I don't know. Something… Or even better, we can train! You can help me with my sword skills! That must be more interesting, don't you think?"_

"_I like that idea." Byakuya replied smiling._

"_Really?"_

"_Uh." He nodded._

"_Wow that's great! Thank you!" Yuzuki hugged him a huge smile present on her face. _

"_Yuzuki!" Byakuya blushed and tried to pull away without any luck. All the while Yuudai was watching them and smiling._

"_They are really getting along really well. Don't you think so, Yuudai Michio-dono?"_

_Out of the corner of his eye Yuudai looked at the man who was now standing by his side._

"_They do, Kuchiki-dono. They would have made a really good couple..."_

"_Has it been decided for Princess?" Yuudai's face got serious at once._

"_I think we need to speak about this matter in private, I don't want any of them hearing something by chance. And also I want to ask you something…... personal…"_

"_As you wish my prince."_

_Little Byakuya watched how his grandfather and best friend went into the house to discuss something concerning Yuzuki in private… That worried him. As he turned to looked at Yuzuki, he saw that she was looking their way with concern and hint of fear in her eyes. _

"_What's wrong, Yuzuki?" _

_He spoke gently and lightly touched her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled at him._

"_Nothing's wrong Bya…"_

_She spoke, but he knew better than that._

"_Please, tell me Kiyo…"_

_A light blush appeared on her cheeks. That was a low blow. He did know that she liked when he called her like that, didn't he? She turned so she fully faced him. After some moments of silence she let out a small sigh and spoke._

"_It's Yuu-nii-san. I know that something is wrong with him but don't know what. That is making me worried."_

"_Don't worry Kiyo! Your brother is one of the strongest warriors that Soul Society has ever seen. And he is very clever too. I am sure that whatever the problem is, he will manage to solve it on his own."_

_He spoke to her with a bright smile._

"_But that is exactly what makes me worried!" Yuzuki Kiyomi clenched a hand to her chest. "He is always doing that alone, he will never let anyone know what is happening, because he thinks that no one will believe him!" _

"_Yuzuki…"_

_She shook her head._

"_Don't tell me that everything is alright. I know that it is not. Byakuya, you know that Nii-san can read minds, don't you? He told me that you know. Only we and __J__ū__shir__ō__-oji-san know that" She lowered her head. "I can tell that he found out something terrible. Before we came here, I overheard by chance how he was trying to convince mother to let me stay at your house for several days." She raised her head and looked young Byakuya in the eye. "It seemed that he was trying to keep me away from Royal Realm. He particularly mentioned that I must be away tomorrow."_

"_That's impossible! Tomorrow is his birthday! Why would he want his sister not to be present on his birthday?"_

"_I don't know Byakuya… I don't know…" Her eyes started to tear. "I think that something is going to happen tomorrow and he wants to keep me safe. I bet that the personal request that he mentioned to your grandfather is going to be not brining you to the ball in honour of his birthday." _

_Tears started slowly flowing down her cheeks. Byakuya never wanted to see her cry. People like her mustn't cry._

"_Kiyo…"_

"_Why he never tells me what he is trying to protect me from? Why! Doesn't he know that I want to protect him?" Byakuya hugged her close as she cried on his chest. "Why am so weak that I always need protection… I hate it…"_

_Young Byakuya's arms tightened around her._

"_It's okay Kiyo… It's okay. That's why older brothers are there. He just loves you. And don't you think that it would hurt his pride if you were to protect him?" As he felt her tense in her arms he knew that his words had the effect he wanted. He pulled away slightly and looked her in the eye. "I know that you love him. And believe me when I tell you he is very dear to me too. He is my first and best friend ever. His is like a brother to me! And I know that he will never let any of us be bothered with his problems. Then why don't we just believe in him?" _

_He smiled when Yuzuki nodded._

"_Now Kiyo, you must smile. You don't want to make your brother sad, do you?"_

_Yuzuki shook her head violently and quickly wiped away her tears. Young Byakuya hugged her close again and started lightly stroking her hair._

"_So you think he will ask my grandfather to not bring me with him." He spoke in a low voice but she heard him nonetheless and nodded. "Well, I guess it means that I must give him my present today."_

_Yuzuki raised her head from his chest and smiled brightly._

"_Oh, that would be great Bya!"_

"_Then come on. It's in my room. Let's go and get it." _

_He took her hand and they run in the direction of his room._

* * *

A young girlwith silver hair was still standing there in the night looking at the man she loved with all her heart.

"So, are you going to go near him?" A armour clad warrior spoke beside her. She nodded slowly.

"I guess so. Nothing bad will happen, right?"

She looked at the man beside her.

"Well, if you consider yourself getting a little happier a bad thing, then yeah, a disaster will happen!"

"Not funny." She looked at him not amused at all. Senbonzakura let out a nervous laugh.

"But that is exactly how you reacted when I first suggested it. You looked like I have asked you to destroy the whole world!"

Yuzuki shook her head smiling. Byakuya's zanpakuto was really funny sometimes. She raised her head and looked into the room once again. In a blink of an eye she flash-stepped into his room leaving Senbonzakura behind. Yuzuki kneeled next to the sleeping male and studied his face carefully. She knew every line on his face, each contour by heart. She knew his every expression. She knew when he was irritated or pleased. She knew how his facial muscles moved when he frowned, when he smirked. She knew everything about him. Yet she couldn't get enough of looking at his face. That was impossible for her. She gently moved a lock of hair from his eyes. He was so peaceful like this. Her hand slowly trailed down the side of his face barely touching it. A smile found its way onto her face as he unconsciously leaned into her touch. Her eyes slowly dropped to his lips and suddenly she had an irresistible desire to kiss them. She still remembered the soft feeling of his lips on her, the gentle, lingering touch, the hesitation and uncertainty that she felt back then. But they had disappeared as his hands found their way around her waist and pulled her close. Without noticing she leaned in to touch his lips with her own.

* * *

_Byakuya followed his younger version and the girl who seemed to be the princess to his room. He was rather confused about their relationship. It seemed that he was really good friends with both prince and princess. And he had even called prince his best friend… Brother… Byakuya just wondered who princess's fiancé is. He really envied that man whoever he was. _

_When they got to the room Byakuya watched as young boy dug through his belongings for some minutes and took out a small package._

"_Found it!" He exclaimed happily and turned to the girl. "I really hope he'll like it, it took me really long to find him something…"_

"_I bet he will! It's hard to surprise Nii-san, but I hope you will manage."_

"_Yeah… I hope that I will manage not to think about what is in the package so he will not know before opening it" _

_Little Byakuya told with a sigh. Just then Yuzuki noticed that there was also a small amethyst coloured jewellery box where young Byakuya had taken the package from._

"_What is it?"_

_She asked trying to take a closer look at it. The boy turned to see what she was talking. When he saw the box a blush appeared on his cheeks and he hastily closed the locker preventing her from seeing it. _

"_No..nothing!" He stuttered._

"_Oh really? Then why are you trying to hide it from me?" _

"_I am not! I just closed the locker because I felt like it." He blushed deeper._

"_Really? Then you will not mind if I take a look at it?" The girl spoke moving around him to open the locker. _

"_No!" He exclaimed and turned around fast catching her hand and pulling it. She lost her balance and began to fall, and as the boy was not expecting that, they both ended up on the floor with her on the top and lips locked together. Byakuya stood there looking at the pair with wide eyes. He watched as none of them made a move, probably too shocked, but after some moments the boy wrapped his hands around the girl's waist pulling her to him and started slowly moving his lips. And the most surprising thing was that she responded to it and closed her eyes. That was then that Byakuya felt a light touch on his lips and realized that what he was witnessing now was his first kiss and hers too. Their… After some seconds they slowly broke apart staring each other in the eye and smiling. The boy was the first to break the silence._

"_I swear, when I get older, I am going to marry you Yuzuki Kiyomi!"_

_The girl giggled in response. _

"_Catch you on the word Kuchiki Byakuya."_

"_Byakuya! Yuzuki!"_

_Yuudai's voice was hear from the outside._

"_Coming!"_

_They said in unison and got off the floor going into the garden._

* * *

Yuzuki pulled away and looked at the man she had just kissed.

"Sorry Byakuya for stealing a kiss…"

"You need to be selfish sometimes Lady Yuzuki."

She turned around to see Senbonzakura standing near the window.

"Perhaps you are right Senbonzakura…" She turned back to Byakuya and caressed his cheek. "I just wish he was awake… Some other time maybe." She sighed. "It's high time I go."

Senbonzakura nodded.

"It is."

"Take care of him for me, will you?"

"I promise I will Lady Yuzuki."

She smiled.

"Thank you…"

And with that she got out of window and disappeared into the night. Senbonzakura in his turned got back into his sword form...

* * *

"_What have you been doing?" Yuudai asked looking at them carefully. _

"_Mm we…" Yuzuki began slightly blushing and thanking God that she was the only one whose thoughts he can't read._

"_We were in my room. I wanted to get something and not to make Yuzuki wait I asked her to come with me." Young Byakuya came to her rescue focusing his attention on the package in his hands._

"_Is that so?" Yuudai raised an eyebrow not quiet believing. _

"_Why would I be lying to you Yuu-kun?"_

"_True. Anyway, it's time we go Yuzuki." He said turning to his sister._

"_Hai Yuu-nii-san!"_

_She went to his side and took the hand she offered. _

"_Yuu-kun…" Byakuya spoke quietly._

"_What's it Bya-kun?" Yuudai looked at him smiling._

"_I… I just thought that I would give it to you today…"_

_He said while putting the package in his hands._

"_For me?" _

_Yuudai asked sounding surprised. Young Byakuya nodded trying not to think about the contents. Yuudai slowly opened the small package to find a bracelet made of blue several round stones and one oval stone in the middle. A real smile appeared on his lips._

"_Azurite…" He put the bracelet on his right hand and looked at Byakuya._

"_A sign of our friendship, I hope it will last forever. And also a sign of how much I appreciate your presence in my life. And plus it's the colour of your eyes." Byakuya looked up at Yuudai with a smile on his face. Yuudai leaned down slightly and hugged Byakuya really close as if afraid to ever let go._

"_I promise, I will never take it off… No matter what happens to me. Even when I die, this bracelet will be with me."_

_Young Byakuya's smile widened as he realized that Yuudai liked his gift and hugged him back._

"_I am so glad you liked it… Happy eighteenth birthday Yuudai Michio." _

_After those words everything started fading away..._

* * *

Byakuya swiftly sat up in his bed cover in cold sweat. He still couldn't believe it.

"_Happy eighteenth birthday Yuudai Michio." _

Those words still echoed in his head.

"_The opportunity was the 18__th__ birthday of Prince Yuudai Michio."_

The dream showed the day before his eighteenth birthday. And prince had know what was going to happen from the start.

"Oh Kami… Why wouldn't he tell someone? Why?" Byakuya put a hand on his face. Silent tears started running down, but he didn't even notice it. "Why?"

* * *

Ok, now princess has a new name! I will change it in the previous chapters when I have time. Her name is**_ Yuzuki Kiyomi._**

**_Yuzuki _** means **_Gentle moon _**and **_Kiyomi _**means _**P****ure beauty**_. Suits her ne?

Oh and just thought it might be interesting. About the stone the bracelet was made of!

* * *

**Azurite: **Referred to as the **jewel of wisdom** or **Stone of Heaven**. Azurite symbolizes insight and discovery. It is said to increase psychic abilities. It is a stone that stimulates creativity, giving access to a fountain of ideas, images and awareness of things around us. This is a wonderful stone for decisiveness and decision making. It is the stone for deeper insight and seeing truths. It challenges our old belief system and tests them against the truth. It also sharpens the wearer's sense of justice! The deep blue stone helps you release the past and gracefully anticipate and accept the future simultaneously. This cleanses the mind and makes one more capable of insight and pure thought. Helps one recognize the resources within themselves. Promotes patience, spiritual guidance and cleansing.

Azurite is the stone for wound healing and post-operative care. Azurite is known for reducing depression, as well as anger, Its high copper content stimulates the thyroid, bones and sinus. Great dextoxing stone. Azurite helps with skin cleansing through detoxing the spleen, stomach, liver, gallbladder and stimulating the nervous system. It is well used to wake up the mental and etheric gem literature states that azurite can restructure molecules, abnormal cell growth and revitalize the brain, rebuilding gray matter and assiting in developing embryonic babies in the womb. Therefore, a great stone for when you become pregnant.

mmmm I have a thing for knowing the meaning of stones ^_^""""

* * *

So, that's all. Tell me your opinion when you are finished with reading... I'll be waiting!

Love you all. **Ame.**


	14. The Forgotten Tragedy: Old Enemy

Ok, ok... I know it has taken me forever to update, but I have a pretty good reason! I had exams, and I have passed my last one today *smiles* oh how I love this freedom...

This chapter is the longest one I have done, and it is still shorter than I have planned.

* * *

**Summary:** After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_During previous chapter Byakuya found out about his feeling for princess and friendship with prince. He also did find out that Yuudai knew that something was going to happen but didn't tell anyone. _

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

A lot of time has passed since Byakuya has awaken from his dream, but he just couldn't make himself to go back to sleep. How could he go back to sleep after learning that about his past? How could he sleep after knowing that he had been with Yuudai Michio the day before their lives turned upside down? How could he sleep after learning that Yuudai knew everything that was going to happen from the start and didn't say a thing to anyone?

"Why?" He kept asking himself the same question over and over again but no matter what, he just couldn't understand what was making Yuudai act like he did and why didn't he tell anybody. Suddenly Princess's words rang in his head.

"_Byakuya, you know that Nii-san can read minds, don't you? He told me that you know. Only we and __J__ū__shir__ō__-oji-san know that." _

"Maybe he didn't want anyone to know that he can read minds… If he told anyone whatever he had found out they would have surely asked how he did it, and then he would have been forced to tell about his ability, which he didn't want to do…" Byakuya sighed and moved a hand through his hair. "But I still doubt that only that could have been enough reason to put so many people to death. I don't want to believe that Yuudai would have done it… He isn't that kind of person. There must have been another reason. And also…" Byakuya's eyes got confused. "The third person… _J__ū__shir__ō__-oji-san_? Could it be that she was talking about Ukitake-san." Byakuya shook his head. "That's impossible. Ukitake-san is from a lower noble family. I doubt that there is a way he would be acquainted with the Prince of Soul Society, yet alone be one of three people that know his secret. It must be another _J__ū__shir__ō__, _maybe from the Fifth Great Noble clan."

Byakuya kept replaying the dream in his mind trying to remember other details he might have missed, any possible answers to Yuudai's actions, but no matter what, he couldn't find the right hint. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and hand unconsciously went to his lips that curved upwards when he remembered the kiss. Strange as it can be, he still felt the warm touch of her lips, her light smell in his room as if the kiss was not just a dream. He remembered the dream so clearly. The kiss was unexpected; they both were a little scared, neither one prepared. First kiss… When their lips were connected he felt like he was the most powerful person in the world. His smile grew wider. And then he promised that he will marry her when he got older. Byakuya knew for sure: he loved her, even if he couldn't remember her name. Black haired captain shook his head.

"She has a fiancé. She is going to get married to him when everything is finished, and I must protect her betrothed, as a Captain of Gotei Thirteen."

Not wanting to think anymore Byakuya decided to do some paperwork to keep his mind off the dream, Yuudai and Princess, and if he was lucky enough, to tire his mind enough to sleep without any dreams. He lit up a candle and started looking through the last two day's paperwork. While doing so, he noticed that most of it was done. Looking more closely he recognized Hideaki's handwriting. A smile appeared on his lips. The boy wouldn't stop surprising him. Byakuya decided to check the already done paperwork just in case, though he really doubted that there will be any mistakes. Hideaki always did a great work… That is IF he did it at all. Hideaki hated paperwork more than anybody in Gotei 13 for sure! Even lieutenants Abarai and Matsumoto couldn't be compared to him. Sometimes Byakuya even thought that paperwork must have been one of the main reasons why Hideaki didn't want any promotion.

Byakuya chuckled lightly. He just couldn't help it. Anytime he was thinking of the youth he felt somewhat… happier? He didn't know how, but Hideaki always managed to make him smile. And he had also found out that he liked Hideaki's singing. Who knew that the boy had such good voice? It was kind of feminine too. The young officer was one of the rare people who always managed to keep him a good company. He knew how to hold a conversation, knew when he must talk and when he must just listen or sit in silence with him … Hideaki understood him so well. But there were still many things about Hideaki Byakuya still didn't understand. First of all how did he manage to be so serious one moment and childish another? He could never solve that mystery, as well as the others. Byakuya put aside another perfectly completed paperwork.

Hideaki Ukitake - one of the biggest mysteries in Seireitei. Now that he was thinking about it, no one really knew anything about the boy, not even his uncle. But there was one thing that Byakuya knew for sure. The boy was smarter, stronger and far more experienced than people gave him credit for. The conversation in the morning had proved it in more than one way. Byakuya stopped writing for a moment remembering something from the conversation.

"I wonder… Who is the person Hideaki is in love with? She must be someone really special that he is willing to sacrifice his own happiness for her… But how come that everyone thinks that he is dead when he is alive?" Byakuya sighed and put down the brash thinking about Hideaki's words. He didn't notice that the brush rolled off the table until it had fallen on the floor with a thud. Byakuya stood to pick up the still rolling brush when it suddenly stopped. When he picked it up he noticed that it had stopped rolling because there was small crack in the wooden floor. At first he thought that it is the entrance to one of the secret tunnels that Shinigami Women Association had built in his manor, but after paying closer attention to it, it was clear that the piece of board that can be moved is too small for a person to get in and on the top of that it was stuck. It seemed like the board hasn't been moved for a very long time.

Byakuya put the brush on the table and took the small silver knife crouching down on the floor. After some moments he managed to move the board from its place. When he took it out, he discovered a small hole with some objects in it cover in a thick layer of dust. The black haired man started looking through the objects. The first thing that he pulled out was a ring that he recognized as his mother's. It was an elegant gold ring with decorated with diamonds. A big diamond was in the middle with a smaller one at each side. The next object he took out was a broken bokken. A smile appeared on his lips. It was the first one he trained with. Then came a picture of three people. A boy with slate grey eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon who he recognized a himself had a rather irritated expression on his face as a taller guy with loose black–purple hair and azure blue eyes who looked exactly like Yuudai Michio in his dreams had a death lock around Byakuya's neck and was messing his hair. To the right there was a girl with shiny amethyst eyes and long silver hair laughing at the pair.

"So they were not dreams after all but memories." He looked at the picture once more before putting aside. The last object left was a small box, jewellery box to be more certain. Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he picked it up the shook off the dust finding that box was amethyst coloured. His eyes widened when he remembered where he had seen it. That was the box he tried to hide from the Princess. The twenty eighth head of Kuchiki clan sat there frozen for several minutes thinking whether he should open it or not. Considering his behavior in dream… no, memory. Considering his behavior back then the box he is now holding is a present for the Princess. That seemed the only reasonable reason to act like that. Byakuya took a deep breath and opened the jewelry box. In it there was an elegant silver necklace with butterfly pendant with its wings were decorated with amethysts and framed by small diamonds. The pendant was hanging on a thin silver chain. It was rather elegant, but he could tell that the weave was strong. Both the chain and the pendant were really beautiful. Byakuya smiled.

"It's just like her: elegant and beautiful, but at the same time strong. No wonder I wanted to give it to you." He raised his hand to touch it. When he took the necklace in his hand a sudden wave of shock passed through his body. He started slowly losing his consciousness and soon fell on the floor with the necklace tightly held in his hand.

* * *

_Byakuya waved at Yuudai and Yuzuki as they disappeared in the portal. He turned and bowed to his grandfather bowing to him and hurrying to his room._

"_Where are you going Byakuya?" Asked Ginrei. _

"_I must hide Yuzuki's present in a more secure place. I don't want her finding out about it before I give it to her." He shouted on the run. When he reached his bedroom he snatched the amethyst colored box from the drawer and kneeled on the floor taking out one of the board and putting the box there smiling contented. _

"_Byakuya." The boy put the board into his place in a hurry and stood opening the door for his grandfather._

"_Yes grandfather?"_

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Of course!"_

_Ginrei entered the room. Byakuya closed the door behind him and turned to his grandfather. _

"_Byakuya, you know that tomorrow is Prince Yuudai Michio's eighteenth birthday, don't you?"_

"_Hai." Byakuya nodded. "I was not sure whether I will be let into the Royal Realm and gave him my present today."_

"_It was a right decision. Because I wanted to tell you that I have talked about it to him, and he said that there is no way they can let you in."_

_Byakuya nodded remembering Yuzuki's words. _"I bet that the personal request that he mentioned to your grandfather is going to be not bringing you to the ball in honour of his birthday."

"_So something is really going to happen tomorrow…" He said to himself._

"_What is it Byakuya?" Ginrei asked. Byakuya looked at him._

"_Nothing grandfather! It's just that I am still a little sad about it. I hoped to see him tomorrow." _

_Ginrei sighed._

"_I know that you consider him your best friend, and care about him. I also know that he cares about you, but Byakuya, remember that he is from Royal family, and you are just a noble."_

"_I know that, grandfather." The boy replied._

"_And also. Don't get too attached to Princess Yuzuki Kiyomi."_

"_Why?"_

"_She is already engaged. It will be announced tomorrow." Byakuya's eyes went wide with shock. Yuzuki Kiyomi was engaged. Byakuya hang his head and bit his lip._

"_I understand, grandfather."_

"_That's good. Good night Byakuya." With that Ginrei left._

_As soon as the door closed behind him young Byakuya fell on his knees tears that he refused to let out flowing freely from his eyes. Why does he have to lose her as soon as their friendship was about to become something more? And it was clear that Kiyo felt something for him too. The world was not fair._

_The scene changed suddenly in front of Byakuya's eyes and now he saw his young version sitting on one of the trees in Kuchiki manor's garden looking to the sky. His attendant came up to him with a tray of food in his hands._

"_Byakuya-sama, you haven't eaten whole day!"_

"_I am not hungry." He replied still looking at the sky._

"_You must eat, Byakuya-sama."_

"_I said I am not hungry!" Byakuya said looking at the man angrily._

_The servant stood there in silence looking back at his master for some moments before speaking with a sigh. _

"_You are angry that you couldn't go to the Royal Palace?" _

_Byakuya looked away. _

"_No, I am not. I just don't want to eat."_

"_But it is way past noon, Byakuya-sama, and you still haven't taken a bite."_

"_I know, Nomura, it's just that I can't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen today."_

_Nomura looked at young Kuchiki carefully._

"_That's not the only reason, is it? There must be something bigger. You know that you can tell me anything, Byakuya-sama."_

_The black haired teen was silent for a long time. But when Nomura was ready to give up he spoke in a low voice._

"_Kiyo is engaged." Servant's eyes went wide._

"_Engaged? How? Why?"_

"_Just like that." He sighed. "Grandfather has told me that yesterday."_

"_And who is her betrothed?" He asked cautiously._

"_I don't know. It must be announced today." He spoke. "I don't think I even want to know."_

"_I am sorry Byakuya-sama, I know that you are in love with her." The young boy's__ hands__balled into fists. __"But don't be so sad! Always hope for the best, and besides, your father is going to return from a mission today, isn't he? I doubt that he would like to see his son in such a condition."_

"_To see his son in what condition, Nomura-kun?"_

_They turned around fast and exclaimed in unison when they saw the man who had just entered the garden._

"_Kuchiki Sōjun-sama!" "Ot__ō__sa__n!" _

_There near the garden entrance was standing Kuchiki Sōjun in his lieutenant uniform. He had long black hair and wore a kenseikan on the left side of his head to symbolize his nobility, his eyes were blue and gentle, though at the same time they held sadness and pain. He smiled to his son._

"_Long time to see…" He spoke smiling. Byakuya jumped off the tree and ran to his father and hugged him tight._

"_I missed you, ot__ō__sa__n." Said man's smile only grew wider as he hugged the boy close put a hand on his head._

"_I missed you too, my son. So tell me, how you been, and about what condition was Nomura-kun talking about?" _

"_Well otōsan… You see…" Byakuya began but was interrupted by Nomura._

"_Byakuya-sama was so anxious about your return that he refused to eat anything at all. He had really missed you, Kuchiki Sōjun-sama. After all you have been away for more than two months." _

"_Is it true, Byakuya." Boy slowly nodded as a response causing Sōjun to chuckle amused. "Then I guess we just have go and eat something, don't you think"_

"_Hai, otōsan." Byakuya replied with a smile._

"_In that case, Nomura-kun, please tell the cook to get the dinner ready."_

"_Hai, Kuchiki-sama." With that the servant bowed and disappeared into the house._

"_Shall we take a walk, Byakuya. It's been a while since we were able to walk together."_

"_Hai, otōsan…"_

_The scene changed again all of a sudden showing Byakuya walking around the gardens aimlessly when out of nowhere appeared Yuzuki with her zanpakuto in her hand ready to fight. He was watching her as she looked around with lost eyes, as if she was not understanding what was happening, maybe she wasn't. When she spotted him her eyes went impossible wide for a second, then filled with realization and she ran to him. When she reached him she took his hand with her free one and pulled on it._

"_Byakuya, hurry, we must run!"_

"_Yuzuki? Wha… what's going on?" He spoke coming out of his shocked state. "What are you doing here? You must be in the Royal palace, with your brother and your new fia…"_

"_There's no time to explain, Byakuya." She cut him screaming. He had never seen her so anxious and… afraid? "Let's just run to the General's headquarters… please…" When she tried to run Byakuya didn't move an inch._

"_Why do we must run? Tell me, Kiyo."_

"_Bya… please…" She looked at him with pleading eyes clearly on the verge of crying. "Please… It's hard to explain. We must run, you must just trus…" An explosion was heard somewhere in the manor followed by screaming voices. "It's already late… they are here…" _

_Yuzuki dropped to the ground like all of her life force was sucked out of her and tears were now freely flowing from her eyes down her cheeks. Byakuya dropped to his knees near her and hugged her to his chest. _

"_Yuzuki! What is going on? Where's Yuudai!"_

"_He is in the palace… and…"_

"_I have found you Kuchiki Byakuya and now you must die!" A deep male voice was heard. When Byakuya looked up with wide eyes he saw a man raise his zanpakuto above his head preparing for a strike and fear took over his body._

"_NOOO!" He barely registered Yuzuki's voice, as she cried for him, he didn't notice how she pushed him aside, nor he felt how he hit the ground. All the while he was watching the sword coming down as in a slow motion. He came out of his trance only when the sword hit Yuzuki cutting across her chest starting at the left shoulder and ending near right hip, giving her a wound that will surely leave a scar if she were to survive._

"_Kiyomi!" He yelled and run to her dropping to his knees and hugging her close. "Kiyomi…"_

_She reached a hand, put it on his chest and pushed him with the little strength she had left._

"_Run, Byakuya… Please run… Don't think about me… Run…"_

"_What are you talking about? I am not leaving you alone!" He cut her out._

"_Run you fool!" Byakuya looked at her. This was already the second time she yelled at him today. He had never heard her raise her voice at all before. "Please, Bya… If I mean something to you, run…"_

_Suddenly a hand caught her shoulder and roughly threw her away._

"_Che… The stupid girl got on the way. She is a headache just like the failure of a brother. He is such a pain in the ass. Wish he was never born. But at least now I got him caught and can have my way with him anytime I want. I will make sure he will never forget is eighteenth birthday. But before that I must take care of you whelp. And this time I will not miss." He turned to Byakuya. "You should have taken her advice when you still had the chance Kuchiki, though to tell the truth, you never had it."_

_Byakuya looked up at the man while he was talking. He really hated that man, whoever he was for causing HIS Kiyomi so much pain and insulting his older brother.__ The man before him had auburn hair and brown eyes that were looking down at him like at some really low creature with pure hate and disgust clearly written there, though Byakuya didn't know what he did to earn that look.__He was wearing black hakama pants with red belt, black tight fitting sleeveless top, black gloves which were reaching his biceps and metal protectors on his forearms. He was now holding his zanpakuto in front of him as he was preparing for a strike. _

"_You are going to die Kuchiki Byakuya, don't even try blocking it, you can't! __Uchitoru! Hitogoroshi!" _

_The man yelled and black energy started collecting around his sword and shot out like a black lightning moving in Byakuya's direction with an unimaginable speed. He knew that there is nothing he can do to save himself. He was only sorry that he was so weak, that he couldn't even protect the girl he loved, that he had let. If he was given a chance to live, he swore he would become the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society so that he can save her and protect her from everything and everybody. Alas, in a split of a second he was going to die… But the fate has decided otherwise. A man with long white hair and double zanpakuto appeared in front of him deflecting the blow. It took only a moment to recognize the person. The Thirteenth Division Captain, __Shōgaikie__J__ū__shir__ō__._

"_Saburo!" He yelled. "How dare you betray the Queen, how dare your family!"_

"_Oh, Lil __J__ū__shir__ō. It turns out that they hadn't killed you yet. What a pity. I didn't want to wet my hands in my siblings' blood. But I guess I have no choice." With that he through another blow that was deflected with ease._

_"Don't underestimate me, Saburo Riko."_

_"Oh." He raised an amused eyebrow. "Now you are calling me that too? I thought that the only one who called me that was your so loved nephew! He never called me with my family name!"_

_"And now I see why he never did it. You don't have the right nor do you deserve to bear that name!"_

_"I have it! I am stronger and more powerful then all of you fool! And I must be the one to tell not to underestimate me." _

_With that he prepared for another blow and __J__ū__shir__ō prepared to reflect it, but the blow was throw in Yuzuki's direction who was lying in a pool of blood some meters away. It took __J__ū__shir__ō everything to be able to block the shot of black lightning. Out of corner of his eye he saw that Saburo was getting ready for another one, when someone attacked him from the side._

_"__Shōgaikie-dono, take Princess and Byakuya and go!" He man yelled._

"_Otōsan!" _

"_Are you sure?" __J__ū__shir__ō asked while gently picking up Yuzuki to notice that the wound was nearly closed, but even with her fast healing abilities there will be a scar left for sure._

_"I am!" Sōjun looked at him and didn't notice that the enemy was attacking._

_"__Chire. Senbonzakura." Pink petals appeared and blocked the blow that was aimed for his head. Everyone looked to the side wide eyed to see raven haired boy standing there panting heavily with only a hilt of the sword in his hands._

"_Byakuya…" Was the only word __Sōjun said before launching himself at the enemy again. At the same time __J__ū__shir__ō appeared near Byakuya and lifted him with one hand and started running away from the fighting Shinigami. Sōjun blocked another blow and looked at his son for one last time and smiled before he was pierced by enemy's weapon. His sword dropped to the ground, blood came out of his mouth and he started falling back._

_"Otōsan!" Byakuya yelled in panic. Hearing his son's cry Sōjun straightened himself. He caught Saburo's hand that was holding the sword preventing him from taking it out of his body and pushing it in more. With the last of his strength he tried to hold the enemy._

_"RUN!" He yelled before enemy's hand had found its way to his throat squeezing it and strangling him. Gradually he lost his grip on enemy's sword because of lack of oxygen and Saburo took advantage of it. He took out the sword and this time sent it right through Sōjun's heart._

_"Otōsan, no!" Byakuya yelled. All he could see was his father's body falling to the ground, blood coming out from the wounds and creating a lake of blood near him. "Otōsan!" He didn't notice how they got away from the manor; neither did he take a notice of Yuzuki's hand that reached for his sword while they were being shunpoed away by __J__ū__shir__ō. He didn't even feel how his powers reduced suddenly when a jolt of energy passed through Senbonzakura and into him. He looked around with wide open eyes, but didn't see anything. His eyes saw only one picture. His father held by his throat in the air and a sword piercing through his heart killing him in an instant…_

* * *

"Otōsan!" Byakuya yelled sitting up straight from his lying position on the floor covered in cold sweat and reached his hand in front of him. His other hand was still holding the silver necklace pressing it onto his chest.

"Nii-sama!"

The door to his bedroom slid open revealing terrified Rukia standing there in her night clothes. She had felt Byakuya's reiatsu rise uncontrollably from her room and then she heard him scream. She came to check on him and help in case it was needed, but what she saw now was far worse than she could have ever imagined. Byakuya Kuchiki, the twenty eighth head of Kuchiki clan, the Sixth Division Captain was sitting there in the middle of the room, his hand reaching for something and tears freely running from his eyes. It seemed that he didn't even understand that he was crying, crying like a baby who has lost his parents. Little did she know how right that comparison was. When the initial shock subsided, Rukia ran to him, dropped to her knees and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What has happened Nii-sama?" She asked.

He turned his face in the direction of the voice and accidentally looked her in the eye. The emotions she saw in his eyes were different – realization, relief, pain, confusion and one thing she never thought she would see in slate grey eyes: fear. Byakuya just hugged her and buried his face in her chest.

"Nii-sama…"

She didn't know what to do and just hugged him close letting him cry. There were no words she could say to calm him down. What word can you say to make things ok when the most emotionless person in whole Soul Society was crying freely in your arms? She didn't even want to imagine what could have caused him to break down like this. And the worst part was the fact that she couldn't help him. After her execution and Aizen's betrayal they have gotten pretty close and she really thought of him as an older brother. She swore to help him with everything she could. And now, when he was in pain and needed help, she couldn't do a thing. She hated feeling so helpless. Her heart broke as she just set there holding his trembling body in her arms, stroking his hair in soothing motion until he calmed a little and started falling asleep exhausted from crying.

She carefully laid Byakuya down on his bed. That is when she noticed that the whole time he was holding something silver to his chest. She tried to take whatever it was, but he wouldn't let go, holding it as if his life depended on it, so she let it be. Rukia set down near him afraid to leave him alone after what she saw.

"I will never forgive whoever caused you to feel so much pain, Byakuya Nii-sama…" She whispered clenching her fist. "I swear, he will pay for it."

She gently moved midnight black hair from his face.

"Kiyo…" Was the last thing he said before completely falling asleep…

* * *

Well... mmm here you go ^_^ hope you liked it. And I beg your pardon for any mistakes that may be there. Gomen!

And I wanted to thank everyone who is still reading my story. That really means a lot for me. I hope I will not let you down. *smiles* Thank you again.


	15. Secret Behind the Secret: The Real Enemy

_I am back again with a new chapter of Stolen Memories. *smiles* And…_

_Before beginning the chapter I want to tell SPECIAL THANKS TO **Tsuki-no-Kurokage** FOR TAKING TIME TO MENTION THAT THE 12th and 13th chapters are the same! (by the numbers that FanFiction gives. Otherwise they are 11th and 12th). I clearly remember that they were different, as I got review to both, and now I don't understand what the hell had happened._

_If you have seen the that the chapters are the same, I advise you that you go back and read the 12th(11th) chapter, otherwise you won't get a lot of things in this chapter._

_Won't talk any more. Enjoy._

* * *

**Summary**: After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo. Though I own Yuudai Michio, Yuzuki Kiyomi, Mangetsu no Megami and Hideaki-chan!

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

The morning sun made its way into the room through the open window stirring awake the black haired girl lying on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and set up looking around. Her eyes landed on the sleeping man in the bed. Rukia smiled to herself. It was not the first time she had seen her brother asleep but she just couldn't help it. He looked so calm and vulnerable like that. Looking at him now no one can imagine the power that he has when awake, holding a sword in his hands. Deadly and beautiful. That was Byakuya Kuchiki for you.

Rukia unconsciously reached out to move away a strand of hair from his face. Suddenly Byakuya caught her hand and pulled her to him kissing deeply. Rukia set there completely frozen. When at last she came to realize what was happening, she tried to push him back. Byakuya let out a low groan and opened his eyes only to find that it was Rukia in his arms and it was her that he was kissing right now. He immediately let her go his eyes wide in shock. They both sat there for some time trying to not look at each other waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia began carefully unable to stand the awkward silence anymore. "How are you feeling now?"

"Good. Thank you." Byakuya answered not looking at her.

"Nice to hear…"

"About the kiss…" Byakuya began. "Forget it. It was my mistake."

"You were having a dream?" She asked

"That is none of your concern." Byakuya cut her off.

"It is! I care for my brother!"

Suddenly she was feeling brave and didn't care what he might think. Rukia understood that her brother needed someone now more than in whole time they known each other, even though he would never admit it. And she was not going to back down this time.

"Rukia…" He began warningly.

"It was about Kiyo, wasn't it?" Rukia continued trying not to pay attention to the threat in his voice. Maybe brining up the name he called in his sleep will help her? And it did. For a moment his eyes went wide but he quickly hid it.

"What do you know about her?" He was looking straight at her now.

"You called her name…" Now Rukia was nervous.

"I see…" Byakuya sighed and looked away again. "Make sure that no one knows about it and what happened, understood?"

"Hai, Nii-sama!"

"Good. You may leave now." He spoke standing up to go to the changing room but stopped upon noticing that she made no move. "Rukia?"

"But what had happened? You were not like yourself from the day when it was told about the Royal Family." She asked.

Byakuya just sighed. Guess she won't stop until he told her. She had really started to care for him. Somehow he was happy.

"I have just regained the memories before the events that Capitan Commander told, and from that day too." He turned to look at her. "Now leave."

Rukia quickly stood up and bowed understanding that she was told more than she should know.

"See you during the meeting, Nii-sama." With that she ran off.

_Meeting…_ Thought Byakuya. He needs to get some things clear before it.

"_J__u__shiro_Shougaikie, hm?"

* * *

Yumichika Ayasegawa was standing on the highest rooftop in Seireitei looking down at the city.

"So it will be today…" He spoke to himself. "I hope I made a right decision, Yuzuki, Byakuya, Jushiro-oji-san…"

With that he jumped down, heading to his squad.

* * *

Byakuya was standing near the First Division headquarters waiting for the other captains to gather. More like he was waiting for a certain white haired captain. He needed to talk to Jushiro Ukitake about his dream before the meeting started. And he didn't have to wait long for him to arrive with Rukia.

"Ukitake-san." He spoke coming forward. "Can I have a word with you, alone."

"Sure, Kuchiki-san." He turned to Rukia. "Go inside Rukia, I will be there soon."

They waited until Rukia bowed and went inside. Ukitake didn't miss her worried glace she cast in Byakuya's direction and got interested as to what the young man might want to talk to him about.

"So, Byakuya-kun," He began. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I had a dream yesterday…" Byakuya began after a moment of hestitation.

"A dream?" Ukitake repeated kind of surprised.

"In fact I have been having them as long as I can remember myself… But recently… I have been seeing more." Byakuya spoke looking into the distance.

"I see." In reality, he didn't understand what that might mean. "What kind of dreams are they?"

"I came to think that they are memories. Memories - that have been stolen from me."

"Memories?" Now Ukitake was worried. He just hope that Byakuya didn't see that day. "What are they about?"

Instead of answering the Sixth Division Captain decided to ask a question.

"Is your real name Jushiro Shougaikie?"

For a moment Ukitake's eyes went wide, but soon a smile appeared on his lips.

"I take it that you remembered some things?"

"You saved me that day…" The sadness was clear in his voice.

"Byakuya-kun… I am sorry."

"What else has been hidden from me?" Byakuya snapped. "I knew both Prince Yuudai Michio and Princess Yuzuki Kiyomi. I knew them. And the memories of them were stolen from me by you! Those were the best memories in my life! Best three springs that we spent together…"

"Byakuya…" He had feared it. Byakuya remembered it all and he was still unable to cope with all the memories. Now he was acting like a thirteen years old boy he was on the fateful night. "The meeting was called, so I will tell everyone about my clan. Hope you will get some answers."

With that he walked to the headquarters, but before entering he stopped and looked at Byakuya.

"And everything was done to protect the three of you, Byakuya-kun. Don't be angry at us"

Then he went inside leaving Byakuya standing there.

* * *

"If everyone is here, the meeting should begin." Spoke Yamamoto. "Those who are here now, know about the secret behind the Royal family and the elimination of the Fifth Great Noble Clan, but none of you knew that there were survivors. One of them who I want to introduce to you and who would tell you more details on what happened is Shougaikie clan head's younger brother. Jushiro."

There were a couple of gasps from different corners of the room as the Captain of the Thirteenth Division came forward.

"I apologize to everybody for keeping secrets, but I had no other choice." He began looking at everybody. "And after the attack on Captain Kuchiki, I decided to ask Captain Commander to summon a meeting so I can tell you some important things about the intruder. Secrets about the Fifth Clan and Royal family that no one knows, not even you Yamamoto-san."

Now everyone in the room was more than excited. Even Captain Kyoraku and Zaraki were paying attention to their colleague.

"First of all, Shougaikie-san, tell us who is that person." Yamamoto asked.

"Saburo Ryota Shougaikie. My brother and the father of prince Yuudai Michio and princess Yuzuki Kiyomi."

"Umpossible" Soi Fong was the one to express everyone's confusion. "But Captain Yamamoto told that the King killed the Queen and the Shougaikie clan's Head!"

"He did, but… It was never said that only Clan's head can be chosen to help giving birth to the heir of the throne. Usually it is clan's head, but this time it was the not him Saburo was chosen as he was the strongest in our clan. And as the present King thought it was my eldest brother, the one responsible was never killed."

"I can't understand it. How the King made such a mistake." Kyoraku asked.

"Simply. Saburo was the one to tell the King that Queen Chiyoko Kazumi was not faithful."

"What!" Byakuya cried out before he could stop himself and everyone but Jushiro looked at him shocked.

"Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto began. "I understand that it was some shocking news, but try to control your reaction."

"Hai, Captain Commander."

Byakuya answered dropping his head in embarrassment. Zaraiki just snickered earning a glare from the noble. Jushiro just smiled. It seemed like the newly gained memories are really getting in the way.

"Continue, Ukitake-san."

"The main secret is, that the present King didn't marry the Queen by force. They have been in love for a long time, but knew that they could never be together so they formed this plan. The Queen was forced to be with Saburo, to bare the heir. And the second child was a girl. But Saburo had always wanted to become the king, and was not going to back down, so he did what he did."

"So, are you telling that the one, who is to blame for everything is your brother?" Asked Hitsugaya.

"Yes, he is."

"I don't get one thing." Zaraki spoke. "When Yumichika burst into the meeting room he said that Saburo _Riko_ was the attacker. And yet you called him Saburo _Ryota._ There must be some mistake."

"If I remember our yesterday's conversation right, the only person to call him Saburo _Riko_ was Yuudai Michio. Right, Jushiro?" Kyoraku spoke smiling. "And that can mean only that the Fifth Seat Ayasegawa had come in contact with him."

Now everyone was looking at Yumichika who was leaning on the wall.

"Fifth Seat Ayasegawa, is it true?" Yamamoto asked.

"You can say so." Yumichika answered shrugging. "If you can call that coming in contact, then yes. I have."

"When did you first met him? During the attack or earlier?" Was the next question.

"I have known about him before joining the Gotei Thirteen."

Some captains gasped. Nanao was now looking at Yumichika. He knew the prince even before joining the Gotei. They must be friends. Yet why was he talking about him in such a manner?

"Is he in Seireitei?"

"Yes."

"Why hasn't he shown himself yet?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be used as a live-weapon? After all that is how you see him, don't you, Yamamoto-san?"

"What do you mean, Ayasegawa?"

"Oh come on." Yumichika sighed pushing from the wall. "You have always blamed him for what happened. He shouldn't have been born. If the first child was a girl, nothing would have happened, that is what you think, even now."

"Ayasegawa…" Yamamoto spoke releasing some of his reiatsu.

"You think he didn't know about it?" He continued without paying any attention to the reiatsu. "That everyone who knew that he was not King's son hated him, wanted that he was never born. Even his mother was thinking that. And his father only saw him as something… useful. That can be used and then discarded. The only one who knew the truth and saw him as an actual person was Jushiro Shougaikie, his uncle that is now standing here. And by knowing this all you want him to show his face!"

"If he didn't want to, he shouldn't have sent the scroll at all, that was illogical." Mayuri spoke.

"He didn't have a choice. As he had made his presence know to the Zero Division during the Winter War. Two years was the maximum he can hide. And plus, Saburo had made the move."

"And as you spoke about the Winter War, Prince Yuudai Michio was not the only one to let himself be known."

"What are you getting at?"

"I am talking about your Shikai." Yamamoto said. "It is a Kido type, isn't it? I would like you to show it to everyone here."

Everyone's attention was once again fixed on Yumichika who was again leaning against the wall, eyes closed and hands crossed over his chest.

"Well?" Yamamoto said after Yumichika didn't say anything for some time.

"I can't let you see it, or I would have to kill everyone here." Was his simple answered as he opened his eyes and looked at Yamamoto. "And if the person who saw it and is still alive, dares to tell about it, I will kill him right away."

"What does it mean?" Yamamoto said now even angrier.

"It means that if you want to at least see me use Kido, you must force me in a battle." Yumichika stated smirking.

"Boy, you better know you place, or…"

"Or what? You will beat me?" His smirk only grew. "Sorry, but some old geezer can't beat me in a fair fight."

That was the last drop for Yamamoto.

"So you say that I can't make you use your Shikai?" He received a grin as an answer. "Well boy, we will fight, and I will show you what true power means."

With that Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni exited the meeting room followed by the Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, leaving everyone else staring after them. No matter how you look at it, what Yumichika had done was crazy. Even fight-loving captain of the Eleventh had to agree with it.

"Captain…" Ikkaku began. "Will Yumichika be alright?"

The latter shrugged.

"Guess we have to go and see for ourselves."

With that everyone followed the two out of the meeting room and into the First Division training grounds. This was going to be an interesting fight if Ayasegawa manages to last even 2 minutes. That was what everyone was thinking… Well mostly everyone. Captains Ukitake, Unohana and Kuchiki were just worried about him, as it had been long since he fought. No matter how strong the weapon is, it will get rusty if not used. And surely the person in question hasn't used his real battle abilities for decades.

In the crown was a person that differed from them all, to whom this whole conversation meant more than everyone thought. Nanao Ise was both worried and happy. Because to her, it meant that Yumichika hadn't lied her telling that he would refuse to show his Shikai, which she thought impossible, as it would mean defying the orders. She also got an answer to why was he talking bad about Yuudai Michio. He was telling others' options he had heard and not his. And knowing him as she did, she was sure, that Yumichika Ayasegawa is stronger than anyone gave him credit for. She even hoped that he would be able to last long in the fight. And lastly, this all meant that by saying that her worst mistake was falling in love with him, may mean that he was trying to keep her away from him to protect, and if he was trying to protect it meant that he cared, and if he cared, he might even love…

Everyone had already reached the training grounds of the First and Nanao's eyes met with Yumichika's and he smiled at her. Not his usual smirk or arrogant smile, but a real gentle smile, that told her that she guessed the real meaning behind his words right. And she smiled back silently praying for him to win, no matter how unbelievable it seemed. His smile only widened causing her to blush. Sometimes she really thought that he can read minds…

* * *

_Sorry! I know that you want to kill me for the late update especially that it is soooooooooooooooooooooooooo short! But I have exams! I had already passed *counts* 7 written and 6 oral… and I still have 2 left… *sighs deeply* WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY EXAMS!_

_But I have taken advantage that the coming exam is quiet easy (which is on Monday by the way) and decided to post the next chapter of Stolen Memories. I think Bya-kun, Yuu-kun and Kiyo really want to kill me for where I left the story._

_I admit that the beginning sucks… but I haven't writing this in such long time…. so I kinda lost my inspiration. Hope only the beginning sucks… *giggles nervously*_

_Anyway… I really hope that there are still people who read my story and enjoy it! I promise to start updating faster! And I will update my other story too!_

_See you soon! Oh, and please tell me what you think. If you don't want to review, you can send a Private Message. Flames are welcomed too! They help me improve!_

_LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Crystal Amethyst_


	16. The Fight: Welcome General

_Another update and in only 24 hours. Hm… Not bad, don't you think so? I just couldn't help but write this one!_

* * *

**Summary**: After the end of the Winter War everything seems to return to its places. But it is really like that, or it just seems to be so? And what is the meaning of this strange dream?

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo. Though I own Yuudai Michio, Yuzuki Kiyomi, Mangetsu no Megami and Hideaki-chan!

* * *

As he was following Yamamoto to the First Division training grounds Yumichika became worried by each step he took. Did he make a right choice? Will he be able to stand against Yamamoto? He was clearly hearing Ukitake's and Unohana's thoughts. They were right, it had been long since he fought with full strength, but it didn't mean that he didn't train secretly. Yet… their words, thoughts caused him to worry. But suddenly he switched his attention to the Lieutenant of the Eight - Nanao Ise. He could tell that she was smiling. His actions earlier caused her to think that maybe he didn't mean what he said the way she thought, but rather did it to protect her, because in reality he loved her.

Yumichika sighed. After all it was true; he really did love the girl. He didn't know when or how it happened, but he had fallen in love with her. Maybe he made a mistake hurting her to keep her safe. After all she can be the one who will help him come out of the prison he is in. But then again, will she be able to love him after she learnt the truth, after she found out what happened to him during the over thirty years of imprisonment. Will she be able to look at him without disgust, will she be able to understand him, to love him, to stay with him… He couldn't help it as another sigh escaped his lips. Maybe it was himself he was trying to protect more, and not her. Wouldn't it be better if he took a chance, even a small, to be happy. Wanting to be happy is not a crime, is it? Even for someone as low and dirty as him? And after this duel he might lose any chance to be with her, if he doesn't tell her about his feeling before the fight begins. Maybe it would be for the best…

As everyone reached the training grounds Yumichika turned around and their eyes met. He smiled gently at her. He couldn't even remember the last time he had given someone that smile. Maybe to his sister before sending her to Seireitei? He wasn't sure. And she smiled back at him and prayed for him to win… Yumichika couldn't help it as his smile widened causing her to blush.

She believed in him! Even without knowing who he is she believed in him and his abilities. She believed… That gave him strength. He felt stronger than ever. How could she do it to him with one sentence? He needed this girl. Now he understood it. He needed her in his life to be strong. He couldn't afford to lose her, and he won't. He made his decision.

Everyone watched as Yumichika Ayasegawa took his zanpakuto out of his belt and started walking to the gathered people. No one understood what was going on and the confusion got bigger as he stopped in front of Nanao Ise, extending his sword for her to take. Nanao only looked at him in confusion.

"Take it…" He said with a smile. "If my zanpakuto is with you, I am sure I won't use it by chance. So take it."

"But how are you going to fight?" Nanao asked with worry clearly hear in her voice.

"I have never been that good with sword after all." He just shrugged. "My main strength has always been hand on hand combat."

"O…Ok… If you say so…"

With that she reached and took the sword from his hands. He smiled at her again and gently cupped her chin.

"Thank you for believing, Nanao… I won't let you down."

She heard him whisper before his lips descended on hers. Her eyes widened in shock. Yumichika had called her by her first name and he was kissing her now. In front of everyone none the less! The kiss itself was slow and loving, and she couldn't help but melt into it forgetting everything and everyone. But it ended too soon for her liking.

"Don't worry about me, just believe…"

He said straightening and heading back to the middle of the field to stand in front his opponent. But no matter what he said she can't stop worrying. But she will believe in him. _Win…_ Was all she thought clenching the sword closer to her chest.

* * *

"_God, the boy had really gone mad!" _Ukitake was thinking. "_How could he kiss Nanao in front of everyone? Furthermore, since when were they dating? And how didn't Shunsui know about it?" _

He stole a glance at his best friend who stood frozen a shocked expression on his face.

"_That might have been a real shock for him. After all Nanao is like a daughter to him…"_

That was when Ukitake noticed that Yumichika didn't have a zanpakuto and that the said zanpakuto was in Nanao's hands. His eyes widened.

"_Please Yuudai, don't tell me that you are going too…"_

"Are you going to fight me without a zanpakuto, boy?" Asked Yamamoto. He was now angrier than he could remember. "Who do you think I am."

"If I am not mistaken, you are the Captain Commander of Gotei Thirteen and the First Division Captain Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni." The young man replied calmly causing his anger to rise. "And yes, I am going to fight you without a sword to stay away from the temptation to use my Shikai."

"You prefer obvious death to showing you Shikai, boy?" Yamamoto asked now shocked.

"The answer is yes, but who said that I am going to die?" Yumichika said with a smirk. "In fact, I was thinking of winning the fight."

Everyone gaped at him. He didn't just say it, did he? And to Captain Commander Yamamoto none the less! The most powerful combatant in Soul Society who had over two millennia combat experience. A few would even hope to come out alive from a fight with him. The one who is capable of fighting two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously.

"I am going to make it fast so you won't even know what hit you boy!" Spoke Yamamoto letting his reiatsu loose causing low rank spectators to lose their ability to breath. He was more than surprised to see the Yumichika didn't even flinch at it. "Reduce All Creation to Ash: Ryujin Ja…"

He wasn't able to finish calling his Shikai when he noticed his sword being twisted out of his grip and thrown away. He looked to his side only to see Yumichika standing there with a smirk on his face.

"But I never said that you are going to fight me with your zanpakuto. That wouldn't be fair now, would it?" He spoke calmly walking to the spot he had thrown Ryujin Jakka to and set a barrier around it. "If you want to fight with zanpakuto, you must…" He looked at Yamamoto with hard eyes, "Force me."

Yamamoto stared at the young man in front of him with wide eyes. Who was he? To shunpo with such speed and twist Ryujjin Jakka out of his hand. He never thought it to be possible. That person who claimed to be Yumichika Ayasegawa… He had thought that the Fifth Seat was stronger than he let it show. Lieutenant level, even maybe a Captain level… but he would have never thought that this boy… He couldn't be older than a couple of hundred years, and he appeared in Seireitei only half a century or so ago. And yet… to do this…

Similar thoughts were running in the minds of the majority of gathered people. Who was this guy?

"Yumichika?" Ikkaku spoke in a low voice. His friend turned to him and smiled.

"You didn't think that you would always be protecting me, Ikkaku, did you?" Yumichika said smiling. "And sorry for not telling you that I can use Kido, I just didn't know how you would take it."

"Ayasegawa…" Now was Ukitake's turn to speak. "Now I remember where I heard that name before."

Lies. He could never forget the family name of the person who loved and cared for Yuudai as for his own son. The person that Yuudai was happy to call a father even if they were not a father and son. Their bond was really strong.

"Really? And where?" Asked Kyoraku. Jushiro smiled and looked at Yumichika.

"Ayasegawa Tamotsu. The name of the present King and the previous Captain of the Zero Division." Ukitake spoke. "A man of great power and honor."

Yamamoto looked at Yumichika again and asked.

"Are you related to Ayasegawa Tamotsu?"

"No. There are no blood ties between us." Yumichika said. "But that person has been a father to me when I needed that the most."

"So you know him?"

"I do. He has taught me plenty of things. My father, my first teacher." His eyes saddened at the last words but he was quick to hide it behind another smirk. "But, weren't we going to spar, Yamamoto-san?"

With that Yumichika threw a Kido spell at Yamamoto and the sparring began. They were fighting using Kido and hand on hand combat. The fight was terrific. No one would have thought that the Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa would be that strong. He had managed to lend a couple of strikes at Yamamoto not receiving any in return. He dodged the attacks perfectly twisting his body as he wished. Jumping up in the air, getting close to the ground, spinning around the Kido attacks, getting close to the opponent and retreating. He was for the lack of a better word – beautiful. The way he completely controlled the fight was beautiful. It seemed that he was dancing to some secret tune.

Everyone was watching the fight in awe. If there was any fear for his nephew in Jushiro's mind, they have long ago vanished. He was sure by now, that everything will be fine. He realized that the boy was going to reveal himself today, and didn't really mind. Better now than latter. And he hoped, that he helped to clear any confusion that might have come considering the family name that the boy had taken.

The only one who still watched the fight with worry in her eyes was the Captain of Forth Division Retsu Unohana. She had loosened the bracelet on his right hand enough so he can break it, but it still didn't help his bodies weakened state. Yuudai Michio was weaker than ever but only a medic can tell the difference. His movements became slower, and less sure. The teenager she remembered was much stronger than the young man in front of her. The reason everyone thought that he was strong was that Yamamoto got weaker, even if he would never admit it. She wondered how long would the boy last at such rate…

No sooner she finished that thought a high level Kido attack that Yamamoto sent on Yuudai suddenly changed its direction and headed straight for the crowd. It was moving to past for all of them, especially the ones lower than Captain Level to dodge it. They knew it for sure. Then all of a sudden they felt a burst of reiatsu and in a blink of an eye the younger of the two opponents was standing in front of them, protecting with his own body.

"Yumichika!" yelled Ikkaku.

The dust that had risen from the force of the impact gradually cleared revealing his best friend standing in front of him, his arms outstretched to the sides, back facing his opponent. His breathing was hard and head hung low his long purplish black hair hiding most of his face… _Long hair? _It was only then that the noticed a wig lying on the ground in front of him along with a reiatsu blocking bracelet.

The top of his cloths had been burnt by the Kido spell. The orange things around his neck and right arm were no exception. When he raised his head to look just to make sure that no one got hurt everyone saw that his eyes were now azure blue instead of light purple. But the strangest things about him were a reiatsu blocking collar and an azurite bracelet on his right hand.

The person they knew as Yumichika Ayasegawa straightened not paying any attention to the gaping mouths and shocked eyes put his right hand on his chest and started healing himself.

"Genryusai Shigekuni…" He began his voice low and deadly serious, completely free from its usual playfulness and filled with hidden anger. "If you are getting old for using such high level Kido then you should avoid using it at all You can't afford hurting your subordinates."

His voice hadn't raised at all as he spoke in a steady voice but it didn't make what he said less menacing. By looking at him anyone can tell that the man was someone with great power and strength. He then looked at Yamamoto and started walking to where said man's zanpakuto lay. He took it and threw to its rightful owner.

"Once you told me, that the greater is the power one has, the more careful he must be. Then why are you the one forgetting that words, Genryusai." He spoke again.

Yamamoto was looking at the younger man with wide eyes. He knew that it was his mistake that the spell got out of control, but he didn't think that his opponent would take a direct hit to protect others. And now that he looked at him, the way he talked, he couldn't help but think that he knew the boy… man, but no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to remember who it was.

"You blocked the spell…" He said still shocked from what had happened.

"Did you expect me not to?" The man in front of him spoke with an authority in his voice he never heard. "After all it is my duty to protect everyone in Seireitei and Rukongai. I can't believe that you thought that I can leave these people to…"

Suddenly the man stopped in the middle of the sentence and started coughing up blood.

"_Shit" _Yuudai thought_. "I shouldn't have taken a direct hit after just breaking the seal…"_

He felt that he was losing consciousness and started falling.

"Yuudai!" He heard someone call his name… someone oh so familiar and felt arms wrap around him before he hit the ground. He looked at the person who held him and his eyes widened.

"Byakuya…" Yuudai managed to say before everything faded to black.

* * *

Jushiro frozen on his place as he saw Yuudai start coughing up blood. A hit like that shouldn't have caused him so much trouble. Then why? For a moment he thought that he might have past his illness to the boy, but remembered that he couldn't… Then how?

"Yuudai!" He heard someone cry and turned to the source of the voice in surprise to see everyone watching as Byakuya Kuchiki run up to the falling man and caught him before he hit the ground.

Yamamoto stared wide eyed as the Sixth Division Captain held his unconscious opponent in his arms. He watched as Unohana run up to them and started healing the said young man. It was then that he recalled the name that Kuchiki had called… _Yuudai…_ And it suddenly hit him. Yumichika Ayasegawa's real name was Yuudai Michio Chiyoko Kazumi Ayasegawa. His name, his mother's name and the family name of the certain King. How could he have been so blind? It was so obvious. Yuudai Michio had taken the first kana's from each name and turned it into his alias. It explained the way he fought. Yamamoto couldn't help but wondered how many people knew of Fifth Seat's real identity. Apparently only Jushiro, Retsu and Byakuya… He could understand the first two but Sixth Division Captain? And on the top of that he was the one to call Yuudai Michio's name and ran to him.

"Prince Yuudai Michio. Son of the Queen Chiyoko Kazumi and Saburo Ryota. The General of Gotei Thirteen and the Head of the Central 46. The one who answers directly to the King." Yamamoto spoke catching everyone's attention. "The best hand on hand combat fighter in whole Soul Society and one of the best swordsmen and Kido masters. The most selfless person I have ever met in my life. I would have never thought that our next meeting would be like this, young Prince. Welcome, General Yuudai Michio."

Yamamoto bowed to the unconscious man and went into his office passing his shocked subordinates. He stopped before entering the building and turned to everyone.

"The meeting will be postponed until General gains his consciousness. We would have a lot to discuss when he finally does. And I want a report on his condition as soon as possible. Dismissed."

With that he vanished into his Division.

* * *

_Ta-da! Another chapter is done. Hope you liked it!_

_Sorry for leaving Yuudai unconscious yet again… I seem to be really cruel to him, don't I? Well, in fact I am crueler to him than you think. Some questions about him would be answered in upcoming chapters. _

* * *

_Oh and here are my OCs' names and meanings. Thought you might be interested._

_Starting with the prince:_

**YUUDAI** meaning "great hero" (雄大)

**MICHIO** meaning "man on a journey" (道夫)

Next is the Queen:

**CHIYOKO** meaning "child of a thousand generations" (千代子)

**KAZUMI** meaning "harmonious beauty" (和美)

King's name:

**TAMOTSU** meaning "protector, keeper" (保)

Our Princess that no one know anything about yet (she will get an active playing a part soon):

**YUZUKI** meaning "gentle moon" (優月)

**KIYOMI** meaning "pure beauty" (清美)

And the traitor:

**SABURO** meaning "third son" (三郎)

**RYOTA** meaning "great refreshment" (涼太)

**RIKU** meaning "land" (陸)

* * *

_That's all folks. Reviews are more than welcomed. Hey! I updated so soon! I deserve to hear your opinions._

_And the next chapter will be dedicated to whoever posts the 100__th__ review! Won't update until I get *thinks* 105th review! So, come on!_


	17. Old Prophecy: New Enemy

_I am truly sorry for not updating the story. Really really sorry. I was on a authors block, then I got second job that lasted several days, and not I am back and able to write! Hope you will like it!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. The copyright goes to Tite Kubo, God bless him, if not he, I would never dare to write. But I do own the idea of the story and newly added characters.

* * *

_The light from the numerous candles danced on the walls and reflecting in the eyes of the people gathered in the room. In the centre of the room, lying on the bed was the king of Soul Society. He was dying without leaving an heir. The young prince was killed during the recent war with the King of the Hollow Land or __Hueco Mundo__. It turned out that from the start their only goal was to strip the Soul Society from its only heir and cause chaos. And they have succeeded. And now that the present king was dying, there was no one to continue to rule in his place._

"_My dears." Called the king from his death bed. "I don't have much time left, and I want to tell you about the dream I had this night. My son, my only son came to me in the dream and told that he haven't died completely, but was thrown into a life circle, and will be reborn. He will come with the white night as the midnight sun holding the sword of the white Emperor, and he will bring peace to all three lands. The goddess of the moon and the angel of death will be helping him on his road." _

_There were whispers all around the room. _

"_A prophecy…" "The prince will return." "White Emperor!" _

"_Until then" the king talked and all the whispers died down. "The royal family will go on in the line of the first born daughter. Come here my sweetheart."_

_The princess came forward and knelt in front of the bed eyes cast down and held his hand._

"_Yes, father."_

"_My precious daughter, you will become the Queen of the Soul Society. Be kind and courageous. Bring justice and rule in peace. The noble clans will help you. And…"_

_With that he motioned the leader of the Shougaikie clan to come forward._

"_My lord." He said while kneeling._

"_I entrust my daughter to you." He took the younger man's hand and put his daughter's hand in his. "Your child will become the next Queen and your son will be the General and the Ruler of Seireitei. And it will continue until your clan finds my heir. From now on this is the purpose of your family's existence."_

"_Yes, your highness. You can count on me and my family. We will not let you down."_

_The king let out a weak smile before closing his eye forever. The princess cried on her soon to be husband's chest as her father's body dissolved into millions of fragments and vanished into the night. _

* * *

Jushiro Shougaikie was sitting in the garden and calmly sipping green tea. The day was really full. First he revealed himself, then Yuudai Michio managed to get the Head Captain to fight him and then collapsed also managing to reveal himself. But what caused most surprise to everyone was Captain Kuchiki's reaction. Jumping into the battle ground and catching the young General before he even hit the ground. screaming his name in rather familiar manner. That must have been some shock to everyone. Good thing that Captain Commander Yamamoto dismissed everybody. General's health was first priority.

He sighed taking another sip of his tea.

"You sure looked stressed, Ukitake… or should I call you Shougaikie?"

The man in question couldn't help but smile at his long time friend.

"It has been a long day Kyoraku. And Jushiro is fine."

Kyoraku Shunsui smiled in return and took a seat near his friend.

"I am glad," began Jushiro, "that you still see me as your friend."

"Why shouldn't I?" Shunsui just shrugged. "It's not like you actually _choose _to lie to me."

"True…"

Silence fell between them as they both looked into the distance.

"So, the young prince is your nephew?" Asked Kyoraku after some time and continued after receiving a nod as confirmation. "I see… He is rather…. interesting."

A chuckle was heard.

"I would expect nothing less from you, my friend. Are you worried about your Nanao?"

"That is not it!... Well, yes, but still! I don't understand anything. He was hiding in Seireitei this whole time, and yet…"

"I think he explained the reason why he was hiding. He made his move after his father did."

"But that doesn't explain how he managed to escape from his father, does it? It was said that no one heard of him after the day he turned 18. And what is surprising to me, that there was no talk about princess at all, considering that she is the future Queen. And plus the identity of her fiancé. Everything is too complicated."

"My… brother lost his mind and the only thing he is thinking about is power. The only way to gain complete power is to become a king. The only way to become a king is to marry the Queen. As long as he doesn't know where the rightful heir is, he can't do a thing."

"Something tells me that you know…"

"I only know that she is somewhere here. But I don't know where exactly she is. True I was the one who was responsible for her since the day she was sent here with Captain Yamamoto. They were separated while crossing the border. But I won't be surprised if she in fact ran away from Genryusai-sensei."

"She ran away from Yama-jii?" Shunsui repeated rather amused causing Jushiro to chuckle.

"She might have. Anyway, I found her with the boy she loved the most, and as I found out later - is her fiancé. It looks like she was afraid that he might be targeted too.

"Why would he be targeted? And anyway, was he not strong enough to take care of himself? You said that only the strongest were chosen to help to continue the Royal Family."

"He was rather promising back than, that is why he was chosen. He is only a couple months older than her."

"He is a boy!" Kyoraku exclaimed.

"He is… and I agree with you that it is strange for him to be targeted."

"So he was targeted?"

"Yes. When I reached them Saburo was preparing to strike the boy and Yuzuki was already lying on the ground with a deep wound across her chest. It turned out that the strike was meant for the boy, but she took it instead. After that boy's father came." Jushiro let out a deep sigh. "His father was the one who gave me a chance to take them both away, but he had to pay with his life."

Kyoraku was silent for some time before speaking.

"Did the boy see…" Jushiro nodded not letting Shunsui to finish the question. "He must have some trauma…"

"His memory was changed the most, because his was the strongest. It turned out that he loved Yuzuki even back then…"

"Yuzuki is the name of the princess?"

"Yuzuki Kiyomi. That is her full name."

"A beautiful name…" Shunsui said smiling.

"And for a beautiful girl." Jushiro added smiling too.

"What does she look like?" The taller man asked curious causing the other to laugh.

"You sure can't let any woman go unnoticed."

"Hey! It is healthy interest!"

"Ok ok! I haven't seen her in more than half century. But she has fair skin, red lips, amethyst eyes and long silver hair."

"She must have become a really beautiful woman by now…"

"I am sure she has…"

"Jushiro?" Shunsui asked after another moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"Who is her fiancé?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious." After seeing a look of confusion on his friend's face he sighed. "The boy doesn't know that they are betrothed. And by the way… He returned all of his memory."

"What! How was he able to…"

"I don't know! I really don't, but I am worried for him. His memories of that night are too strong and are causing memory disorder."

"And that means…"

"That by each passing minute he is going back to the way he was when thirteen. I am afraid he might even forget his life after that evening…"

"That must be hard…" Kyoraku sighed. "Poor boy."

"I am sure it is hard…"

"It is Byakuya, isn't he?" Jushiro nodded smiling. "Well, that explains why he acted like that during the Captain meeting… But it is fun seeing him show emotions!"

"Yeah, if not the fact that he might forget his past after that day, the events that took place, his marriage and so."

"That would be really troublesome."

"I wonder… How did Yuzuki react to his marriage…"

"She really loves him?"

"More than anyone. Now that I think, that might have been the reason why she ran away from me. Good thing she is passing word about her wellbeing."

"Jushiro… What are you going to do…" Kyoraku began cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Jushiro asked smiling.

"About your brother, what are you going to do?"

Silence came after that question as Jushiro was looking at the koi swimming in the pond.

"When the final battle comes…" He began. "I will be the one to kill him. I will not let Yuudai or Byakuya dirty their hands in Saburo's blood."

"Jushiro…"

The white haired man turned to face his friend with a smile.

"That is a promise."

Kyoraku looked at him for some time before sighing.

"There is nothing I can say to change your mind, is there?" He said with a small smile. "If anything, know that I am always there for you."

"Thank you, Shunsui…"

* * *

_Yumichika is the Prince of Soul Society. Yumichika is the Prince. He is the Prince… The man in front of him is Prince. General._

No matter how many times he repeated it in his mind, he couldn't believe it. His best friend had been lying to him whole time they have been together… But he had his reasons, Ikkaku understood that, but still… First Zanpakuto and than his true identity…

Now that he thought of it, Yumichika… No. Yuudai. Yuudai never told anything about himself. And soon he learnt not to ask. It was obvious that he hated his past and Saburo Riku… Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"That person is his father… Why does Yumichika has such reaction to his father?"

"_Everyone who knew that he was not King's son hated him, wanted that he was never born. Even his mother was thinking that. And his father only saw him as something… useful. That can be used and then discarded. The only one who knew the truth and saw him as an actual person was Jushiro Shougaikie, his uncle that is now standing here."_

"Something useful… What have you lived through Yumichika?"

The third seat of the Eleventh held is head as he remembered how he met his friend… Or how he would like to call him.

_Ikkaku was walking in the 78__th__ district of Rukongai looking for a fight when he suddenly saw a pretty girl running with several men pursuing her. _

'_Cowards.' _

_He thought before going after them to help the lady. When he found them in a dirty alley. One of the men was holding the girl up the wall with a sword at her throat._

"_Eight men on one girl? Not fair at all." _

"_Who the hell are you?" _

_Some of them asked._

"_The one who is going to kick your ass!"_

_Said and done. It was not that hard to do in fact. After finishing with them, he turned to the one who still held now unconscious girl. _

"_Now it is your turn."_

"_You want this whore, don't you?" The man smirked. "If you want, you can have her, only know that she really can't live without it. Wonder if you will manage!"_

_With that he threw the girl into his arms and ran away. Ikkaku looked at the girl for some time._

"_A whore?" _

_He repeated. It was hard to believe that such beautiful creature can be that dirty. Fair skin, purplish black hair, soft features, beautiful lips… She was beautiful even while covered in blood and mud. No, he won't believe them. This princess can't be some whore. With that he took her to his shelter where he lay her down on his bed. After cleaning the dirt and blood from the skin without touching her cloths, he sat back and admired the godly creature now lying on HIS bed. So many times he had to overcome the desire to kiss those full lips… to touch her body, to take off her clothes… _

_A small groan came from her and she started to wake up. Her eyes flattered open to show soft violet pools looking around in confusion. As they sat on him the girl jumped up and tried to get as much away from him as possible. _

"_Hey hey! I will not harm you.. relax…" Ikkaku spoke raising his hands in the air to show that he didn't have any weapon with him. "You can relax. I beat up those guys that were after you. So what is your name?"_

_The girl was still looking at him with unblinking eyes. _

"_You can't talk? What a pity, for a beauty like you to not talk…" _

_With that he tried to reach for her and make her relax but the girl let out scream of agony as if she was burnt even before he could touch her while tears appeared in her eyes._

"_Hey hey! Relax girly… I am not going to hurt you!"_

"_Don't…. don't.. tou… touch.. m.. me…" _

_The girl managed to stutter. Ikkaku's eyes went wide. 'What have those guys done to her…' Then a word came into his mind… _Whore…_ Could it be that they dared to…. His fists clenched unconsciously. After the girl had relaxed some he spoke._

"_I swear. I will protect you with my own hands. I will never let anyone harm you. And I will not touch you."_

"_You will die if you try to protect me…" She spoke in a low whisper, but Ikkaku heard it anyway._

"_I will not die. I will protect you. I swear on my sword!"_

_The girl looked him in the eyes for some time before smiling. God, he already loved that smile. Only if he was able to see it more often… He would do anything to see it._

"_What is your name?" The girl asked._

"_My name is Madarame Ikkaku. But call me just Ikkaku." He answered with a smile seeing that the girl seemed to start trusting him. "And what is your name, or should I call you beauty?"_

_The girl smiled again._

"_Ayasegawa Yumichika. You can call me Yumichika. Or Yuu, if my name is too long for you."_

"_Now it is perfect. So, Yumichika. Nice name. I thought that it was a male name," Ikkaku said and added fast when he saw confusion on her face, "but it looks good on you too…"_

_And then… She laughed. He had never heard such beautiful laughter before. He could spend his life only listening to her laugh. And.. it took him some time to realize that she was laughing at him._

"_Wha… what did I say wrong?" He asked blushing lightly in embarrassment._

"_Well, Ikkaku…" The girl began between laughs. "Maybe I have that name because I am male?"_

"_Yeah right…" Ikkaku looked away not amused at all, but when he noticed that the 'girl' was looking at him smiling… "Wait! You are a guy!"_

_And now the 'girl' no, guy was laughing like there was no tomorrow causing Ikkaku to blush even more._

Ikkaku smiled at the memory. He still thought that Yumichika would make a really beautiful girl. After that they got closer, but it took some time for Yumichika to trust him. He always screamed whenever he touched him by chance. If it was during a sparing, he didn't mind, but if not…. Ikkaku sighed. He still wondered what have they done to him? And who were they? Now that he thought of it, he might have met Yumichika not long after he escaped from wherever he was kept.

Ikkaku couldn't help but sigh. And to think that a moment ago he was furious at Yumichika… No. Yuudai Michio. No matter how many times he repeated it, the boy was still Yumichika to him. A young boy he fell in love with. Sad but true. He fell in love with him when he thought that Yumichika… Yuudai was a girl. And even knowing that he is a guy haven't changed his feelings…

"I wonder… Did he ever care for me at least half like I care for him…"

Ikkaku couldn't help but think, and suddenly he remembered what happened just a day ago.

_All of a sudden Yumichika hugged him and buried his nose in Ikkaku's chest. "Yumichika?" "Thank you Ikkaku. Thank you?"_

"_For what?"_

"_Thank you that you are here." Yumichika hugged his closer. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."_

_Ikkaku smiled and put a hand on shorter man's head ruffling his hair._

"_And to think that only yesterday you were screaming when I touched you. And now you are hugging me yourself!" _

_Yumichika's body tensed suddenly and he felt urge to push Ikkaku away but managed to relax. He slowly pulled away from his friend and smiled at him. _

Stupid of him… Of course Yumichika cared. Now that he is thinking of it, that was the first time Yumichika touched him first. A smile found its way on his face.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa… Prince Yuudai Michio Chiyoko Kazumi Ayasegawa." He looked at the young man lying on the hospital bed. "I still remember what I promised you… and I am going to keep my promise."

With that he squeezed Yumichika's hand and bent down kissing his forehead.

"Get well soon, my friend. To me, you always were a princess to protect."

* * *

Amethyst eyes watched as the Third Seat of the Eleventh Division exited the hospital room before entering it.

"Yuudai…" Soft lips whispered as her eyes set on the unconscious person. She couldn't help but run to him and take is hand in hers holding it tight. "Yuu-nii-san… Why… why are you so reckless? I know that you care for us, but have you ever thought that we care for you too? That we want to protect you too… No matter what Byakuya says, you also need protecting. Me and Byakuya are not thirteen anymore. We can take care of ourselves!"

Her shoulders trembles as cried.

"Why… Why don't you understand that by hurting yourself, you are hurting those who love you too… Your family, me, Byakuya, Jushiro-oji-san, Aunt Retsu... and also Ikkaku and Nanao… I can see it in their eyes. Ikkaku especially. The brutal guy loves you so much! I wonder if you ever saw it…" She smiled. "Who am I kidding, of course you know… Your special ability is to read minds."

She put her right hand on his chest and started pouring her reiatsu into Yuudai.

"This is the least I can do for you Yuu-nii-san… I am already risking a lot by being here. I am not afraid of Saburo. Not at all… It is just that I can't let Byakuya remember that day… And I am afraid that he might hate me for abandoning him when he needed me the most. I am so pathetic… Don't you agree?"

She looked at the face of her brother, the closest person she had in the world while trying to get deeper with her reiatsu having healed the easy injuries… More tears came to her eyes as the connection got deeper and she started feeling what he felt…

"What… what had he done to you… How dared he to…"

"Kiyo?" A voice called from the doorway causing her eyes to go wide. It's been so long since she last heard that name. "Is it you Kiyo?"

As she turned around, she saw _HIM _standing in the doorway wide eyed. Amethyst eyes met stale grey.

"Bya…"

He took a step closer.

"Kiyo…"

She bit her lip as more tears came… Seeing him so close, that unable to touch him. She quickly got up and pushed him to the wall as she rushed out of the room.

It took several seconds for him to realise what happened before standing to run after her.

"Kiyo!"

He screamed as he exited the room only to crash into a smaller man causing both to fall with him on top. Not paying attention he looked around searching for her reiatsu… but it was long gone. He wanted to cry… She was there… and yet…

"Captain Kuchiki?"

A small voice called from underneath him. As he looked down he saw his favourite unseated officer lying there on the floor with a heave blush on his cheeks… A light blush appeared on his face as well when he heard light giggling around. He got up off Hideaki as fast as possible and helped him up.

"I apologize, Hideaki-kun. It was my fault."

"There is no need to worry, Captain! You seem to be in a hurry!"

"Yeah I was in a…"

A soft groan cut whatever he was going to say and he looked into the room only to find Yuudai trying to sit up. A smile found its way on his face instantly.

"Byakuya?" He called as he saw the noble causing the latter's smile to widen.

"Long time no see… Yuudai." He said while taking a step into the room.

* * *

"Who are you?" The bound man asked whoever was standing in front of him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The said man spoke not paying attention to the question. "Do you want to kill the Spirit King and take his place?"

The bound person chuckled darkly.

"That is what I wanted to do, but it is useless. I have nothing now. No power, no allies, no army. Nothing!"

"What if I said I would give everything to you? What if I said I will help you to kill the king? What if I told you that I would help you to become the king?"

"I would ask what do you want in return." He could feel the person in front of him grin.

"Kill all noble clans. But most importantly kill the Prince, and bring princesses fiancé and future king to me. ALIVE. That is all I will ask from you."

"And who is that fiancé might I know?"

"Oh you know him very well. His name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Ho? Who would have thought. Some unfaithful fiancé she has."

"True. Kill the prince, bring Byakuya Kuchiki to me, and you can marry the princess and become the rightful king."

"And what will happen if I refuse?"

"I will kill you right here, without leaving you a chance to be reborn again."

"Well, I like that you said too much to refuse anyway."

"Wise decision."

"But one more question. What is your name? Do I know you"

"Saburo Ryota Shougaikie. But you might have heard of me as Saburo Riku."

If the prisoner's eyes were not closed Saburo would have seen his eyes widen and go back to normal.

"Take me out of here than, Saburo Ryota Shougaikie."

"With great pleasure, Sosuke Aizen."

And with that a big explosion was heard from every corner of Seireitei as the most dangerous criminal of all time escaped from prison.

* * *

_Phew… done! Fun I actually managed to write this chapter! *to herself: and now I have to change whole ending*, oh well! Hope you all like bad guy Aizen, because I freaking love him!_

_Of course he is on the list after Yumichika, Byakuya, Ukitake and Ulquiorra. He made it into Top 5 most loved male Bleach characters! Yay for Sosuke! *smiling* _

_Ok ok… I have calmed down. But I have one request. _

_PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS TURN! And the chapter as whole. The old prophecy, Yumichika's and Ikkaku's first meeting, Byakuya's and Yuzuki Kiyomi's meeting, and of course Aizen's escape. _

_Will be waiting for the reviews! _

_*hugs everyone who is reading this story* I LOVE YOU ALL! You don't even know how much! *in hyper mode*_

_Well, mmm Bye I guess. Hope to see you soon! I will be posting a couple of one shots and a new chapter for Slave of the Heart before updating this story, but I will never abandon it! I love the story too much! _

_See you soon._

_Again. Please review! Or send personal message. Anonymous reviews are also accepted._

_Crystal Amethyst. _


	18. Their Feelings

___*giggles* I know I know.. I promised to update other things, but I can't stop writing now that I began! I really love this story!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. The copyright goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Yuudai felt power return to his body and tried to open his eyes. The bright light of the hospital room caused him to let out a low groan before sitting up on the bed and opening his eyes. When he did so, he saw a man, a captain standing near his room's doorway and smiling at him.

"Byakuya?" He called and watched as the smile on the man's face widened.

"Long time no see, Yuudai." Said Byakuya entering the room.

Yuudai smiled back.

"True, it's been a while… But I had my reasons."

"I understand."

"Why won't you sit Bya-kun?"

Byakuya smiled at the old nickname and set down on the chair near the bed.

"You sure made me worry after dropping unconscious back then…"

"Well, about that…" Yuudai began averting Byakuya's gaze. "I miscounted my certain powers."

"Some of your powers are still sealed, aren't they?" Byakuya spoke pointing at the reiatsu blocking collar.

Yuudai touched it unconsciously before looking back at Byakuya.

"Eighty percents…"

"Eighty!" Byakuya screamed and stood up causing the chair to fall down with a loud thud.

Yuudai winced at the sound.

"Not so loud!" He screamed in return rubbing his forehead. "Geez, you are acting like thirteen. I thought at least something might have changed during more than hundred years…"

"I am not like this usually…" Byakuya spoke with a light blush and set down again. "It seems like I can't control my emotions anymore. It happened during the captain meeting too."

"I remember that one." Said Yuudai looking at Byakuya. "Bya… I am sorry."

"Why should you be?"

"For not being there for you…"

Byakuya just smiled.

"But you are here now, that is what matters. And plus, I noticed that you still wear the bracelet I gave you."

Yuudai smiled in return.

"I have promised that I will never take it off, didn't I?" That was when something struck him. "Wait! You remember?"

Byakuya nodded looking out of window.

"No, Bya, I mean, you remember everything?"

"Even how my father was killed right in front of my eyes by your father. Though at that time I didn't know that you are Saburo's son."

"Bya.. I am-"

"Don't! Yuu, please, don't say you are sorry. You haven't done anything…"

"But he is my father, and…"

"Have you ever considered him your father? Has he ever been a father to you? From what I heard during the meeting he has not."

"True, I never thought of him as father, but still, it doesn't change the fact that Saburo Ryota Shougaikie is my biological father."

"We don't choose our parents…"

"But we must answer for their doings… He caused you so much pain. And not only you. To everyone. You should have seen Otou-san's face when he looked at me knowing that I am not his son…"

"By Otou-san you mean Tamotsu Ayasegawa?"

"Who else? I never called Saburo like that and I don't intend on beginning now."

Byakuya smiled.

"Sure thing."

"Can I ask you something?" Yuudai began unsure.

"Of course."

"How did you remember?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I don't understand myself. I think I always remembered, but I thought of them as dreams. Dreams that I couldn't remember after."

"You saw dreams of you childhood?"

Byakuya nodded.

"For as long as I remember myself I saw them. Recently they became constant, and after the captain's meeting where your message to us all was read, I started seeing more detailed dreams. That was then, when I thought that my dreams might be memories, that have been stolen from me."

"Stolen memories…" Yuudai smiled. "Interesting way to say it."

"It sounds good, I don't care about the rest." Byakuya said smiling.

"You… really… haven't.. changed at all!"

With that Yuudai was laughing and soon to be joined by Byakuya.

"I see you are feeling better." A soft voice spoke.

"Captain Unohana!" "Retsu-san!"

"No need to be so shocked, this is Fourth Division after all, and I would really rather if you tried to do your best to keep quiet." The Captain of the Fourth spoke with a kind smile.

"Hai…" Was the only answer the two younger men could master.

"Now, Captain Kuchiki, I would have to ask you to leave, so I can check the condition of my patient."

"Of course Captain Unohana," spoke Byakuya returning his composure, "I will take my leave now. Captain, General."

With a bow, the twenty eight head of Kuchiki clan left the hospital room only to be bumped into by his unseated officer.

"I am sorry Captain Kuchiki!"

"No need to worry, Hideaki-kun."

"Hideaki-kun," Retsu Unohana's voice was heard from the room, "no running in the hospital."

"Hai Captain!" Hideaki said with a bright smile on his face. That was until he hear a certain someone trying to hold back laughter. "Stupid Peacock."

"What did you call me!" Said Yuudai serious all of a sudden.

"I will take my leave now! I still must deliver these papers to the Eight! Captain Kuchiki, Captain Unohana, Peacock!"

With that he ran off as fast as possible.

"Why you little-"

"Language!" Retsu spoke before Yuudai could continue. "This is Fourth Division and not Eleventh."

"Hai, Taicho."

Byakuya smiled lightly before leaving Fourth division.

* * *

"Bye! I got go get going too! See you later!" Said Yuudai trying to get out of the hospital room.

"I said you won't get out of this room until I am sure you are better." Called the soft voice of Unohana Retsu.

"But I am!"

"You said it last time too and we both know what happened."

"That was a onetime thing! And I agree that it was stupid to take such blow after just breaking the seal…."

"I am glad that you understand that you were acting stupid. And how can it be called a '_onetime thing'_ if that happens every single time. If I listen to you, you are always at your best health, even if now you are weaker than ever!"

"But I am not lying now when telling that I feel great!"

"That is for me to decide."

"But…"

"Yuudai…"

"But…."

"Yuudai…"

"But Restu-san…."

"Yuudai Michio. Shut up and let me do my job so you can get out of here as soon as possible."

Unohana said really angry causing Yuudai to gulp.

"Yes mam…."

"Good boy."

And so, the check up began.

* * *

"Oh freedom, how I missed you!" Said Yuudai running out of the Fourth Division.

"Isn't it a little bit too much reaction Yumichika?" Asked Ikkaku who was waiting for his friend.

"Emm…" the said person spoke blushing, "for Yumichika maybe, but for Yuudai nope!"

Ikkaku sighed and they began walking towards Eleventh Division.

"By the way, how should I call you now? General? Prince? Yuudai Michio? Or can I still call you Yumichika?"

"To tell the truth I hate the name Yumichika, because Saburo Riku gave me that name in order to hide from everyone that it is me." Yuudai said smiling. "How about Yuu? It can be counted as the shortened version of both Yumichika and Yuudai."

"Yuu? If I am not mistaken you told me that I can call you like that the first time we met."

"Oh, you mean when you thought that I was a girl and fell in love with me?"

"Yeah… WHAT! How did you know about the love part?"

"Em…." Yuu began with an expression that clearly said that he told more than he should have. But it soon changed to a mischievous one. "Well, that is a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yup! A secret!"

"Too many secrets…"

Yuu stopped at his tracks.

"What is wrong?"

"Ikkaku… do you hate me for not telling you the truth?"

"You mean the truth that you are a prince and a general and that you are hiding half of your power? No, I don't hate you. That is pretty understandable." Ikkaku said grinning and continued walking.

"Ikkaku… In fact it was ninety six percents…" Yumichika said cautiously.

"Yeah yeah. Ninety six percents." Ikkaku repeated. "No wonder your body got weak, holding so much inside…."

All of a sudden he stopped at and turned back to look at Yumichika who was smiling guiltily.

"Hey Yuu, did I hear right? You said ninety six?"

Nod.

"So you mean that all the time we were together, maximum you used was four persents?"

Nod.

"Ok. One more question... ARE YOU FUCKIN' NUTS!"

"It is not like I wanted to!"

"Then how?"

"IT IS BECAUSE AFTER ESCAPING MY REIATSU WAS SEALED BY TWO SEALS!" Yumichika screamed irritated letting loose some reiatsu.

"Wha…?" Ikkaku moved back from the force.

"And as the seals weakened, I was able to use four percents of it. And if I reached the limit of four, my body got weak." Yumichika continued calmer. "Now that I broke one of them, my limit is twenty percents. And yes, my reiatsu is the reason why I was weak all those times. No, during the fight with Genryusai I was weaker than ever! I can't even move at my usual speed as I am now. When eighteen I was stronger…. Any more questions?"

"Only one. How did you know what questions I was going to ask?"

"Logic, plus your expressions said it all. What else?"

"Why were you so afraid back then if you are so strong?"

Yumichika bit his lips praying that his eyes won't show a thing, but Ikkaku already saw the frightened look.

"You said that you escaped… Something happened before you escaped?"

Nod.

"What?"

"I think you know the answer…_ Madarame-san_…" Said Yumichika. "And now, if you will excuse me, I need to meet Captain Commander."

With that he flash stepped away.

"Yumichika…" Ikkaku began but it was already late.

Why? Why did he bring it up again? And calling him by family name? The boy must be really upset to do it. And he was the one who hurt Yumichika.

"Madarame-san!" He turned to the voice to see the lieutenant of Eight Division running to him with a sword in he hands. "Madarame-san! Have you seen Ayasegawa-san? I was going to see him in the hospital when… Madarame-san? What is wrong?"

"Lieutenant Ise… Can I ask you a personal question?" Ikkaku asked in a low voice his head hang low.

"What makes you believe that I will answer a question if it is a personal one? You should not be asking that to me in the…" Whatever Nanao was going to say was forgotten when she saw the face of the usually grinning and fight-loving man. And all she said was a quiet "You can…"

"Do you really love him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yumichika…. He kissed you I front of everybody." Ikkaku began. "I know him for more than seventy years, and I have never seen him take interest in anybody. But he kissed you. Even more. He entrusted you his sword that you are now holding…" Nanao unconsciously pulled it closer to her chest. "Now I am asking. Do you really love him?"

"Do I love him you ask…" Nanao closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't even know how it happened… But one day I realized that I do. I love him like I never loved before. I told him that yesterday, and he said that falling in love with him was the biggest mistake I could have ever made!"

Nanao said with a smile and Ikkaku chuckled.

"Loving him is sure a mistake."

"I know… Especially now that I know his identity..."

"Prince and the General. Usually loving a person like that especially during the war means death.

"I know… But I loved him for the person he is. Serious and caring. Ready to sacrifice anything for the ones he loves. The most selfless person I ever met. When looking behind the masks that he is wearing and seeing who he really is, you can't help but love him and want to protect, because he will never take care of himself."

Ikkaku smiled at her.

"I think you might even know him better than me." He said.

"But you…"

"Yumichika said that he is going to meet Captain Commander, but I doubt. He just wanted to get away. I have no clue where he can be…" Ikkaku said with a sigh.

"Could it be that he…."

"That he what?"

"I am sorry Madarame-san, I must hurry!"

With that Nanao too flash stepped away. The Third Seat just sighed while thinking to himself.

'_She really knows him better than me… I only keep on hurting him, even if I say that I love him… Hope she will take a better care of him than I have…"_

* * *

"I knew that you would be here." Said Nanao lending on the highest rooftop in Seireitei.

"Great, now I have nowhere to run when I want to be alone…" Yumichika let out a low groan.

"It's not like I will do anything bad, is it?"

"It doesn't seem so…" Yumichika said with a smile.

Nanao smiled back.

"Here is your zanpakuto. And also, I brought something to eat. You haven't eaten since morning."

"It is not like I am hung—" He began but was cut off by a growl that came from his stomach.

"I think your stomach disagrees with you."

Nanao giggling watching the blushing man.

"Not fair!"

"This is fair. Life is not fair."

"True. Let me help you."

With that they started taking the food Nanao brought out and eating together while having a nice chat.

"So… You are not mad at me anymore for what I said the day before?"

Asked Yumichika all of a sudden.

"Why should I?" came the answer. "It was me who ran away without listening till the end. And plus I was stupid enough not to ask for the reason."

"Well, that is true…." The guy stated with a smirk.

"You were not supposed to agree with me calling myself stupid!"

Nanao exclaimed blushing lightly causing the man near her start laughing. She found out, that there was no way she can stay angry with him. Especially after hearing him laugh for the first time. She was glad she made him laugh.

"I am sorry… But… but I really…. couldn't… help myself!"

Yumichika said between laughs smiling at the now pouting Nanao.

"Oh, I remembered." She said suddenly. "I met Madarame-san while searching for you."

"And?" He asked with a smile.

"He was sad… did something happen between you?"

Suddenly Yuudai became sad and looked into the distance.

"There is no need for you to answer if you don't want to. I won't ask ever again." Said Nanao quickly after seeing the reaction.

Yuudai just shook his head and spoke.

"He just asked something about my past. Something that I hate to talk about. In fact, I never talked about it. It is something, I would wish to forget."

"Then forget, what is holding you back?"

"The memory… it is too strong and too long to forget. No matter how I wish, I can't…"

Yuudai dropped his head on his chest closing his eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Nanao hugged him gently.

"It is ok. It's in the past… A history…"

"A history that is still causing pain."

"Is there any way I can help?" She asked.

"I wonder…" He answered hugging her back carefully.

They sat like that for some time, hugging each other with his head resting on her shoulder hair free on the wind.

"Nanao…" He spoke and the wind carried his whisper. "Can I tell you about that memory… will you be able to love me, even after knowing it? After knowing that I am probably the most dir…"

"I will." Nanao cut him off and hugged closer. "I love you because of who you are. I don't care about your past to say the least. You are who you are now. It is not important what happened to you back then. What is important is that you managed to remain the caring person you are now. And I love you for you. There is no need for you to tell me anything. I know what is important to me. So… relax. And forget what is hurting you… Just remember that no matter what, I believe in you."

Yuudai couldn't help but smile and lean more into her embrace.

"Nanao…" He spoke gently.

"Yes, Yumichika?"

"Yuudai… Call me Yuudai."

"What did you want to say Yuudai?" She asked again.

"I love you…"

"Yuu…" She began but was silenced by a pair of soft lips on hers.

The kiss was so gentle, as if it was not her lips he was kissing but caressing fragile petals of the most beautiful flower in the world. He eyes slid shut as he pulled her closer. Yes, he loved her... He really did. Loving is not a crime, is it? He doubted. And he was going to show her exactly how much he loved her, how much he trusted her. He will tell everything to her. He knew that he will. If he is going to live the rest of his life with her, there mustn't be any secrets between them. And there won't… Somehow, sharing this kiss, he knew that she will be able to understand him…. to love him in spite of everything.

"I love you too…"

Were the only words she whispered when breaking the kiss for a split second before touching his lips again, wrapping hands around his neck, playing with his hair… When with her, nothing else existed… He might even be able to forget…

But did he really deserve to be with her? He didn't know… If she choose him, then maybe he did… And he was happy…

Who knew that so little was needed for him to be truly happy?

* * *

"What is it, Captain Unohana?" Asked the Captain Commander of Gotei Thirteen.

"You requested detailed report on Prince Yuudai Michio."

"Continue."

"When he got into the hospital, his condition was really bad, and I was sure that he would be unconscious for several days. Yet today he woke up and he was better."

"That is a good thing, Captain Unohana, isn't it?"

"You don't seem to understand Captain Commander Yamamoto. His condition was much better." Unohana repeated.

"What are you getting at?"

"What I mean is that no kido that I know of is able to heal the deep internal wounds caused by his own reiatsu that he had."

Yamamoto opened his eyes surprised.

"Do you mean that…"

"There is no other person who could have done it."

"So, princess Yuzuki Kiyomi is in Seireitei too…"

"It seems so, Captain." Retsu said. "I will take my leave now."

After that she left the Head Captain's office with a bow. Yamamoto looked out of the window at Seireitei.

"So both Royals are in Seireitei and both made their presence know… I wonder what will happen next…"

As if in response to his question a loud explosion was heard from the Central 46.

A prisoner escaped.

Aizen Sosuke…

When it seemed like nothing else can go wrong, it did…

* * *

_Well, hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing. Soon more things will be revealed! I promise._

_Please, Review. _

_Love you all, _

_Crystal Amethyst._


	19. Meeting Led by General

*giggles nervously* I know it is not like me... I haven't updated for more than 40 days, and now I am posting the third chapter in a row... But I really can't help it now *smiles* I can't stop writing this story!

**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach and never will. But Yuudai is mine! *hugs her Yuu-kun**

* * *

*****A sudden loud explosion caused the couple break their kiss and look in the direction of the sound to find that it was the Central 46. To be more certain, Central 46's prisons.

Yuudai's eyes went wide in panic. This can't be happening. Not now… Who? Who had escaped the prison. As if on cue a hell butterfly came from Head Captain Yamamoto.

'_Everyone who is familiar with the situation with the Royal family must report to the First Division as soon as possible. A meeting will be held by General Yuudai Michio, regarding the escape of Aizen Sosuke.'_

"Oh no…" Whispered Nanao looking at wide eyed Yuudai. "But he was just caught!"

"Come, we need to go to the meeting, and fast."

With that he picked her up and flash stepped to the First Division. When reaching it he put Nanao down.

"I have some issues to attend in Central 46 before the meeting begins. Be careful, ok?" He spoke dead serious.

"I will…"

"Good."

He kissed her forehead before flash stepping away.

"Nanao!" Kyoraku's voice was heard. "Are you alright? Where have you been?"

"I was with…" She began but was cut off by Ukitake who came right after his friend.

"She was with Yuudai, no need to worry, Kyoraku. He can take care of her as no one here."

"If she was with him, then where is your nephew?"

"Central 46…" Nanao said and both captains turned to look at her. "He said that he had some issues to attend in Central 46."

"What can he do there? The Central doesn't even know about his existence." Kyoraku asked.

"I don't know, but he might know more than we do. We must trust him." Said Ukitake. "Now come, we should be in the meeting room already."

With that three of them entered the building.

* * *

Everyone who knew about the situation with the royal family was gather in the First Division waiting for the General to come, and they didn't wait for long. Soon the door opened and Yuudai Michio came in. He was wearing the standard Shihakusho, only white in colour and a black haori with Royal Family's symbol on the back. His long purplish black hair were held up in a high pony tail with bangs perfectly framing his face. He had two zanpakutos with him, one attached to his left hip, the other resting on his back. There were no additional things in his uniform save the azurite bracelet on his right hand that perfectly matched the colour of his eyes.

Every person watched in awe as he moved between the rows and came to stand in front of them. If until now there was anyone who doubted him being the General and Prince of Soul Society, now every doubt was erased. A look on him was enough to show that he was a man of honour and power. One who can protect.

"I apologize for making everyone wait. Now we shall begin our meeting." He began in a calm and firm voice. "As you all are aware by now, the main issue right now is the escape of Aizen Sosuke."

There were several nods around the room and he continued.

"I would like to have your attention brought to the fact, that there is no way Aizen Sosuke could have escaped from the deepest level of Central 46's prisons without a help from outside. And a help from a really powerful Shinigami, as a matter of a fact."

"Do you by any chance know who he might be?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, that was the reason I hurried to the Central 46 in the first place." Yuudai spoke. "As you all know, Aizen Sosuke doesn't have any forces left after the Winter War and Hogyoku refused to acknowledge him as its master too. So logically, there was no one to help him escape from the prison. That is what made me worried. There was only one person I could think of, that is capable of freeing Aizen Sosuke, and using him for reaching his own goals."

"Saburo…" Jushiro whispered.

"Yes. And the reiatsu trace in Aizen's cell proved it."

"I still don't get it, why would he need Aizen?"

"Mainly because he can't come to Seireitei whenever he wants, as I am the one holding the Key of the King and getting Aizen to agree to help him would be rather easy when playing the right cards. Secondly, it would be better for him, is I wasn't killed by his hands."

Whispers filled the room. The General sure knew a lot…

"And…" Yuudai spoke again causing everyone to go silent. "As the previous attack proved, I am not the only target here."

"The previous attack was on Captain Kuchiki…" Spoke Soi Fon. "Do you mean that the other target is he?"

"You are thinking that he might have been used to force me to act?"

"That is exactly what I think."

"Let me disagree with you." Yuudai said calmly. "If that was the case than he could have used any captain."

"But it looks like you and Captain Kuchiki know each other for a long time." Said Hitsugaya. "At least the way he ran up to you earlier today proves it."

Yuudai looked at Byakuya and smiled.

"We know each other for a long time, it is true, but I also know captains Ukitake, Unohana longer than him. He could have used them. Especially knowing my connection to them, while my connection to Byakuya and the depth of our friendship is unknown to him."

"Then what was his reason?"

"I wonder… I am really surprised that he acted himself. It would have been more logical if he sent an assassin… And yet he took the risk and came himself."

"You don't have an answer. How pathetic." Said the Captain of Twelfth.

"Byakuya, I have a question." Yuudai turned to Byakuya completely ignoring Captain Kurotsuchi. "Earlier, when talking about the fact that you remember me, you said that you remember how Saburo killed your father in front of your eyes."

There were several gasps were heard around the room.

"I did… In fact I remembered that just today."

Rukia looked at her brother worried. _'That must have been the reason why he acted like that…'_

"What I want to ask is, did he intend to kill you father, or where you his main target?"

"That is nonsense! For a thirteen year old boy to be a target!" Said Soi Fon.

"Not if the said boy is princess's fiancé." Yuudai said slightly raising his voice and then turned to Byakuya again who was standing there with wide eyes. "Tell me, were you his target."

"I was. He tried to kill me, but Kiyo got in a way, when preparing for the next attack Captain Ukitake came. After that my father came and held him back so Captain Ukitake can take both me and Kiyo away."

"Uncle."

"The fact that Byakuya was his target again and that he came to kill him himself seemed suspicious to me too."

"Wait a minute!" Called Zaraki. "Who the hell is Kiyo?"

"Yuzuki Kiyomi. The princess and future Queen of Soul Society." Answered Yuudai.

"She was injured by Saburo that night and as a result she still has a rather long scar on her chest." Continued Jushiro.

The room fell silent as Yuudai was thinking. After some moments he spoke again.

"No matter how you look at this, it doesn't make sense. It would be more logical if I was his main target, but it seemed like Byakuya is… Even without any memory." After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Uncle, there is something I want to ask. Do you still have access to the Shougaikie clan archive?"

"I do."

"I think we might find a key there. Please, look up."

"I will."

"Can I ask something?" Spoke Komamura who was silent whole time.

"Of course, Captain Komamura." Said Yuudai.

"Where is your sister."

Yuudai sighed.

"To tell the truth, I don't have a clue. I haven't seen her since the day I sent her to Seireitei with Captain Commander Yamamoto."

"I can tell that she is still in Seireitei." Spoke Unohana. "As she is the only one who could have healed your internal wounds so fast."

Yuudai's eyes went wide for a split second. So that is the reason he felt so good all of a sudden.

"I agree with Captain Unohana, as I saw her in your room." Spoke Byakuya.

"What!"

Came from every side of the room.

"Captain Kuchiki, are you sure?" asked Jushiro.

"Silver hair, amethyst eyes. It is rather easy to recognize her."

"When was she there?" Asked Yuudai concerned.

"A minute before you woke up."

"Jushiro-oji-san… If not mistaken you were the one responsible for her."

"I was, but she said that she is going to live alone and I haven't seen her for more than fifty years."

"But I am sure that there is a way she kept in touch with you." Yamamoto spoke.

"There is a person…" Jushiro began uncertain.

"And who is he? If not for the situation with Aizen, I would have not asked you to tell." Spoke Yuudai, though everyone was just as eager to know who was that person.

"His name is Hideaki Ukitake."

"No way it's the little…" Yuudai exclaimed but was cut off by Unohana.

"Language, Yuudai."

"Yes, mam…"

Now everyone was staring at Yuudai who was lightly blushing. That was until Byakuya Kuchiki started laughing like no tomorrow. That was when almost everyone thought that the end of the world was near. Jushiro just sighed.

"You better get used to it."

"By it you mean Captain Kuchiki acting like…" Yamamoto began.

"Like himself when thirteen." Jushiro finished for him.

"Memory disorder?" Asked Unohana.

"Yes."

"Hope it will pass soon…" Said Hitsugaya.

"When young, was he easy to provoke?" Was all that Zaraki Kenpachi asked causing everyone to turn to him.

"I think it will be better if we take a break." Spoke Yuudai who had by now forced the blush down. "As we are having it, Lieutenant Abarai, please make sure that Hideaki Ukitake is here. Dismissed."

* * *

As everyone left the room Nanao came up to Yuudai.

"That was terrible…." was the first thing he said.

"I wouldn't say it, you did rather well!" Nanao relied smiling. "Only the little incident with Captain Unohana was a little too…"

"Funny?"

"Well, you can say that…"

"I know that you are dying to laugh." Yuudai said NOT amused at all. "You better do until you die."

With that Nanao started laughing.

"God… Yuu… you are really funny!"

She managed to say and Yuudai smiled.

"Well, I am not to blame that I always felt like Retsu-san is my mother… Sometime I think that I am going to call her mother by chance..."

"So you think of her as mother?" Nanao asked calming down.

"At least she always treated me like a son. Unlike my biological mother."

"Something tells me that you don't like your biological parents…"

"They hated me, why should I like them? I totally hate my biological _father_, but am able to understand my mother." Yuudai spoke with hatred in his voice.

"Yuu…"

"Don't worry, I am fine…"

"You don't look fine…"

"Really, Nanao I am…" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

"You better rest for a while…"

"You are right…"

"Let's go. I'll make you a tea."

Yuudai smiled and followed Nanao out of the room.

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame had stayed behind the moment he noticed that Nanao is going up to Yuudai-Yumichika-Yuu. He was rather pleased with what he saw to say the least. The girl really knew how to speak to him. She really knew him. She even managed to force him to agree to have a rest! That was something he never managed! He was jealous… But if it meant that Yuu is happy, he didn't mind him being with the girl. After all Yuu hates being touched by man.

And with a satisfied smile he left his spot near the door before the couple noticed him. Though he didn't doubt that Yuu had noticed him. And as an answer to his thought Yuudai turned to him and smiled. Yeah… the boy was always good with reiatsu… At least he was smiling at him!

* * *

Abarai Renji hurried back to the Sixth Division to find Hideaki Ukitake. He knew that the boy was noble, he knew that he was stronger than anyone thought, but for him to be the only connection to the princess! That was a little too much for him. Though with his abilities it must be easier. Changing appearance the way he wished… Using another person's zanpakuto… Really interesting, and scary too!

He found Hideaki lying on the couch in Captain's office, asleep. Renji sighed and got closer.

"Hideaki-san…" He tried to shake him awake.

Suddenly Hideaki moved and accidentally back slapped Renji causing him to fly into the wall. The loud thud seemed to wake Hideaki up, and in a second he was near Renji.

"Ren-chan! God, what happened to you? You have your nose broken! Wait I will heal it for you this instance!"

And with that he started healing his broken nose. It felt really good… And was so fast!

"By the way, why are you here, Abarai-san?" Asked Hideaki curious. "Why did the meeting end so soon?"

"In fact it didn't end." Hideaki finished healing Renji and stood up helping him up too. "Thank you."

"Then why are you here?"

"We are having a break, and I was asked to bring you." Said Renji.

"Me? Why would they need me?" Asked Hideaki surprised. "I am not even a seated officer."

"Captain Ukitake told everyone that you are the only contact with Princess Yuzuki Kiyomi." Renji answered.

As soon as the words left his mouth Hideaki's face got serious. Too serious for Renji's taste.

"Is everything so bad that Prince asked Jushiro-oji-san to tell him about me." Hideaki spoke with a sigh. "I know enough about Yuudai, to know that he would not take the risk of finding out the location of his sister if he was not sure that she might be found by the enemy."

"So, you really are the contact?" Asked Renji in astonishment and received a nod in return. "I knew that you were much stronger than you seemed, and a noble, but to be the only person who princess's location… It is a little…"

"Too much?" Hideaki smiled. "It might be, it is the truth. so, bare with it."

With that Hideaki headed towards the door.

"Should we get going, Abarai-san?"

Renji caught Hideaki by the hand stopping him.

"Only one question."

"Ask."

"You assigned into Sixth Division to be close to Captain Kuchiki by Princess and not the previous Captain?"

"Why do you think that?"

"You told me that Captain Kuchiki is Princess Yuzuki Kiyomi's fiancé, and knowing that Princess loves him more than anyone, it is only natural for her to do everything she can to protect him."

Hideaki smiled.

"You are smarter than you seem. First having figured out that Yumichika is alias, then that I am a bodyguard…."

"So you didn't drop the tray by chance!"

"Yes, I did in intentionally, so you won't finish your sentence."

"Wow… quick…"

"Thank you. Now, will you be glad enough to let go of my hand."

Renji looked down at his hand that was still holding Hideaki's and let go of it with a light blush.

"Right… We need to go to the meeting.

"True."

* * *

Everyone was gather in the meeting room again and was looking at the Six Division's officer who was now standing in the middle with his eyes closed, a calm expression on his face.

"Hideaki Ukitake…"Began Yuudai but was interrupt by said person.

"DO YOU EVEN THINK BEFORE ACTING!"

Everyone was now gaping at the boy.

"Wha…what?" Was all Yuudai can master.

"I asked a question, do you even think before acting? When Saburo attacked Byakuya, did you even think about the situation!"

Hideaki yet again surprised everyone by the familiar use of both names.

"I don't get it…" Whispered Kyoraku, "Who is this guy?"

"I… don't know…" Answered Jushiro.

"Of course I thought!" Answered Yuudai.

"Che, I doubt, considering how weak you were when you bumped into me. At that time I could have taken you down with my left hand alone!"

"Hideaki…." Yuudai growled raising his reiatsu warningly only to be counterattacked by Hideaki's.

"I was forced to tell her highness that her stupid brother is about to die, if she doesn't come to help him! Do you enjoy putting everybody at the risk line by not caring for yourself at all!"

Yuudai watched shocked as Hideaki took a couple of steps forward and pulled him down to his level by collar of the kimono top.

"Do you even understand how much it hurts her to see you in that kind of situation?" Hideaki hissed at his face. "Do you know how much risk she was taking by coming to your room? And for what? Just to make sure you stay alive, because she LOVES YOU MORON! Don't you care for her!"

"Of course I do! She is my little sister, I love her!" Exclaimed Yuudai.

"Then try to remember that she loves you just as much as you love her, if not more… Try to remember, and not hurt her…" Hideaki said trailing off…

"Hideaki…"

"I refuse to tell you anything about where she is as long as I am not sure that you can take care of yourself and that you are not trying to get yourself killed and blame it on protecting those who you love. That is cruel to say the least." Hideaki said letting go of Yuudai. "If you will excuse me."

With that he turned around to leave but was stopped by Yuudai's hand on his shoulder who turned him around and looked him in the eye.

"Where… Is.. My.. Sister!" He asked.

Hideaki just smirked.

"I am sorry to inform this to you, my prince, but you can't read my mind. Did you think that your sister would have given me the assignment of protecting her fiancé and now her brother if you had an upper hand over me? I doubt." He easily shrugged shocked Yuudai's hand off his shoulder. "I will take my leave now."

And everyone watched how the unseated officer who they now knew was stronger than some captains calmly walked off as if nothing happened. When he slammed the door behind him everyone turned to Yuudai…

"Yuu…"Began Ukitake but was interrupted by Kurotsuchi.

"What did he mean by reading minds?"

"Everyone with Royal blood has a unique ability…" Yuudai spoke slowly. "Mine is the ability of hearing people's thoughts. Until now, the only person whose thoughts I was not able to read was my sister… It looks like she taught Hideaki that too."

"Why did you tell about it, Yuudai…"Asked Jushiro. "You kept it a secret whole your life only.."

"Only three people knew about it. You, Yuzuki and Byakuya."

"And now everyone in the room does. Why? You could have lied easily."

"I couldn't… everyone was already thinking about how I lied not telling about it…" Yuudai sighed. "And the only way to make everyone shut up so I won't have a constant headache of because of so many voices in my head, I had to clear any confusion that was there, and NO Captain Kurotsuchi, you can research my ability."

He finished somehow irritated.

"Young Prince…" Spoke Yamamoto.

"Don't, Genryusai-san… You were a good teacher to me, I don't hold anything against you…"

"But still…"

Yuudai just smiled.

"I pretty used to hearing things much worse about myself. You just thought that if I was born a girl no problems would accrue. Nothing else. Yet my mother wished I was never born." He continued with a sad smile. "Judge yourself, which one is worse? If it was my wish, I would have never had this ability, as to me it is a curse."

A silence came after that everyone having his thoughts.

"So… You knew about the attack that was going to take place?" Yamamoto again.

"That was the reason why I tried to convince mother to let Yuzuki stay at Kuchiki manor that day."

Another moment of silence came.

"Please… don't pity me." Spoke Yuudai quietly. "I don't deserve it…. Really..."

After a short pause he continued.

"If there are no more questions, you are dismissed." He spoke before leaving the room first.

Nanao looked to the sides for a moment studying shocked everyone's expressions and ran after him. There was no way she would leave him alone now, when it was clear that he needed someone to talk to.

* * *

_*smiling* Ta-da! Another chapter. I think I will start writing 20th right now! If luck will post later today! YAY!_

_Again. Reviews are appreciated. _

_Crystal Amethyst._


	20. His Secret His Fear

_Yay! Another chapter is up... ok... this one is a bit... angsty... especially in the end! Sorry! I was really sad and angry when I was writing this... But I did my best to keep it T rated! (though I wanted to go into details)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The copyright goes to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki watched as Nanao Ise left the room after Yuudai, soon to be followed by Ikkaku Madarame.

He sighed to himself knowing that it would be hard for them to find Yuudai, especially now. Who knows what thoughts passed gathered people's minds upon learning about his special ability. And Head Captain Yamamoto apologizing… that was a strange sight for sure. But what Yuudai said after was stranger. In the morning, when he said about his mother not wanting him, he sounded like a rebellious teenager who hated his parents, and assumed that they didn't want him. But now… Now he sounded like an adult who knew exactly what he was saying and was confident in truthfulness of whatever he said. The effect was different. And the reaction was different too. And it was understandable that Yuudai wanted to be left alone… He always did.

Always alone, never wanting to share his pain. He always bore it alone. The fool that he is. Hideaki was right. Though Byakuya never expected the teen to talk like that, but he was right. Someone had to say it sooner or later. And forcing Yuudai to reveal the ability he hid so well… Hideaki knew Yuzuki for sure… Maybe he could get more about her from him?

Maybe… but now Yuudai was more important. With his reiatsu hidden it will be impossible for Nanao or Ikkaku to find him. But he knew where Yuudai was for sure. There were only a couple of places he could be at. And as Byakuya has felt Yuudai's reiatsu along with Nanao's on the highest rooftop in Seireitei, it meant that there was only one place left.

No matter how long, no matter how good they thought they knew him - neither Ikkaku nor Nanao knew Yuudai like he does. And he will help them. Just this once...

With that thought he exited the room after the pair, tracing their reiatsu.

* * *

Nanao Ise was flash stepping around Seireitei trying to find a Yuudai. No matter where she looked, she couldn't find him. And his reiatsu was undetectable. She already started panicking…. Where? Where could he be?

She was going to begin another number of flash steps when she heard a voice calling her. She turned around to see Ikkaku running towards her.

"Madarame-san…" She spoke.

"Have you found him?" He asked with hope only to see her shake her head.

"No matter how much I look, I can't find him… It seems that he vanished…"

"We must not give up! I know that he…"

"He is by the river.." Ikkaku was interrupted by sudden voice from behind.

"Captain Kuchiki." They both exclaimed upon seeing the man.

Byakuya Kuchiki continued as if they haven't spoken at all.

"Yuudai likes high places and water. If he is not on the highest rooftop in Seireitei, than he is in the most secluded part of the river."

"Why are you so sure?" Asked Ikkaku not believing.

"Because I knew him since we were children and I know him better than you ever will!" Byakuya screamed shocking both. He sighed upon realizing his outburst. "I apologize… After returning my memories… I find it hard to control my emotions… Anyway… Lieutenant Ise… you better go to him."

"But you…."

"I know him enough to tell that it will be better if you are with him and not me. He never showed any interest in anyone. To him only me and Yuzuki existed. I was his only friend back then. He as he revealed himself, I knew that he still kept his promise about our friendship lasting forever." Byakuya smiled. "And now that he opened up to you this much, he must have seen something in you."

"Captain, may I ask something?" Began Nanao uncertain.

"You may."

"Yuudai said that you knew about his ability." She took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask, how long have you know about it?"

"I knew that he could read thoughts since the day I met him… and I knew that he had problems in family, though he never talked about it…." He sighed. "Sometimes, when we walked in Seireitei, he told me what people thought while we were passing and what they thought about us… Most of them were not nice at all. And I knew that he told only relatively nice ones and could only imagine what kind of comments there were told. His ability for sure is a curse." Byakuya spoke. "Plus it makes it harder to buy a present for him! It took me so much effort to buy that azurite bracelet for his eighteenth birthday without him knowing…."

Nanao and Ikkaku just stared at the normally stoic Captain who was now acting like a thirteen year old. Byakuya cleared this throat.

"You better get going, Lieutenant Ise."

And with that he turned and left. Ikkaku looked at Nanano.

"You should go to him."

"You are his friend and…" Nanao wanted to object.

"Captain Kuchiki knows him better than me. And you know him better than me. You should go. I know that I can't control my reactions at all."

Nanao smiled and hugged Ikkaku all of a sudden.

"Thank you… Madarame-san."

"Call me Ikkaku." He said awkwardly patting her back. "Now go."

She smiled and flash stepped away. Ikkaku sighed looking after her. It looked like he was losing a friend and…

"Don't worry, you are not losing him." Byakuya's voice cut him.

"I thought you left."

"I think you need a company now."

"Not yours."

"Too bad… I wanted to spar." Byakuya said sounding disappointed. "Oh well, if you are not willing…"

With that he turned to go.

"Hey! Who said I didn't want to spar!" Ikkaku screamed after Byakuya causing him to smirk.

Together they headed to the training grounds with Ikkaku eyeing Byakuya carefully.

'_If he was like this when teenager… than I like him.'_

_At the same time Byakuya was thinking: 'God, I forgot how fun it was back then. Screw everybody, I am going to act like I want!'_

None of them knew that honey gold eyes were watching them.

"_This is going to be so much fun!"_

Thought Hideaki.

* * *

Nanao Ise reached the river as fast as she could to find that Captain Kuchiki was right. Yuudai was there by the river his hair loose and bent over the water. Eyes looking into the water held in his hands that flowed between his fingers joining the river again.

"You know…." He began before she could utter a word. "Our life is just like the water that I am trying to hold with my bare hands. But… no matter how hard we try to hold it, it will still slip away and join the universal flow in the hopes to be held in other's hands."

He looked up at Nanao who was now standing next to him.

"But some of the water from the river will be used for growing plants, will be drunk by a thirsty stranger, will give life… yet some will just flow and flow endlessly, without a reason, without an aim." He looked back into the flowing water. "That is what by life is. Meaningless... Worthless… Nothing will change whether I exist or not."

"Yuudai…" she called.

The prince turned to look at her only to be met with and open palm slamming on his cheek. As he looked at her, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why are you hurt?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"You know the answer…" Nanao answered looking away.

"I want to hear it…"

"Because you think lowly of yourself." Came a barely audible whisper.

"I don't… I was just telling the truth…"

"Do you ever think about others?"Nanao asked again.

"I think… I was not thinking straight when I confessed to you. Forget what I said." Yuudai took a deep breath. "You made a mistake falling for an already dead man. And that man was fool enough to believe that he still has a chance."

"You are not dead! You are very alive!" Nanao put hands on his shoulders looking him in the eye. "Yuudai, please… don't talk like that. You are not dead. You are no different from us."

"'_You are no different from us'_ you say? No... different?" Yuudai threw his head back and started laughing. Nanao backed away from him a little afraid. "You are putting me in the same line as all of you? That is plainly hilarious!"

"Yuu…"

"No really, it is!" With that he continued laughing. "_No different… No different. _Impossible!"

"Why…" Nanao asked her hands curling into fists. "Why do you say that it is impossible? You are a Shinigami just like us!"

In a blink of an eye Yuudai had Nanao pinned on the ground beneath him.

"What do you even know about me!" He screamed. "If you think that I am no different from you, than you are the one who thinks lowly of herself."

"Yuudai, why…" managed to say Nanao.

"Why… an interesting question, isn't it?" Yuudai chuckled. "I am sure you won't like the answer, though."

"How can you know without telling me it?"

He looked down at her as she looked at him with her innocent eyes… How he loved her… And how he was going to regret losing her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Would you be able to treat a public whore and a Shinigami Captain in the same way?"

He could feel her breath get caught in her throat, her eyes widen in surprise that he would compare those two.

"Sure you won't… Then why are you putting some male-whore in the same line as honorable Shinigami?" Yuudai spoke leaning back and looking in the water again. "Because that is who I am…"

It took her some moments to gain the ability to speak again. All the while he could hear her thoughts cutting each other. A real mess. But the word that she said the most was…_ 'Impossible…_

"Yuudai…. What did you mean?" She asked. "What did you mean by saying _'that is who I am'_?_"_

Yuudai sighed deeply still not looking at her.

"You said, that you don't care about my past… That all that is important to you is who I am right now…"

"I did… I can repeat it if needed!" Nanao said with determination in her voice and Yuudai just smiled at it.

He pulled her into a gently hug and put his head on her shoulder.

"Don't judge me too hard as I tell you that memory…"

"Yuudai, you needn't…" Nanao began but was interrupted by Yuudai.

"I want to… It is too hard keeping it to myself…"

Nanao hugged him close as he said those words. His own hand tightened around her waist unconsciously as he began speaking again.

"I lost my virginity the day I turned eighteen." Was the first thing he said. "I didn't want it… I was never attract to a man in fact, yet it happened."

"Yuu…"

"It was my father… My biological father." He sighed. "He said that as I was not going to tell him where Yuzuki can be, than he should find at least one use for me, as he didn't want my looks to be wasted as I was killed. My looks… that is why he kept me alive that day… I hoped that he would kill me after… but I was wrong."

Yuudai took a deep breath before continuing.

"First it were only some of his close subordinates, and then other man too… Sometimes it was only one man, sometimes many… I hated them. I hated being touched by them. I still hate being touched by men…." He sighed. "At first I counted how many men came to me by their reiatsu… I stopped after reaching hundred." He could feel Nanao's hand tighten around him. "I was moved to Rukongai. That was when he gave me this name. Yumichika… It would be hard to keep the prince hidden, especially that he told Otou-san that I was killed by chance during the attack, but if it is some simple whore, it is easier… It continued for over thirty years…"

"And you didn't do anything?" She couldn't help but ask.

He just chuckled.

"All my reiatsu was sealed…" He leaned back a little. "You see this collar? He put this on me that very day. After some time, my reiatsu grew and the seal weakened and started leaking reiatsu. I was able to hide it until it reached 20%. Then he noticed, so he put another to seal the leaking reiatsu, this time in the from bracelet. When I escaped, I found Ikkaku… by the time the bracelet started leaking too, and I was able to train… During nearly seventy that I was free, I was able to gain control over the twenty percent of the leaking reiatsu. My main reiatsu is still sealed as you can see."

"All this time you were…" Nanao began unbelievingly.

"Yes, I have been using less than four percents of my reiatsu. Now I have access to twenty, but still, I am not allowed to reach the limit, or my body might collapse like it happened before."

"But…. how did you manage to escape?" Nanao asked cautiously.

"I was wondering when you will ask… You wanted to do it for a long time." He sighed smiling a little. "The only way to get close to me was having sex with me. There were several customers that fell in love with me and tried to help, but they all failed, and I was moved again. Yet… one was special… He was the only man that I didn't feel disgusted being touched by. Actually… I enjoyed it… because I could really feel love and care in his touch…"

"Who was he?"

"My cousin… he is older than me by a century or so…" He could hear Nanao gasp as he pulled her close again. "He is my uncle's son. I couldn't find out whether he erased his son's memory or not, but probable yes... because he didn't address me like he usually did… But that is not important. As I told he was my uncle's son, former General's but no one know about his existence except me. He was an illegal child born from a prince and a simple peasant woman." Yuudai sighed. "Anyway, somehow he found me. He whispered into my ear that he fell in love with me from the first sight and wants to help… After that, we had to do _it _several times so Saburo won't get suspicious and stop monitoring us…. Yes, he did it after several escape tries."

Nanao looked at him oddly for a moment before remembering that he could read thoughts and blushed.

"Oh, don't worry, I use worse words for him…"

This caused her to blush deeper…

"Cute…"

"Better tell how he was able to help you!" She said embarrassed.

Yuudai chuckled before continuing.

"He really was his father's son… He managed to create an illusion strong enough to fool Saburo, and as he assured me, it would hold for a year. And it did! I was seriously surprised." Yuudai smiled. "Plus he made so, that I will die from some illness after a year. Everything worked well. Later I met Ikkaku, and the rest is no secret."

Nanao moved away a little to study Yuudai's face.

"Yuudai… why are you afraid?"

He sighed.

"You have a really good control over your thoughts… and there wasn't much to read… but tell me one thing…." He looked her in the eye. "Don't you feel disgusted that the body that was tainted by so many is hugging you now? That lips that did unspeakable things kissed yours…"

"No…" She answered truthfully. "It was not your choice, and I already told you that all that matters to me is who you are right now at this very moment. There rest is just details that I don't need."

Yuudai smiled and leaned in to kiss her, to be stopped by a finger on his lips.

"But I want to ask a question."

He dropped his head, eyes filled with pain again.

"How many girls kissed those lips?"

Yuudai's head shot up in surprise. Azure met mischievous violet.

"It is just that I will get kind of jealous… I can deal with men, but I can't stand other women…"

A true smile formed on Yuudai's lips.

"Seriously, I just told you that I practically hate being touched, and plus remember how I acted as Yumichika… do you think any girl would be able to stay with me for even two minutes?" He grinned. "I seriously doubt that!"

Nanao began laughing after that and Yuudai joined her. It was really fun! After telling her everything, he felt like a weigh was lifted off his shoulders. The reason he couldn't tell Ikkaku that was because he knew that Ikkaku liked him, and if he told him that he freaked out every time man got too near, Ikkaku would be hurt. But Nanao won't mind his androphobia at all. She was a girl after all… But… he was really surprised… that she was not disgusted… Not even a thought about it passed her mind. Maybe… maybe she really could save him from himself…

"You don't even know how much I love you, Nanao." Yuudai said with a smile.

"If you love her so much, than you can't afford to lose her, don't you?" A cold voice spoke somewhere from behind.

Yuudai stood up and turned around to find the owner but found nothing. Nanao's scream made him turn around only to find her held tight in Aizen's arms with a sword at her neck.

"I never noticed that she was such a beauty… You really have a good eye, Prince Yuudai Michio." Aizen spoke with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Yuudai asked in icy voice.

"Ho… Already getting to business? I hope to have a nice chat…" Yuudai glared at him and Aizen's smirk fall a little. "I am just completing my part of the deal."

"What deal?" Asked Yuudai confused.

'_Damn.' _He thought. _'His zanpakuto is too strong… I can't read his thoughts…'_

"The deal I made with, as I found out, your father."

Yuudai's eyes widened. Was Aizen really going to tell him that?

"My part of the deal was to get Byakuya Kuchiki to him alive and you dead." Aizen smirked at the horrified expression on Yuudai's face, and he was sure that now he was looking for Byakuya's reiatsu signature. "But I think, I might put off your death. It looks like I can have better uses for you."

With that he threw a reiatsu blocking bracelet at Yuudai.

"Put it on, if you don't want your little Nanao die."

"No Yuudai…" She spoke.

He looked her in the eye and smiled sadly.

"I guess I don't have a choice…"

With that he put the bracelet on. A wave of dizziness hit him and it became hard for him to stand.

"Good boy." Said Aizen and let go of Nanao.

In a split second he was near Yuudai and the next thing Nanao saw, was how Aizen picked him up and flash stepped away. She wanted to follow, but it was already late… Kyoka Suigetsu covered the trace. She dropped to her knees and tears filled her eyes. It was just a bad dream, right?

* * *

It took some time for Yuudai to come to senses, and as he did, he felt that he was held in Aizen's arms and they were flash stepping. He looked at Aizen's face and the latter gave him a smirk. Yuudai felt a chill run down his spine. He could tell that something bad will happen…

Soon they arrived to a small secluded house somewhere in Rukongai. As they entered, Yuudai could feel a strong barrier rise even with his powers sealed. When they were inside, Aizen threw him onto the bed and got on top of him.

"I was really thinking of killing you at first." He said. "But after hearing your story, I got a better idea…"

'_No… this can't be happening…' _Yuudai thought with wide eyes as Aizen got closer with a predatory grin.

Aizen meanwhile was enjoying the show. The boy really a sight to behold… wearing all white, his purplish black hair down… scared azure eyes looking at him with a plea… Perfect. By looking at him now, no one would think that this body was tainted by so many people. It made him angry. Aizen moved closer to him so he was practically lying on top of Yuudai and leaned closer to his ear whispering.

"Yuudai… I am going to take pleasure in your body…" With that he let his illusion fall so Yuudai can read his mind…

Youths eyes went impossibly wide as he stared at Aizen with unbelieving eyes… as he heard what Aizen said in his mind…

'_Again…Michi...'_

* * *

_Again! LOL! *smiles* hope it was not too much, But had everything planned since I wrote the prologue. I mean Yuudai's past. Otherwise why I had him freak out when Ikkaku touched him? _

_There are a couple of people he is not afraid of, like Byakuya and Jushiro... plus his cousin! *loves that guy* _

_Anyway... What do you think of Aizen? Do you like his part or hate it?_

_REVIEW!_

_Love you all, _

_Crystal Amethyst..._

PS.: There are maximum 5 chapters left.


	21. Friendship & Love Sacrifices

Sorry, but I don't have any valid excuses on to why I haven't posted for this long, considering that I had the 75% of the chapter ready for almost a year. I can only say that the last 25 were the hardest to write for me like.. EVER! Well.. also that the year was rather hard for me! Anyway... enough of talk and on with the story

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The copyright goes to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"_This is going to be so much fun!"_

Thought Hideaki as he watched Byakuya and Ikkaku take their stances and start the sparring match. He smiled when he saw how much fun Byakuya was actually having. It's been a while since he saw his Taicho happy. Perhaps Yuudai had something to do with it too. The two of them have always been really close, like brothers. They might have changed, but their feelings haven't. Though it seemed that Byakuya was starting to get back to his rebellious personality. Or rather show it, because he never lost it. Hideaki smiled wider. At the same time he couldn't say whether he was sad or happy with the change in Yuudai. It was hard to tell what kind of a change it was, but at least the young prince wasn't as sadistic and childish as he had been.

"Most sadistic person ever." Hideaki spoke with a sigh. He just hoped that whatever happened during the time that he was away was nothing too big and… Hoped that the past wasn't the reason for him to leave the room so fast…

"Yuudai…" He whispered suddenly worried about the blue eyed youth.

Maybe he should have followed Nanao? Hideaki shook his head. No. Yuudai was strong and could take care of himself. Plus now he needed Nanao. He had never ever taken interest in anyone, so now that he had, it was better to leave them alone. Hideaki smiled and looked at the fighting pair again.

"Well, guess I'd better get to work."

And with that he left for the division. And maybe he would question Ren-chan about what happened during the meeting after he left.

* * *

Ikkaku wiped the sweat from his forehead as he put his zanpakuto away. The sparring had been great, and it helped him to take his mind of Yumichika… No, Yuudai Michio, he reminded himself. It sure will take some time to get used to it. Yumichika was not who he believed he was. He was stronger, much stronger than he thought, and wiser too. Not that it wasn't clear before, that he was the smartest person in the Eleventh Division. But that aside. It seemed to him now, that he didn't even know the person he called best friend for so many years. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Byakuya and remembered his words.

_"Because I knew him since we were children and I know him better than you ever will!"_

That's right. He knew Yuudai better, and he had known him for a long time. Ikkaku understood that but still, it made him feel... jealous. During nearly seventy years that he spent with the youth, got attached to him, and to realize that he didn't know a thing about the boy hurt to say the least. He felt jealous of Kuchiki, but more importantly, he felt useless. Useless, because there was nothing that he can do to help the person with the name Yuudai Michio.

"Why didn't you go after him too?" Byakuya's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Even if I said that it will be better if it was just Ise Fukutaicho, you could have gone after him."

Ikkaku looked at him before letting out a defeated sigh.

"You know him better than me, Nanao knows him better than me... It would be useless if I were to go."

Byakuya looked at Ikkaku for a moment, then smiled a little before turning away closing his eyes.

"I wonder..."

Ikkaku looked at him questioningly. Byakuya raised his head and opened his eyes looking up into the sky.

"I might know some things about him better than any of you, like his habits and his real character, but don't forget that we have been together only for three springs. While you have been with him for decades. No matter how you look at it, it's not something to be overlooked." Byakuya explained.

"It's true that we spent decades together, but I never got to know _him_." Ikkaku said.

Byakuya sighed.

"I was half expecting you to ask me why _I_ didn't go after him, and sent Nanao." Byakuya began. "The real reason is because I have no idea how to deal with him now. The only thing that I know for sure about him is that he has changed. The little habits and everything is the same, but he has changed, changed more than I thought was physically possible. I don't know what happened to cause it but I know that it must have been something really big. Still, I am sure that he is still the same person that I came to love, the same friend that I cherish, but at the same time I realise, that I don't know him. Even if I see the person who he once was deep within his eyes, it still feels like I have lost the friend I cared for..."

"Lost? But Kuchiki Taicho..." Ikkaku began not clearly understanding what Byakuya meant.

Byakuya lower his head thinking for some time before speaking again.

"He is broken. In more than one way." He said. "I saw the beginning of it when I was little... and there was nothing I can do at all that time. But I believed! I believed that Yuudai was strong, I was sure that he can overcome anything! And yet... Now I only see the shadow of a person. A ghost... He might act and fool everybody, but not me. I have seen his act far too many times before, and I know when he is hurting."

"He... is hurting?" Ikkaku repeated.

"More than you can imagine." Byakuya said with a bitter smile. "It is clear in his eyes, that he doesn't want any part in _this._ If he wanted to, he wouldn't have hid himself for so long."

Byakuya looked at Ikkaku before continuing.

"I believe that he would have preferred... that he wanted to live a life as Ayasegawa Yumichika - the Fifth Seat of the Eleventh. But deep inside, he always knew that it was impossible to throw away his past."

With that Byakuya started walking away, but Ikkaku called him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The captain stopped and looked back at him smiling.

"Because I want you to know, that he considers you a friend. If he didn't tell you anything about himself, it was to protect you. He always protected everyone, and never thought about himself. I want you to know that if it was his choice, we will never be in this kind of situation. And... That you are not the only one who doesn't know how to approach him. We were close. Really close... Just like brothers. And yet, I am afraid to even speak to him right now. Ise Nanao is the only person who he will open up at the moment, and honestly, it makes me feel really jealous and also... useless."

And then he flash stepped away leaving Ikkaku standing alone.

A small smile found its way onto his lips. Never would have he thought, that Kuchiki Byakuya, the cold hearted Sixth Division Taicho, will be the one to comfort him, to tell him that he was not the only one feeling that way, that they were the same. And the funniest thing was that he did feel better! He shook his head amazed. Life sure was a strange thing.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye Renji looked at Hideaki who was now sorting out the paperwork and humming some tune to himself. He couldn't help but smile at the young boy, watching him lost in his thoughts. It was really hard to imagine that he was a strong shinigami assigned by her highness to protect Kuchiki Byakuya. He just seemed so...

"Is something wrong Ren-chan?" Asked Hideaki with a mischievous smile. "Could it be that you find me attractive?"

Renji blushed upon realizing that he was caught staring.

"That's not it!" He exclaimed waving hands in front of him trying to defend himself. "I was just thinking that you are full of surprises."

"Is it a good thing or a bad one?" Hideaki asked tilting his head, the smile still on his face.

"It's hard to tell. It sure can be used to your advantage during the battle. But..." Renji paused unsure. "I don't think it's a good thing to hide so many things from your comrades, your friends..."

Hideaki's smile dropped and he let out a sigh.

"It's not like I want to do it, you know. On the contrary, I want to reveal the whole truth, and get rid of these stupid lies, these masks that I am forced to wear, these chains that keep me down..."

"Wish I could help you somehow..." Renji spoke with a sad tone in his voice.

"But you are already helping me, Renji! By just talking to me, and being there for Byakuya. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for what you did, and still do."

"It... It's nothing." Renji said as he looked away blushing.

"Awwww, don't be so shy..." Hideaki grinned and walked up to Renji. "You better shut up and take it when people are praising you. Especially if that is the truth."

And with that he stood on tiptoes kissing Renji's cheek causing him to turn even redder, which in return caused Hideaki to start laughing uncontrollably.

"God... don't tell me... you... have a... crush... on me!" He said between laughs.

"OF COURSE NOT! Anyone would be embarrassed with the way you act!" Renji defended crossing his arms on his chest and looking away stubbornly, finding the paperwork awfully interesting all of a sudden. That was not fair, to be teased so much by this guy. It really got on his nerves. Though to tell the truth he really thought that Hideaki was attractive. But only when he was _silent_.

Speaking about silence... It seemed that the boy had finally calmed down. But considering that it was him, it was hard to tell whether it was a good or bad sign.

"Abarai-san?" Hideaki suddenly began in a soft voice.

"What is it?" Asked Renji still refusing to look at him, afraid of further embarrassment.

"What happened after I left the meeting room?" Hideaki asked.

This caused Renji to look up at him in surprise, only to see the boy standing there with his head hung low. That just wasn't right. The boy was always the hyper one in the Division. It was far from natural to see him looking down. And... why did it matter so much to the boy. Considering what had happened in the room back there, Renji would have thought that Hideaki didn't care for the young prince at all. It was strange for him to be concerned all of a sudden. That is... if the rude behaviour that he showed towards the man, wasn't because in reality he was concerned about him, and didn't want Yuudai to keep hurting himself. That was just a simple guess, but... It didn't matter now. Now he needed to know if Hideaki knew that something had happened in the room, after he had left. Better be sure.

"Why did you ask?"

Hideaki bit his lip.

"When I left the room, I didn't return to the division just yet, because I wanted to make sure that Byakuya was alright. But then I saw Yuudai flash step away. Or rather felt, because his flash step is too fast even for me to see it..."

"About that..." Renji began unsure.

"I am worried about him!" Hideaki exclaimed turning to face Renji. "No matter what I say, I am really worried. So please..." His eyes looked at Renji pleadingly. "Tell me, did something bad happen?"

Renji sighed closing his eyes before answering.

"When you left the room, everyone started questioning his ability of reading minds, and he said that it was true, and that he personally thought of it as a curse. He also said that his mother wished he was never born."

Hideaki's eyes went wide.

"His mother? Bu-but... the queen has always been kind an-and..." He really couldn't believe it, or rather, didn't want to, because Queen... "Abari, are you totally sure that he really meant it?"

Renji nodded.

"He also revealed that he knew about the attack that was going to take place hundred year ago."

"That much I have expected... That explains why he has been trying to convince his mother to let princess stay at the Kuchiki manor for several days..." Hideaki said thoughtfully.

"You knew about it too?" Renji asked carefully.

"Rather suspected because of his behaviour. I knew that there was something that he knew, but I was never entirely sure what. Besides it sure seemed strange that he was trying to keep his sister away from the palace on his birthday. Especially on his birthday. And Byakuya too... Why would he try to keep two people he treasured the most away, if not to protect them." Hideaki said as a matter of a fact.

After that they both gone silent, each of them thinking about his own. For Renji, the conversation was especially interesting, because it gave him enough ground to think that Hideaki knew Yuudai personally, even if it seemed that the two have never met before. Or at least, Yuudai didn't seem to recognize Hideaki. The red headed lieutenant couldn't help but wonder about the mystery by the name Ukitake Hideaki. The more he knew about him, the more questions came.

"Renji..."

Upon hearing his name he looked up from the paperwork he was supposed to be doing only to be shocked to see that tears were rolling down Hideaki's face. Then the boy raised his face and looked him in the eye.

"Why is the world so cruel... especially to him? He has never done anything wrong in his life... he was always there for when people needed him, he always obeyed the elders, he always..." Hideaki bit his lip angrily wiping away the tears. "And yet, he was always the one who was hurting the most... I can't even imagine how much it must have hurt to hear your mother say, that your birth was a mistake..."

"Hideaki..." Renji began, rising from his place at the table. "I don't think he would have been happy to know that you are crying because of him... He told everyone not to pity him, saying that he doesn't dese-... need it."

Renji spoke softly as he walked up to the boy. It really didn't look right for him to cry... Besides, he believed that tears only brought more tears...

"Now... Stop crying... that doesn't suit you." He said with a smile gently wiping away some of the tears from Hideaki's cheeks. "I am sure everything will be alright..."

Hideaki smiled through the tears and hugged Renji, burying his face on the red haired fukutaicho's chest. Renji smiled at the boy, awkwardly putting his hands around him for comfort and gently stroking his back.

* * *

And that was how Byakuya found them upon entering the room. It was a strange scene to say the least. Seeing his lieutenant hug one of his officers, who just recently turned out to be his bodyguard, as funny as it might sound. Though the strangest thing of all was that the boy was crying... and being comforted by his fukutaicho. Byakuya softly closed the door before walking into the room and straight to his desk.

"I don't really know what happened, but you might want to consider what the people who might walk in on you standing in that kind of position might think, Renji, Hideaki."

The red haired male tensed, not having noticed how his captain entered the room and tried to pull away, but was stopped by Hideaki tightening hands around the fabric of his shirt. The boy raised his head and glared at Byakuya from under his chocolate bangs.

"Is it that wrong to try and comfort a person who needs it _Taicho_?" The boy said putting an unnecessary stress on the word 'taicho' before letting go of Renji and pushing him away with enough force to make him stumble a couple of steps. "Well, sorry that I happened to be in a bad mood _Your Majesty. _But let me mention that it was never among my orders to be in a good mood all the time you know?"

Byakuya raises his eyebrow in surprise not really understanding what he had done wrong or why Hideaki seemed to be so angry.

"Hideaki, if it is about me getting you to come to the meeting, then I am sorry, now could you please..."

"It's not about the meeting! It's not about you at all! Speaking of which what do you even know about me!" Hideaki screamed not really noticing that he is taking the stress out on his captain.

"And what do YOU know about me!? Nothing at all!" Byakuya raised his voice putting hands on his desk and standing up. "If it was my will, I would have forced you to tell me about Yuzuki by now!"

Hideaki's eyes widened for a brief second before forming a glare again.

"And put her in a danger again! You should know better than that fool of a prince about the danger Byakuya!"

"Don't call him a fool! You don't have a right to insult Yuu! He might be naive, but he is no fool!" Byakuya said rounding the table and standing right in front of the boy. "And about Yuzuki... you like no other should know how it feels not to be able to reach and touch the person you love and at the same time know that he is there just out of your reach."

Hideaki bit his lips looking away. He knew what Byakuya was talking about, he knew that feeling better than anyone, but it was in order to protect Byakuya, to protect Yuudai... he just couldn't let them know where Yuzuki was, he just couldn't.

"I... can't sir..."

"But why?" Byakuya asked. "If it's about protecting her, I am sure I can do it! I didn't become this strong for nothing! All this time everything I did in my life was for her! Back then I... I didn't even have enough time to give her that present... I can't live without her, can't you understand it, you might be strong enough to hide away your feelings from the one you like, but I am not that emotionally strong and..."

A loud slap echoed through the room and the red haired fukutaicho, who was all this time watching unable to say a thing barely managed to hold back a gasp that threatened to leave his lips. Hideaki... he had just... slapped Byakuya Kuchiki, the twenty eighth head of the Kuchiki clan.

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. The force of the slap was enough to make his head turn to the side and remain in that position for some time, though it was more because of the shock than anything. When he managed to regain some control over himself and turn his head back to demand an answer, he couldn't speak. Not because of the earlier slap, but because of the fresh tears that gathered in Hideaki's eyes, threatening to fall any moment.

"She... was always in Seireitei... always somewhere near you... can you even imagine how she felt when you married Hisana? Can you ever imagine how much it hurt her! Yet she didn't say a thing, because it was to protect you, because she was sure that she can be happy as long as you are, but it wasn't the case wasn't it?" The chocolate haired male chuckled softly putting a hand over his face hiding it. "Your wife died, leaving you alone and broken... and SHE was forced to watch you, and never be able to touch you, to comfort you... Can you even come to realise how it felt to see the one person you love more than life itself, the one person you are ready to give anything and everything for break down right in front of your eyes and do nothing?"

Byakuya tried to open his mouth to say something, but Hideaki just shook his head slowly lowering his hand and looking straight into Byakuya's eyes.

"She did it to protect you... she is still trying to protect you.. so.. don't speak about your love for her now... please.. just please..."

Byakuya swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded slowly.

"I won't... if you wish so..."

Hideaki just smiled and wrapped hands around Byakuya's torso, hugging him.

"Thank you..."

The raven haired taicho was shocked yet again, but smiled and wrapped his hands around the boy too.

"You're welcome..."

No sooner have the words left his lips, when the door flew open, and Rukia ran into the room.

"Nii-san! It's an emergency! Yamamoto Taicho is calling for a... meeting..."

Her voice slowly trailed off as she noticed that her brother was hugging his apparently bodyguard close to his body, who seemed to have been crying, while Renji was looking at the two with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

_Ok... Guess another chapter is done... _

_I promise, I will start posting regularly now! like.. once a week or two! _

_So please... drop me a review telling what you think of it, and what I should do! _

_~Love... Ame~_


End file.
